Naruto: Lost Arts
by Chrisdz
Summary: After a day in the village 5 yr old Naruto makes a discovery within the Shinobi Library that will forever change him and those around him. NaruxSakuxHina NarutoStreet Fighter crossover
1. A New Beginning

Street Fighter Naruto

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

AN: Hey ya'll welcome to another Chrisdz fanfic. I actually had this idea while I slept and just had to write it. anyways if you guys like it I'll keep writing it if not well it's scraped. Hopefully you guys will like it though. Oh and Naruto will only have two girlfriends in this fic and no you can't choose who they are.

.

Start Now:

Five year old Uzumaki Naruto frowned as walked through the village of Konoha. For as long as he could remember he had been hated by just about everyone in the village. In fact one of the only people who was ever nice to him was Sarutobi Hizuren though he was known better as the Sandaime Hokage.

He had four ANBU guarding him but he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. This meant he didn't trust them a bit as he couldn't throw them at all. This has been especially true since one of his 'guards' had tried to kill him already. He used to wonder why everyone seemed to hate him but stopped caring after the twentieth assassination attempt.

This could also be said for the mystery of his parentage. Unlike most people within the village he had never known of his parents, hell he didn't even know who they were. As far as he knew they could either be dead or had left him in this hellhole. Today however the thought of them had finally come back to him.

Today had been a regular day with him walking around getting glared at and glaring back at the villagers. Unfortunately it was nearing the time for him to enter the shinobi academy. Why the old man wanted him to become a shinobi for this village he would probably never know but he'd do it if only because his grandfather figure had asked it of him.

As he was wandering around he couldn't help but notice parents taking their children out to prepare them for their first day at the academy. He had seen how the kids eyes would light up when their parents would by them some practice weapons. He had even seen some parents talking to their children about the basics of taijutsu.

His scowl deepened through all of this, before long he found himself inside one of the places that had become a safe haven for him within the village, the library. You see he was often chased around the village by people intent on hurting him or killing him, one of those times he had ended up here after closing.

At the time the librarian had still been inside and had even helped him escape the mob. If that wasn't enough the kind woman had took it upon herself to teach the boy how to read, write, count, tell time and occasionally did some shopping for him. She even stayed after closing every night just to help him if he needed something. Through all this she would always volunteer with a smile and say 'It's the least I could do for my little hero'. He had long since given up understanding what that meant. All in all he would always say Haruno Miho was the kindest woman in the world.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he walked up the steps and after making sure no one was watching him, which no one ever did, he entered the building locking the door behind him.

Walking inside he was surprised to find the place empty. Walking up too his usual seat he saw a note addressed to him from Miho basically stating she had to leave early for something concerning her niece and that he could borrow whatever he needed and let her know what he took tomorrow.

After reading the note he sat in his regular seat finding his usual book already their waiting for him. a year ago Miho had told him the story of how Yondaime defeated the demon fox and he'd been enraptured by the man ever since. After a while they happened across this journal that just happened to have belonged to the late Yondaime and had been reading it together.

Naruto had been awed by the man who was so much like him. the Yondaime he discovered had been an orphan himself and had never known who his parents were. He had eventually created his own surname dubbing himself as 'Kazama Arashi'. The journal went on to describe the life of the infamous 'Yellow Flash' up until the point of the Kyuubi attack. Even through all that he had never once come across anything jutsu related, though it was still an interesting read.

Miho had actually let him have this as it wasn't part of the library's collection; he simply kept it here since he didn't want the bastards at the orphanage to take it from him. after about thirty minutes of reading in which he found out about the Yondaime's wife's pregnancy the journal ended, unfortunately it never mentioned the name of the man's wife.

After a few moments to absorb the information he nodded to himself before getting to his feet. Yondaime had come from the bottom and went straight to the top on his own, and he would do the same. With that in mind he got to work grabbing some scrolls from the shelves.

The first thing he did was grab a scroll giving an in depth explanation of chakra and its uses. The next he grabbed was one explaining a few chakra control exercises. Next he grabbed scrolls explaining the basics of genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. After reading through all the scrolls he sighed to himself in thought.

The taijutsu scroll had been most helpful and had explained that most shinobi families already had a set form of taijutsu. A few of the more memorable clans mentioned had been the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Inuzuka. the ninjutsu scroll had been much the same this time the families being the Hyuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans. The genjutsu scroll was the same however the only families mentioned were the Uchiha and Yuhi clans.

He frowned at that as all those clans had an advantage over people like him. however he could see the wisdom in something like that as even Yondaime had created several ninjutsu's to pass down to his children. With that thought he decided he would learn what he could and one day create his own.

With that he went to the taijutsu section and eventually pulled out a scroll on ninjutsu entitled 'The Ultimate Taijutsu Guide' by someone named Maito Gai. Reading through it he found references to the Hyuga's Jyuken and the Uchiha's Kosaken (Intercepting Fist) (AN: Did I get it right.) It also had reference to Gai's own Goken taijutsu.

There were plenty of scrolls for taijutsu none of which caught his attention. This held true until he finally found two scrolls covered in dust. The first he found was the Hitenryu Kung Fu style. The second was known as the Kikouken (Spirit Energy Strike). While neither of these styles was what he was looking for he still took them knowing they might come in handy in the future.

While looking through the books and scrolls he was surprised when a part of the shelf fell over. Looking inside he found a single scroll which he quickly pulled out and opened before reading.

"_To who ever has found this, congratulations. I say this because within this very scroll is sealed yet another scroll. In this scroll is what was once called the strongest martial art style in the world an unnamed Ansatsuken. I say unnamed because the name has long since been forgotten, hell it isn't even on the scroll. _

_You may be wondering why I would put such a thing in a library of all places, even if it is a Shinobi library. Most people probably would have put it in the scroll room in the Hokage Tower. However if there is one thing I learned in my life it was that there is no better place to hide something than in the open. So when Nidaime-sama gave this to me for safe keeping I knew exactly where to put it._

_I must also inform you that no one else even knows of the scrolls existence and the style has since been declared as a lost art. I must also tell you that in order to fully master this style there are several things that are needed. One of which is you must be the true successor of the 'Will of Fire' or you will find yourself falling down a dark path. _

_Unfortunately for you I have no knowledge of what else you'd need to know to master the style. Hell you can't even open the damn scroll unless you meet that first requirement. Regardless if you can't open the scroll please put it back so that the next person may try. If you can open the scroll then I wish you luck in learning of what it contains and I also must ask you to not share the secrets within unless absolutely necessary. Well that's all for I can say as we're in the middle of a war right now._

_Signed, _

_Sarutobi Hizuren, Sandaime Hokage_

Naruto was in awe by the end of the scroll. Hesitantly he followed the directions and pierced his thumb enough to draw blood before swiping it across the kanji on the scroll. The scroll glowed for a moment before there was a puff of smoke which cleared to show a scroll that stood taller than Naruto himself.

The young boy grinned seeing this before putting the big scroll back into the small scroll and moving on to the next section.

The next section was ninjutsu were he found a scroll detailing it written by Sandaime himself that he placed within the bag along with one on genjutsu. After looking around a bit more one final scroll caught his eye this one on energy manipulation which was quite old if the dust on it was any indication. Before he left he also grabbed a scroll on basic sealing and hand seals. He knew that since no one would teach him he'd have to teach himself this scroll however he grabbed after remembering Yondaime talking about weight seals.

Looking at the time he saw it was already nine o'clock and felt his eyes go wide. The library closed at five which meant he'd been here for four hours already. Seeing this he grabbed the bag provided by Miho and left for home. Along the way he silently praised the old man for getting him his own apartment knowing the bastards at the orphanage would've locked him out.

Once he reached his small apartment he quickly went about storing the scrolls for tomorrow. As he was doing this he was surprised to find several sets of practice kunai and shuriken as well an outfit. He smiled at that before putting them away, undressing and climbing into bed.

The next day found Naruto reading through the scrolls over a bowl of ramen. He had two weeks until he started the academy so he figured he would learn as much as he could until then. As he read the what he now called the 'Scroll of Lost Arts' he felt his eyes widen until they nearly popped out of his head.

Apparently this style had been so dangerous that they had to make a variant of it that didn't kill on contact. Even still with as many people that tried to kill him on a daily basis he knew he'd have to learn both just in case. Aside from that he was trying to become a shinobi which would mean he'd have to kill eventually.

With that thought in mind he quickly resealed the scroll and pocketed it before heading out the door. Looking outside he couldn't help but feel that things in his life would definitely change one day.

AN: That's it for the first chapter. Like I said let me know if you like it or not so I know whether to continue it or toss it. hopefully you guys like it as I got plenty of ideas for this story. Also if anyone knows the moves and descriptions for the character Ibuki in street fighter please let me know.


	2. Reason for the hate

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 2: Reason for the hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

AN: Hey everyone firstly I have to thank everyone who reviewed. Also I'm happy to know that people have taken some interest in the story. Also I'm trying not to make a super Naruto in this story. In fact Naruto will probably be at the same level as Lee was in cannon without his gates active. Also Naruto will not be rookie of the year but he won't be dead last either.

The name of the Yondaime Hokage has finally been revealed as Namikaze Minato so I have changed it to that from Kazama Arashi. Naruto's mother's name has also been announced as Uzumaki Kushina. Well that's all I've got to say so here's the chapter.

Also I know I said I don't really like Naru/Saku pairings. However I have a reason for that. You see every Naru/Saku story I've ever read has her falling in love with him out of nowhere. In this fic that won't happen and their relationship will actually develop from being friends first. Also in regards to the Oc Haruno Miho she is Sakura's aunt, not her mother in case anyone was wondering.

Also I'm going to be adding one more person to the relationship between Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. It will most likely be Ino though I'm not quite sure yet and won't really be worrying about it until the chuunin exams start.

Oh just in case anyone was wondering the inspiration for this fic came from Street Fighter 2v the animated TV show. As such some things may seem different than what the games say as I haven't played one since Street Fighter Alpha 2 came out.

Also I'm calling Naruto's taijutsu style the Lost Arts because I could never find the name of it when I started this. Many people have called it the Goken-Ansatsuken. However you should know Goken was merely the name of Ryu and Kens master. Goutetsu was the name of Goken and Akuma's master so it's also been called Goutetsu-Ansatsuken. I have since found that Goutetsu had originally named the style the Ansatsuken (Assassin Fist) which I will later be referring to it as.

Also the style does indeed have to versions to it. the original, lethal version I will be calling Gou-Ansatsuken. The non lethal version that Goken developed and taught I will just be calling Ansatsuken. So any technique you see through out the story with Gou at the beginning are lethal moves.

Lastly the possibility of Sasuke turning evil sometime down the line is still up for grabs.

Start Now:

Uzumaki Naruto was tired. It had been a week since he'd stumbled across the scroll in the library. Since that time he had taken to training his body in preparation to learn the 'Lost Arts'. He had discovered that he had neither the speed nor strength needed to use the style properly.

The day he discovered this problem he had talked it over with Sandaime. He had however left out the fact that he had found the scroll wanting to surprise his surrogate grandfather. After hearing the boys problems he had shown Naruto to a private training ground behind the Hokage Monument.

He had done this because said boy had mentioned that he wanted to come up with a style for his family and was worried that the red eyed bastards would steal it. when asked how he heard of something like that he merely responded he'd heard some shinobi talking about red eyed bastards stealing techniques.

While showing him to the training grounds the old man had showed him to a certain shinobi store that he himself uses. The man running the shop had happily supplied them with some weights to help build up his speed and strength. As such he now had weights on his wrist, ankles and torso. The ankle and wrist weights weighed like five pounds with the torso weighing twenty.

The man running the shop even said he'd upgrade his weights whenever he needed for free as long as he bought all of his shinobi gear at his store to which the blonde had readily agreed. After this Sandaime had gotten the boy two training gi's one white and one red, both came with a black belt to hold up the pants.

After that they finally made it to the training grounds after walking behind the monument through the forest to came to a small slab of rock. After a few quick seals and placing his hand upon the wall the slab slid over exposing a hallway. Going through the hallway the blonde noticed that torches lit up every time they got near a dark place.

Soon they came to a stairwell to which they had needed to climb up. this had definitely been the hardest part for the boy as there was at least twenty flights of stairs and he'd been wearing his weights the whole time. Once they reached the top however he saw the place was perfect for training.

On one side of the grounds was a waterfall connected to a lake lake, another part was nothing but rocky ground perfect for Doton related jutsu's. The rest was fielded with three training post as well as three training dummies sitting around. He had learned then that the place was the Hokage's private training area however it hadn't been used since the Yondaime since Sarutobi had yet to beat the menace known as paperwork.

If this wasn't good enough Sandaime had taken it upon himself to move him from his small apartment to a condo on near the monument. He had even had his useful things moved there by one of his more trusted jounin's, someone named Ibiki. Whatever wasn't found useful was left there or burned either way he didn't care, thankfully they had gotten those ugly orange jumpsuits that the people at the orphanage had forced upon him last year.

Sandaime had supplied his condo with everything needed, he even had gennin teams delivering groceries to his apartment (AN: Finally found a useful purpose for D-ranked missions). The only people who knew he lived there were Sandaime, Miho and Ibiki. After informing the blonde of this Sandaime wished the boy luck with his training and left him to his own devices.

This is how we currently find the young blonde. He was currently in the training grounds he usually called 'Heaven on Earth' his red gi dripping with sweat as he tried to finish his twentieth pushup. This was a good number in his opinion as he only started doing these exercises this week.

At first he had barely been able to do five without collapsing and now he could do twenty and had yet to remove his weights. along with these exercises he would do as many sit-ups as possible and run around the training grounds five times. He would also swim in the lake doing ten laps from side to side.

After a thirty minute break he would practice with his weapons. Next he would be basic taijutsu practice; twenty punches and kicks for each limb though he added more each day.

After this he would head home for lunch and a shower. Once finished he'd simply put on a pair of shorts and lounge around reading one of the books Miho and brought for him. he would usually read one chapter for each book. The first he would read was a book on weapon efficiency, followed by one on the anatomy. Next would be on shinobi life in general and last he'd read up on what he was expected to know when he attended the academy.

By time he'd finished this Miho would be coming in the door with food. After they ate she'd teach him something else before letting him know what he'd need to read the next day and leaving. Once she'd left he'd crawl into bed and pass out, then he'd get up the next day and do it all over again. Shaking himself from his thoughts the boy stood to his feet before heading for home.

One Week Later:

Naruto sighed as he walked onto the grounds of the shinobi academy. He had just gotten here and already people were glaring at him or pulling their kids away. He scowled at that before stalking off to his assigned classroom. Once inside he walked straight to the back of the classroom before sitting down next to a window.

Thirty minutes later the class was full of loud five year olds. He noticed however that only a few people besides him were quite. One was this kid wearing a tan trench coat who seemed to just be staring in front of himself. Another was a black haired boy who had his head down on the desk. Next to him was another kid who was eating a bag of chips. Finally was a blue haired girl with white eyes who looked nervous.

His attention was brought to the door however as a young chuunin walked in. the chuunin in question had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a scar running across his nose. As the scarred chuunin walked in he looked around the class and froze as his eyes landed on the young blonde. His eyes narrowed on him and he watched as the boys eyes turned hard as diamonds the gentle look he had previously disappearing.

Snapping himself from his staring the man continued to look around the class. He was not surprised when he saw the heirs to Konoha's most renowned clans in the room. He had also known before hand that Naruto would be in the class but he had heard rumors saying that the child was dead so he was surprised seeing him. shaking himself from his thoughts he addressed his class.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Konoha's Shinobi Academy. My name is Umino Iruka; you however shall refer to me as Iruka-sensei okay."

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Came the response from majority of the class though he got a few nods instead.

"Alright everyone you should know that you will be attending this Academy for the next seven years, which means you will be 12 years old when you graduate." He paused to let the children absorb that bit before starting up again.

"I will be your teacher from now until the time the class graduates. For the first three years this place will act as a regular school. This means you will learn math, how to read, write, science, and basic taijutsu and weapons handling among other things. After this time those who do not wish to become shinobi shall be leaving the school and continue their education at a regular school in one of the nearby villages." He paused once more here to let them absorb that information before continuing.

"Those who continue here will be learning all shinobi related material. We will then begin advanced weapons handling, taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu training. Along with this we will start working on you harnessing and controlling your chakra."

He stopped here as a hand was raised. Looking at the source he saw it was Naruto and for a second thought about ignoring it but thought better against it and allowed him to speak.

"Ano sensei wouldn't it be better to work on harnessing our chakra earlier so that we would have better control of it later?" asked the blonde speaking just loud enough to be heard.

"That's a good question but the answer is no." spoke Iruka honestly impressed with the boys question, seeing the questioning look on the boys face he decided to explain.

"We don't start working with chakra earlier because it has been found that chakra coils don't finish developing until eight years after you are born. If you tried it any earlier than you could damage your coils beyond repair and loose the ability to use chakra forever." Explained Iruka making the boy pale and nod rapidly silently vowing not to mess with it until then. Iruka noticed that several other people had the same reaction and all of them came from shinobi families.

"Alright now for role call. When I call your name either raise your hand or say 'here'. Aburame Shino…" spoke Iruka before he launched into role and the beginning of his career as a teacher.

Seven years later:

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the clouds from the roof of the academy. It was currently lunch time and like always he came here for lunch. He often tried to avoid other people mainly to avoid conflicts since people seemed to always want to pick on him and most teachers would just look away.

Throughout the years would be bullies had come and gone, mostly going to see the nurse for broken bones. Originally he had simply ignored these would be bullies and went on his way or he avoided them completely. After he turned seven though they weren't having it and had started trying to jump on him.

The first time he left with a black eye, broken nose and one hell of a stomach ache. This is mainly because he had thought that the teachers would help to which he was proved wrong. Miho upon hearing this had simply told him to fight back and not let people walk over him. She had also told him not to try and seek out problems as well.

The next time these would be bullies tried they were the ones to leave busted up. In front of the entire school and teachers he had made an example out of them. He had shown that compared to them he had superior speed, strength, and knowledge of the academy's basic taijutsu. At the time it was amazing what training hard for two years had done for him.

After that the older students had started trying. Apparently they had got tired of just picking on his friend Lee and had tried to come after him. He had met Lee a week after he had started the academy; the black haired boy had been trying to draw out his chakra at the time. Naruto upon seeing this had stopped him and informed him why they didn't want them doing that.

Since then the two had been friends, Naruto had even given the boy the scroll containing the Hitenryu Kung Fu style. They would later come to find out that Lee suffered from a disease that wouldn't let him harness his chakra. since then the boy had become determined to prove he could become a great shinobi with just taijutsu in fact the boy had even started training under a jounin the same one who was now the boys jounin instructor.

Anyway he guessed the bullies got tired of messing with Lee since they couldn't jump on him without worrying if the teachers would come after them. As such they came after him, Naruto himself had simply smiled as he'd wanted Lee to beat these jerks up a while ago and shut them up. Once again two bullies fell to Naruto's fist in front of the students and teachers sending and were then told to leave his friends alone or they would have another little chat.

Another two had fallen when Naruto found them picking on a couple of girls from his class. It had only angered him more when he saw one of the girls was Sakura as Miho had shown him a picture of her before. Putting them down had gotten him a lot of respect from the females around the school after he said guys should never hit girls unless they were sparring while simultaneously knocking them around.

The girls Sakura had been with had been introduced as Ino and Hinata. Hinata however was the only one who he really talked to now. He had found out that Hinata's mother had died during the birth of her little sister. After this had happened her father had all but abandoned her in favor of her little sister and never even spoke to her now without saying something negative towards her.

This however had only been the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Apparently the year before her mother died her uncle was killed in her fathers stead. Hinata had been kidnapped when she was four only for her father to kill the kidnapper. Hinata however had witnessed it and had actually grown to fear her families fighting style after that stating that she didn't want to kill anyone.

In response to this Naruto had told her that she didn't have to kill to use the style. He had went on to say that she still needed to learn it so that she could protect herself. Unfortunately her father had already abandoned her training as a result Naruto had given her the scroll containing the Kikouken (Spirit Energy Strke) fighting style. That had been about a year ago if not more.

He had tried making friends with some of the boys from his class but had given up after the parents had found out. After that he had thrown himself into his training hoping to better himself. He had also taken care to not stick out in the academy so as to not draw unwanted attention to himself. That however didn't mean he didn't crack jokes a lot especially when people walked into them.

This had actually been pretty easy. When given test he would only answer half the questions and leave the others blank. The thing was he only answered the harder questions to let people know he wasn't stupid and he just didn't care. While he had mastered the basics of the academy taijutsu style he didn't show it as he always used the simplest things to deal with bullies. In fact people originally thought he was simply strong and fast.

He found he had the largest chakra amount in the academy's history, hell he had more than most jounin's could boast to according to Sandaime. As a result however he had horrible control something he'd been trying to fix furiously. He was absolutely horrible at genjutsu though that could tie into his chakra control.

He was one of the best in class in terms of ninjutsu however. His usage of Kawarimi no jutsu was the quickest in the class. His usage of the Nawanuke no jutsu (Rope Escape Technique) was also above average. Henge was a godsend for him and had become his most used jutsu as it allowed him to go shopping without getting glared at.

He absolutely hated Bunshin no jutsu however. No matter what he tried to do, he would always produce sickly looking clones even if he tried to make it a large amount of clones. If that wasn't bad enough knowing his luck they'd make that the jutsu for the gennin exam.

Over the years his appearance had also changed. He now wore dark blue shinobi pants with bandages wrapped from the bottom to his sandals. He also wore a sleeveless blue shirt over a sleeveless black spandex shirt. On his wrist were two black wristbands that doubled as chakra weights. His hair was probably the only thing that stayed the same, short and spiky. On his left wrist was a bracelet made from prayer beads.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a bell ringing. Sighing and standing to his feet he calmly headed back to class with his hands in his pocket. Upon reaching the class he took his usual seat in the back and stayed quite. The class quickly filled up though it was noticeably smaller than when he first started. This was a due to a combination of parents withdrawing their children due to his presence or students not being able to cut it as a shinobi.

Not long later Iruka came in. Iruka had also changed a bit mostly haven grown taller though. No sooner had Iruka walked in that Naruto had put some earplugs in his ears. Just then Iruka engaged his infamous 'Big Head no jutsu' and a resounding "SHUT THE HELL UP" sounded through the class. Once he was finished the blonde calmly removed the earplugs with a smirk.

"Alright class now we'll begin the ninjutsu portion of the gennin exam which will be the final portion. The jutsu's needed to pass are Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no jutsu." Spoke the scarred chuunin.

He inwardly winced at that last one. He knew that Naruto wouldn't pass without being able to use that jutsu. Over the years he had learned a lot about the blonde as he became one of his favorite students. The boy was incredibly bright, as well as kind and funny. However he was also tough as diamonds which he had proved over the years.

Like himself Naruto was an orphan and depended mainly on himself. Unlike himself though the boy didn't act out or make a fool of himself to get attention. When he did have your attention though the boy was in complete control.

He had also learned from his discussions with both the boy and Sandaime-sama that the boy was highly spiritual. This was probably something that had been rubbed off on him by Sandaime-sama. When he asked Naruto about this he had told him that for him to survive his life there was definitely some higher power at work that wanted him alive, or else he'd have died long ago. Shaking himself from his thoughts he called for the first person to take the exam.

Forty-five minutes later Naruto was standing in front of Iruka and his assistant for the day Mizuki. Once he was told to he pulled of both Kawarimi and Henge, in which he transformed into Iruka, perfectly. It wasn't until he had to do the Bunshin that he allowed the smirk to come across his face. Bringing his hands up and forming a cross with his index and middle fingers on both hands he spoke the name of his technique.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

Both Iruka and Mizuki had dropped jaws upon hearing the name of the technique used by the academy student. There was a puff of smoke that cleared to show not three but five solid clones of the blonde each one grinning foxily.

"B-b how" mumbled Iruka in shock.

"Remember how I was having trouble performing bunshin no jutsu sensei." Spoke the blonde getting a nod from the scarred chuunin.

"Well I talked to Sarutobi-ojiisan about it. he told me I just have way too much chakra to create a bunshin without overloading it. Long story short he taught me Kage Bunshin to make up for it." finished the boy still grinning.

Iruka smiled at that if there was one thing Naruto liked doing it was surprising people. That much he could tell by the grin that took up his face every time he did it as if he had planned for it to go that way. Shaking himself from his thoughts he handed the boy one of the hitae-tae from the table stating that he passed.

While both of them were smiling Mizuki was scowling. His plan had just been ruined as he had wanted to use the boy knowing he couldn't create a bunshin. Now however it looked like he'd have to do it himself and risk getting caught…joy.

That night found Naruto in the forest surrounding the village. he had been out here since he'd been dismissed from the Academy. He had noticed the glares he got from most of the parents upon seeing him wearing a hitae-tae. He also noticed how everyone smiled seeing the Uchiha teme wearing one.

If it was one person he couldn't stand it was Uchiha Sasuke. In fact if it wasn't for Sakura he would've beaten the hell out of the boy a long, long time ago. However because Sakura was his friend and Miho's niece he'd given the arrogant bastard a pass, something that he had done against his better judgment.

Ever since the Uchiha massacre five years ago Sasuke has been a complete emo. The boy was always brooding in some little corner or running from his fangirls. The latter of the two he couldn't understand as he was quite sure he himself would enjoy the attention from the girls. In fact he had a few ideas for some of them that would no doubt be found within the pages of any book of the Icha Icha series.

His thoughts were broken however as he was forced to dodge a shuriken that nearly hit him in the head. Looking around from behind a tree he spotted something quite surprising. There just beneath him were Iruka and Mizuki fighting and more surprisingly was that the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, the very scroll from which he learned Kage Bunshin from was lying on the ground behind Mizuki, instead of wherever the hell Sandaime usually keeps it.

"How dare you steal the Forbidden Scroll." Yelled Iruka while throwing a kunai at Mizuki.

That was all Naruto needed to hear before making a move. Moving through the trees he circled until he was behind Mizuki and quickly snatched up the scroll. While he was turning to leave something else caught his attention.

"I can't believe you framed one of my students" yelled Iruka before punching the traitorous chuunin in the jaw. Mizuki staggered back for a moment and spat out blood.

"A student ha, that _boy_ is a monster or have you forgotten that." spat Mizuki.

"Naruto is a lot of things but he is not a monster." Spoke Iruka.

Before Mizuki could say anything the sound of branches cracking caught their attention. Looking over they both saw one Uzumaki Naruto glaring daggers at Mizuki walking towards him menacingly, the scroll of seals strapped on his back.

"See look at his eyes Iruka those are the eyes of a monster." Spoke Mizuki with a grin.

"Call me another monster and you'll wish you were never born." Spoke the blonde coldly.

"Why not it's what you are or have you forgotten." Said Mizuki still grinning.

"If so let me refresh your memory." He said ignoring Iruka's yelling for him to shut the hell up.

"Twelve years ago a demon the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village. That demon killed anyone he crossed. Finally the Yondaime came and sealed the demon within the body of a new born child. That child was you Naruto." Said Mizuki with a smirk seeing the boy freeze in his tracks

"That is why everyone hates you, why even Iruka hates you. During your rampage you even killed Iruka's parents…"

He would have continued but he suddenly found himself cut off from the oxygen he needed to breathe. Iruka blinked seeing Naruto with his fist thrust into Mizuki's stomach, he hadn't even seen the boy move.

"You talk to much." Spat the boy coldly, his blue eyes turning to slits.

"I have known about the Kyuubi's sealing since I was five years old, baka." Said the boy removing his fist from the chuunins stomach only to send him flying with a punch to the jaw.

"However you seem to be confusing the jailor with the jailed." Continued the blonde while staring at the chuunin that was struggling to bring himself to his feet.

He stopped here and took the scroll off of him before tossing it over to the stunned Iruka. Catching the scroll Iruka was shocked to see Mizuki cough up blood.

"Knowing Sarutobi-ojiisan he's probably watching this and has already sent the ANBU this way. Not only that but with me being out here this long my own ANBU guard should be on the way as I never stay out this late." Said the blonde before turning back to Mizuki who was now standing wide eyed in fear.

"Since that's the case I should hurry up and kick your ass before they get here and beat me to it." finished the blonde.

Mizuki hearing this charged for the blonde but was not prepared for the boy to suddenly disappear. The only warning he got before the pain came was a cry of "**Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Punch)**" before he felt the fist of the massive uppercut to the chest.

Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi was indeed watching using the standard crystal ball given to every Kage upon gaining the office. He had been fearing the worse when Mizuki spoke up about Kyuubi. He had been stunned into silence however when Naruto acted and punched the chuunin in the stomach during his little speech.

Upon listening to Naruto speak he was first surprised that 1) he already knew about the Kyuubi. 2) The boy hadn't told him he knew, though with the law in place it would be quite easy to feign ignorance. 3) The boy knew him so well he already knew he had the ANBU that way along with his own personal guards coming.

He had also been surprised when he saw the boys eyes change slightly. More surprising was that the fox wasn't influencing the boy at all. The kicker though was the uppercut delivered to Mizuki's chin.

"_Damn that has got to hurt. If I didn't know better I'd think that was Kushina that hit him._" thought Sarutobi with a shudder.

'_Minato-kun you would definitely be pleased with Naruto-kun if you were here now_.' Thought Sarutobi with a smile.

AN: That's it for the second chapter. Next chapter will be the team assignments and the gennin test. Incase anyone is wondering the Hitenryu Kung Fu style is the name of Fei Long's style. Kikouken is the name of the style i've given Hinata which comes from Chun Li. Also I am now looking for a beta for all three of my Naruto stories as I no longer have time to check them over. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER


	3. Team Assignments

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 3: Team Assignments

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter though I often wish I did.

Start Now:

It was a bright day in Konoha. Even as early as it was the people of the village were already going about their day. Naruto himself was currently making his way towards the academy though sluggishly. He had foregone training this morning instead opting to sleep in a bit as he had been up late the previous night.

The ANBU had arrived last night to find roughly ten Naruto clones knocking Mizuki around the clearing like a pinball. Naruto himself had only hit the bastard about four times the entire night. Hell he could have knocked him out with the Shoryuken but held it back just because the traitor had framed him.

After that he had been escorted to Sandaime's office to explain not only why he'd been in the area at that time, but how he had learned about Kyuubi. After this Sarutobi had wanted to know why the blonde hadn't told him he knew to which the blonde had stated 'You didn't tell me so why should I tell you'. He had also learned that he would no longer be under ANBU guard as assaulting a shinobi was treason.

After that the old man had finally allowed him to go home. It was during this time that Iruka had chosen to speak up thanking him for the help with Mizuki. More importantly in his mind the man had acknowledged him as his own person and not the Kyuubi. Once that was done they had gone their separate ways, Naruto shadowed by an ANBU guard just to make sure he got home.

This leads us to where he was now half asleep walking towards the academy. It was only when his sleep clouded mind registered the scent of Ichiraku's ramen that the boy stopped looking so much like the walking dead. Twenty minutes later he emerged from the stand officially awake and continued towards his destination by rooftop.

Hokage Tower:

In the center of the Hokage Tower in a room that is usually reserved for meetings with the council sat eight jounin's of Konohagakure no Sato. Along with them sat the Clan Heads for the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame Clans.

As if that wasn't enough, then along with them stood four ANBU members each having served as the personal guards of the newly instated gennin Uzumaki Naruto.

The reason for their presence was a simple one. Should the chosen sensei of Naruto's team hold a grudge against him because of the Kyuubi one of the members would be chosen as the team's jounin sensei. The favorite for this position was the current captain of the team.

In the center of them all sat the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren. He himself was lost in thought concerning a certain blonde. He was not so ignorant to not be aware of what Naruto had been doing for the past seven years. In fact he had known from the very first night that Naruto had taken possession of the 'Scroll of Lost Arts'.

That however was not what was worrying the old Kage. In fact it was Naruto's behavior last night that had shocked him. Naruto had always been a cheerful person despite the fact that he had very little to be cheerful for. He was also a very serious and quite person when not around those he knew and trusted.

It was for this reason that his ANBU guard hadn't changed since the boy was four years old. After the assassination attempt by a former guard the blonde had been very weary of people he didn't know. When he had changed the team guarding him he had personally introduced the boy to the new team and personally vouched for them.

From that time the only time they weren't watching him was when the boy went to train. If it was that time the guard would wait near the path he would take from the Hokage Training ground. He did it this way for the simple fact that no one but himself or Naruto could enter those grounds now lest they set off several alarms whilst simultaneously summoning a team of ANBU.

So it was no surprise that he knew of every incident in the blonde's life. His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when there was a puff of smoke within the room. Once the smoke cleared everyone was greeted to the sight of one very late jounin sitting in his seat.

"Well now that Kakashi has finally graced us with his presence we can finally begin the meeting. Even if we're starting an hour late." Said Sarutobi his sarcastic voice turning to one of slight anger.

"Now normally I wouldn't summon the Clan Heads just for team assignments. In fact I would have just let Iruka pick the teams however this time is different." Said the Sandaime catching the attention of all in the room.

"I think we all know that Konoha has not fully recovered from the last Great Shinobi War. Of course certain events since then have not helped matters either. It also doesn't help that we have had less students attending the academy each year. The fact that a new village has recently been founded as well as the growing numbers of Iwa and Kumo also don't fare well for us." He paused here and let everyone absorb that bit of information.

"It is for this reason that I believe this generation of shinobi will be most important for us. The fact that nine of them have more potential than the rest of their class hasn't escaped my notice either."

"If you look at your sheets you will see just who those people are. However I will spare you the boring reading and simply tell you of them as well as their strengths, weaknesses, and any thing else that needs to be known." He stopped here lighting his pipe and taking a long drag from it. Exhaling after the short speech he continued.

"These nine students are the ones with the highest probability of becoming Konoha shinobi. If they do I want them ready to take the upcoming chuunin exams; meaning you have six months to make them all chuunin level. So this is how the teams will be…"

Academy:

Iruka looked upon the newly instated gennin for what could be the last time for many of them. Pride shined in his eyes for those that he just knew would become certified gennin by the end of the week. He had just given the speech that he had written just for this very occasion

After one last look around the room and seeing the smiling faces of his students he glanced down at his clipboard. He had just gotten the team assignments an hour ago from Sandaime-sama by way of a gennin team. He had made the list of team assignments yesterday after the gennin exams. As is tradition he had delivered the list to Sandaime-sama for his approval and any changes he felt would need to be made.

While naming off the first six teams he couldn't help but chuckle at the varying reactions from the newly found gennin's. They ranged from not being on Sasuke-kun's team from the girls to not being on teams with that bad ass Naruto from both the boys and girls. He supposed that was to be expected though Sasuke and Naruto were the strongest gennin in class.

While this was going on Naruto himself was praying to every higher power he knew of that he wasn't put with the emo or one of his fangirls. He had no idea how teams were chosen but he knew if they wanted an assault team then he'd end up with the teme. He ignored Kyuubi's sadistic laughter at his situation.

"Team Seven Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Spoke Iruka breaking the blonde from his thoughts and thanking everyone that heard and answered his prayers.

Council Chambers:

"Inuzuka Kiba is loud, brash, and far too overconfident for his own good. If his affinity is anything like his personality he is definitely a lightning type. He knows three of the Academy jutsu's. Like all Inuzuka's he is very protective of his dog. He has no genjutsu to speak of but is proficient in his clan's ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Next is Haruno Sakura. Out of the nine she is certainly the weakest. She is incredibly smart and her taijutsu is straight out of the textbook. She has no jutsu besides the four academy jutsu, however her strength when angered is phenomenal and is the perfect genjutsu type. She is the classic fangirl and a rabid one at that.

She is also very easy to influence as she likes to follow the crowd. However within the academy everyone knows she is not to be trifled with as she is under Uzumaki Naruto's protection and has been for over five years. Aside from that she delivers a right hook that would make Tsunade proud so watch out for that Kakashi." he stopped here letting everyone absorb that and taking a puff from his pipe.

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the typical Uchiha meaning he's arrogant and believes himself superior to all others. Since the Uchiha Massacre he has become withdrawn and obsessed with revenge. He is the number one rookie and has an impressive amount of chakra for a gennin. He uses the classic Uchiha taijutsu and mastered all four academy taught jutsu's. His genjutsu is non existent and his Sharingan is still inactive." He stopped here with a muttered 'thank kami' that all the clan heads heard making them smirk.

"Aside from that he is mentally unstable, though it is not enough to do harm to himself. Still he has been having sessions with Inoichi every two weeks since the massacre. I wouldn't put it past him to abandon the leaf should a quicker way to power show itself. So that is something you would also have to watch out for Kakashi"

Academy:

"Team Eight Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, your jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenei."

Naruto grinned at that. Hinata was his best friend and Shino well he was Shino. Still somehow he knew this could work and would most definitely be for the best.

Council Chambers:

"Aburame Shino. His taijutsu is non existent with the exception of his knowledge of the academy taijutsu. He knows three of the four jutsu's from the academy. Aside from that his ninjutsu and genjutsu is non existent, his Kikai bugs give him little chakra to perform ninjutsu but make him virturally invulnerable to genjutsu. Rumor has it that he is also a clan prodigy." He stopped here letting everyone absorb that bit of information.

"Also he is possibly the best person to have on Naruto's team. He is intelligent and always level headed which would make him a perfect leader if he would speak up more. Also I believe he would also be able to symphasize with Naruto if he learns of the boys situation should it ever be necessary.

"Hyuga Hinata is the top kunoichi of her class. While kind and shy by nature she is quite fierce when angered. She is also very protective of her friends and those she cares for. Her taijutsu is superb with the combined might of her Byakugan and her knowledge of Juken as limited as it is.

She is also the confidant of Uzumaki Naruto and one of the few people to have his full trust. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she already had knowledge of the Kyuubi. It must also be noticed that he extremely protective of her.

Anyway in terms of taijutsu she is the second strongest of her class having only lost once and that was only because her opponent has superior speed. Her genjutsu and ninjutsu is non-existent however with the exception of the academy jutsu's. She is most likely a water type in terms of elemental affinity. Also she has lately begun questioning the circumstances of her mother's death"

He stopped here sending a look towards the stoic Hyuga head who was successfully hiding his surprise of his supposedly 'weak' daughter's strength.

"Uzumaki Naruto is incredibly bright and can tell enemy from ally at first meeting most times. He trust very few people but is completely loyal to those he does trust. He is the strongest of his class, his taijutsu being unmatched. According to Iruka he has managed to defeat every opponent with the exception of Hinata with basic academy taijutsu. In fact she is the only one to have forced him to use advanced taijutsu skills. I have never actually seen him train but judging from what I witnessed last night taijutsu wise he can at least match anyone up to low chuunin level.

His genjutsu however is non existent. He knows three of the academy taught jutsu's and Kage Bunshin which he managed to learn in one night." He paused here hearing the surprised gasped from several people.

"From the time of his birth he has had approximately 1,557 assassination attempts. This includes one attempt by a former member of Kiri's Seven Swordsman as well as a former ANBU member of this village. As a result of this he trust very few people within this village. This is something that must be fixed to restore his faith in this village and its people." He finished seriously.

"Damn and I thought the Uchiha was fucked up" muttered Kakashi quietly though everyone heard him.

Academy:

"Team nine is still in circulation from last year so we won't have one. Team Ten will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji, your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." said Iruka completely ignoring Ino's loud complaints before moving on.

Council Chambers:

"Akimichi Choji. has raw strength for a gennin that is quite impressive; however his speed leaves much to be desired. He knows three of the academy jutsu's. Along with that he is also quite efficient at his clan's ninjutsu. Unfortunately he'd rather spend his time eating than training and he has no taijutsu besides the academy taught style. He is however very loyal and protective of his friends as is evidenced by his friendship with Nara Shikamaru. If he is as much like his father as I believe he has a Doton elemental affinity." He paused here taking another drag from his pipe before continuing.

"Nara Shikamaru is the best friend of Akimichi Choji. Rumor has it that Shikamaru is in fact a closet genius. He knows all four of the academy taught jutsu's. His taijutsu is non existent as is his genjutsu. He is however like Choji quite efficient at his clan's ninjutsu. He is the complete opposite of Choji favoring speed over strength. Unfortunately he is also very lazy and would rather spend his time watching clouds or sleeping than training.

Next is Yamanaka Ino. Having grown up with Shikamaru and Choji she is seen by them as their 'bossy and annoying sister'. Out of the new graduates she is the second ranked kunoichi. She knows all four academy jutsu's and is quite proficient with her clan's ninjutsu. Unfortunately she'd rather spend her time gossiping, and shopping than training. Along with that somewhere along the line she has also become a rabid fangirl. She is also the perfect genjutsu type and has no taijutsu to speak of." He stopped here sending a questioning look at the Yamanaka clan head who simply nodded in response.

Academy:

As soon as Iruka finished with the team assignments he looked up to find Naruto already standing with the window open. Naruto had never been one to use the halls opting instead to use the window to get outside and avoid unnecessary conflicts. Telling the students to report back in one hour he was not surprised to hear the window close as soon as he finished speaking.

Smiling he turned and headed for the door himself. He had thirty minutes until he had to be back from lunch. This meant he had twenty minutes to spend at Ichiraku's with Naruto.

Later:

One hour and thirty minutes later found Naruto walking back into the class. Upon entering he saw only two teams remaining, those being his own and Sasuke-teme's.

"Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep." Said the blonde towards who he assumed to be his sensei.

She had long wavy black hair and a pair of exotic red eyes. Her dress was quite unique looking to be made of bandages and a red shirt could be seen covering her chest. The dress stopped short though giving a nice view of her legs.

"That's alright just don't let it happen again." Spoke the woman getting a nod from the blonde.

"Right well let's head up to the roof." Spoke the woman before turning and walking out of the room.

The gennin said nothing and followed her silently completely forgetting about team seven who would still be there three hours from now.

Once the group made it to the roof they ended up sitting by a group of tables. Naruto himself simply sat down staring out at the Hokage Monument. He frowned at the sight of it. he had made plans to paint it but as payment for the old man to let him learn Kage Bunshin he had to go six months without a single prank.

He only did a prank every two weeks and the Monument was supposed to be his final prank and his legacy. Now you may be wondering why he would spend time pranking villagers and shinobi when he could be training. The answer is actually quite simple; there is no better training than outrunning a group of chuunin and jounin. It helps with your speed, stealth and stamina.

"Well lets get to know each other shall we, I'll start first. My name is Yuhi Kurenei. My likes are genjutsu and sweets. My dislikes are perverts. As far as dreams…well right now just making sure you guys become great shinobi. Now you next." Finished the red eyed jounin pointing towards Shino.

"My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are collecting bugs to interbreed into my clan's colony. My dislikes are people who disrespect bugs. My dream is to become a decent clan head." Finished Shino in the monologue his clan is known for.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. My likes are my friends, pressing flowers, and making medical creams. I have a few dislikes though they'll have to remain nameless. My dream…" she stopped here and blushed while sneaking a glance towards Naruto, who at the moment was staring out at the Monument.

"Your turn Blondie." Said Kurenei breaking the boy from his thoughts. Naruto stayed silent for a moment going over everything that was said before speaking his piece.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training and those important to me. My dislikes are idiotic bastards that judge people before they get to know them. Other than that I hate assassins, the council, and foxes. My dream is to find a reason for my existence." Finished the blonde quietly.

"Right well that's all for today. Meet me at training ground eight and seven tomorrow morning for your exam.

Just so you know only nine of the twenty seven graduates actually become gennin everyone else goes back to the academy. You have a 66.6 percent chance at passing and continuing on to become actual gennins." With that said the black haired jounin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The next morning found the three members of team eight sitting under a tree in their assigned training grounds. It was still early but everyone could tell it would be especially hot today. Hinata herself was seriously debating weather or not to keep her jacket on, the same could be said for Shino. In fact the only one who didn't seem affected by the heat was Naruto. That however was only because being Kyuubi's container gave him immunity to fire.

"Alright guys we're going to play a little game. The results of the game will determine weather you pass or fail." Said Kurenei pausing to let them absorb that before continuing.

"So here's the deal. For the next two hours we'll be playing Hide & Seek shinobi style. All you have to do is avoid being caught." Said the red eyed jounin.

"Okay what's the catch?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"The catch is you have to do it together. Meaning if one person is caught you all fail. Like I said we're doing this ninja style so you can use jutsu as long as they're not destructive. The entire village is usable as a field, but your only safe when time runs out. You have until nine, GO."

AN: That's it for this chapter. Yea I know you guys were probably looking forward to the gennin exam but we all know they pass already. Like the title says this chap was mainly about the team assignments next chapter I can finally get to the action. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER


	4. A C Ranked Mission

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 4: A C-Ranked Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

AN: First off I have to thank everyone who reviewed. Secondly I have to say all mistakes made last chapter that I could see have been fixed. Also Naruto's style is a mix between Ken and Ryu. This means he can use Ryu's style utilizing strength and Ken's face paced style.

Start Now:

The sounds of smacking flesh sounded throughout the training grounds of the Hidden Leave Village. It was still very early, so much so that even the sun itself was just starting to peak over the horizon. Regardless of this however two boys could be seen pounding away at each other in training ground number nine.

The first boy was garbed in only a pair of green shinobi style pants. A pair of blue shinobi sandals covered his feet while a Konoha hitae-tae acted as a belt for his pants. White bandages covered the entire length of his arms. Short black hair adorned the top of his head as sweat dripped down his forehead. The boy looked to be only about 13 years old despite the muscles covering his arms or his well defined six pack abs. (AN: He looks like Fei Long in Street Fighter 2v)

This boy was none other than 'Konoha's Green Beast' Rock Lee, though one might never know when comparing him to his past self. Gone were the ponytail and bushy eyebrows he had donned during his early years as an academy student. In its place was one of Konoha's strongest gennin.

He had narrowly avoided becoming Gai's clone thanks to timely interference from Naruto. The blonde wanting to spare everyone from another Gai had stated that in order for Lee to be known as Rock Lee instead of mini Gai then he must create an image for himself. While it had worked to some extent Gai had still managed to rub some of his quirks off on his long time apprentice, but that's a story for another time.

Across from him stood one Uzumaki Naruto. Today he had chosen a dark grey training gi. The robe was held together by a blue belt, a black spandex shirt was worn underneath his robe. He wore his prayer beads on his left wrist and his hitae-tae tied securely around his forehead. His gi was soaked with sweat and he panted heavily exhausted by today's sparring session.

"NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AS ALWAYS, BUT I WILL STILL WIN. YOSH!!" screamed Lee making the blonde gennin cringe at the volume.

Immediately after this declaration Lee shot forward. However instead of using the signature spin kick his teammates always saw from him the black haired boy lashed out with a fist. Naruto seeing it coming blocked it as well as the two punches that followed behind it. Grabbing onto the other boy's wrist after the last punch the blonde quickly tossed the black haired boy over his shoulder.

Lee quickly recovered and nearing the ground planted his right hand to the ground. Using it to flip himself he sprung back up before landing on his feet. However before either of them could charge the other both boys saw the sun come up and groaned.

"So same time tomorrow?" Asked Lee as he moved to grab his things.

"I'll let you know. Kurenei-sensei's been talking about getting us a C-rank so I don't know yet." Replied Naruto wiping the sweat from himself with a towel.

Lee nodded at that before putting on the green vest he'd left sitting on top of his bag. Once done he grabbed his things and left with a wave. Naruto smirked seeing this before heading towards home for a quick shower and then breakfast.

Hyuga Estate:

At the same time Hyuga Hinata was just finishing her own morning training. Unlike Naruto and Lee she didn't have the freedom to come and go as she pleased. She was the heiress to Konoha's most powerful and noble clan. As such she had a limited amount of movement, this was especially true since her attempted kidnapping.

Luckily no one but the guards and cook were ever up this early. Even if someone was up however usage of the Byakugan was forbidden within the compound unless you were in the training areas. This gave her just enough freedom for her morning workouts. She of course trained in the gardens which were a good distance from the clans training areas.

Her training outfit consisted of red pants with flat footed black shoes. She also wore a sleeveless red Chinese style top with a blue sash tied around her waist. She wore blue wristbands on each wrist and her hair, which she'd allowed to grow long, was tied back into a ponytail which stopped at her mid back and was held together by her hitae-tae.

Coming out of a combo of quick kicks she spun before flipping onto her hands and spinning with her legs spread wide to her sides. Coming out of the spin she pushed off the ground and flipped into yet another kick in mid air before landing and settling back into her stance.

Not even stopping to catch her breath she sent out a combo of jyuken strikes to her imaginary enemy. Sweat flew off her unmarred forehead as she continued to take her frustrations out on her imaginary enemy, who to her eyes resembled either cloud nins or the Hyuga's elder council.

Finally she ceased her barrage of attacks and glanced up at the sky. After determining the time she headed off towards her room for a change of clothes and a shower before meeting her team. Moving quickly she missed the visage of her shocked father who had seen the last fifteen minutes of her training.

Yamanaka Coumpound:

Elsewhere Yamanaka Ino was just finishing her own training and she was not happy. For the last six weeks her mother had been running her ragged. It had started just after she had had her first team meeting. Her father had come home to talk to her mother. Ino had no idea what was said but she definitely knew that her daily early morning torture sessions were a result of the discussion.

She wasn't the only one however as Choji had also recently started work with his family taijutsu. While she had no idea what type of style the Akimichi clan used she knew it was something as it was no longer uncommon for Choji to show up to the team meetings too tired to even eat his chips; though he still did it even if he did it slowly.

In fact as far as she knew Shikamaru was the only one who wasn't doing some kind of taijutsu training with his family now. This was a shock to her since for as long as she could remember she, Choji, and Shikamaru had always started training anything at the exact same time. Regardless of this though Asuma-sensei was now teaching the lazy Nara how to use trench knives, which Ino was thankful for as it made the lazy bum do some work.

Training Ground #8

Naruto arrived at his teams training ground finding he was the last to arrive, as usual. He was always the last to arrive since he had to change into his mission clothes after his morning training. That didn't bother him however since Shino and Hinata were early for everything. Nodding towards his teammates the blonde sat back against a training log and rested his eyes. Not long after that Kurenei arrived in her usual whirl of leaves compliments of the 'Shunshin no jutsu'.

After doing their warm-ups, which consisted of different types of stretches, team eight headed towards the tower. Along the way Naruto ignored the cold looks given to him by the villagers, he had grown used to it over the years. Kurenei however was still surprised at this knowing Naruto had put up with the glares and weak killing intent from the villagers all his life.

Upon reaching the tower the group headed straight to mission central. Mission central was a room one floor beneath the Hokage's Office. The room had one large desk where the Sandaime and his assistants sorted through the missions assignments. It also held several filing cabinets where unassigned missions were stored. The filing cabinets were each lined up along the back wall each holding a certain class of missions ranging from D-ranked on the far left to S-rank on the far right.

This floor also held the Council chambers were the members of the council and Sandaime held their meetings. The place in Naruto's opinion is where the most evil of Konoha's citizens gathered to plot his death. If Sandaime knew the blonde's thoughts he'd be surprised about how accurate the boy was in his guess.

"Team eight early as always is see." spoke Sandaime breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

Looking towards the teams mission folder a smile graced his old features. Unlike Kakashi, and his lazy son Asuma, Kurenei had been taking her job seriously. Her team came in early everyday and did no less than three D-rank missions before heading off for team training. The results of this had paid off well as her team had over 40 d-ranks done within their first three weeks together.

"Alright Kurenei seeing as you team is over the limit of required D-ranks I'll give you a choice. You could either take a D-rank to further improve your groups teamwork. Or you guys could take your first C-rank." Spoke the old man.

"We'll take the C-rank Hokage-sama." Spoke Kurenei quickly.

Sarutobi wasn't surprised by her choice. Any jounin would begin to go stir crazy after being in the village for six weeks. He didn't even need to take Naruto into account who, as much as he tried to hide it, was practically dying to get out of the village and away from the glares.

He had noticed that the blonde had spent a large amount of time outside of the village since he had become a gennin. If he was in the village he stuck to the rooftops if not with his team. That thought put a frown on the old Hokage's face, at this rate Naruto would leave the village the first chance he got. That however would most likely be when he died as he knew the blonde held very little attachment to the village or its people.

Shaking himself from his thoughts on that matter he began looking through mission folders. After a few minutes of reading through and ruling out missions he finally came to one he liked.

"It seems the capital is having bandit problems. Apparently the bandits have been attacking under the cover of night at least once a week. You and your team are to head there and put a stop to it."

Kurenei nodded at this accepting the mission as well as the scroll containing the details of it. Once done she turned to her team giving them an hour to pack up before meeting her at the gates.

An hour later found team eight gathered together at the gates. After a quick equipment check by Kurenei and a check in with the guards the group walked out of the gates. The trip had been made in silence as the group moved towards the capitol. Along the way Naruto had been forced to shed his gi top leaving him in the black spandex shirt.

This action had not gone unnoticed by Kurenei and Hinata, the latter of the two almost tripping from the branch she was about to jump from. Shino himself smiled inwardly as the coat's his clan were known for wearing had chakra circulating the inner area allowing for them to keep cool.

After about another hour of travel they stopped as they came to a bridge. It was then Naruto saw the reason Fire Country had was named as it was, the two volcanoes on either side of the bridge. Luckily they were far enough away from the bridge for them not to worry about.

Twenty minutes later found the group staring down at the capitol city of Fire Country, Suzuki. The capitol looked to be at least twice the size of Konoha, much to the shock of the gennin. After the gennin got over their shock Kurenei led them to their hotel and then to the office of the city's leader, the mayor.

The mayor's office was much like that of the Sandaime's. In fact the main thing they found different was that this office had a single door to enter from instead of the two large double doors. Hell the office even held pictures of each of the Hokage's in their prime.

"Welcome to Suzuki city." Spoke the man behind the desk breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

Since the man was sitting Naruto couldn't tell much about him. What he could see though was that the man was muscular as that could be seen through his dress shirt. His hair was cut short in an even cut. His skin was well tanned, most likely due to his time staying within the capitol.

"It's good to see you again Blanka-sama." Said Kurenei with a small bow.

"It is good to see you as well Yuhi-san." Replied the man known as Blanka.

"You're Blanka Katashi correct." Spoke Naruto quietly a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Hai. I'm surprised one as young as yourself knows of me." Spoke the man.

"Most of my childhood was spent within the library. It's an honor to meet the man said to be on the same level as the Yondaime." Said Naruto

"The honor is mine, Uzumaki Naruto-san." Said Blanka much to the blondes shock.

"Don't be surprised I'm from Konoha after all and I visit regularly. Sarutobi-sama speaks quite highly of you." Explained the man getting a sigh of relief from the boy.

"Well now why don't you guys go look around town while I have a word with your sensei." Said Blanka who got a nod from Kurenei.

Seeing this, the gennin each gave a nod before turning and walking out of the door. Once out the door both Shino and Hinata rounded on the blonde who answered the unasked question.

"That was Blanka Katashi the Yondaime's teammate. Unlike Yondaime who specialized in fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu, he specialized in explosives and fuuinjutsu. His team was favored to become the next Sannin until they each went there separate ways." Explained Naruto getting nods from the two who filed that tidbit of information away for later.

A few minutes later found Shino walking away from his teammates leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Hinata blushed faintly once they were left alone, while they had spent more time together she was still the same when around her crush.

"So you want to go get something to eat?" asked the blonde.

Hinata went to answer when her stomach beat her to it. Blushing a deep shade of red she, buried her head into his shoulder as they walked towards the nearest restaurant.

As they walked Naruto couldn't help but notice something. That something was the lack of glares, curses, and killing intent that he usually received within the village. It was as he noticed this that he allowed a small smile to come across his face as he laced his fingers with Hinata's.

Hinata herself smiled at the gesture knowing what it meant. They were in a place where no one knew them and held any expectations of them. Right now she wasn't the Hyuga Heiress and Naruto wasn't the 'demon spawn'. Right now she was just Hinata and he was just Naruto, and right now she couldn't be happier, well she could but she quickly stomped those thoughts out, along with the blush that came with them.

Three days later:

Naruto sighed as he sat in his spot in the trees. He was currently a mile a way from the capitol on the eastern side. According to the information Kurenei-sensei had gotten the bandits always came from the eastern side of the village, always around midnight. According to Blanka-sama there were only twenty of them that came but he wasn't sure who the leader was. He did however say that this leader apparently had some shinobi training judging from the reports given.

Kurenei had stated that the guy was probably just some punk who couldn't make it through the academy as all he ever used were kunai and shuriken. It was either that or he was smart enough not to use jutsu that could link him back to his home village; it was most likely the latter of the two.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up just in time to see the group of bandits coming down over the hill. He smirked at the sight sending a single clink into his headpiece, the signal to start the first phase of their operation.

Shino who was positioned in the trees several feet behind Naruto immediately released his bugs hearing the sound. Naruto watched as the bugs crawled along the ground taking positions in trees, bushes and on rocks. A smirk crossed his face at the benefits of having an Aburame on his team played across his mind. Whoever had thought up the idea of using bugs as weapons had indeed been a genius. Shaking this thought from his mind he sent two consecutive clicks into the headpiece.

Kurenei who was positioned in the highest branches of her own tree immediately ran through a series of seals. After finishing the seals she quickly layered the subtle genjutsu on the surrounding area, once the bandits step into it they'd basically be traveling in circles while thinking they were getting closer to the town.

This would be the only part she'd play unless things escalated beyond the control of the gennin. This would also allow her to see just how much the three had grown under her command. She was a bit disappointed though that none of her students could use genjutsu. Shino's kakai bugs ate up all his spare chakra, Hinata as a Hyuga used nothing but taijutsu, though she at least wanted to learn more.

Finally there was Naruto whose horrible chakra control prevented him from doing anything more than dispelling genjutsu's. While his control was good for your average gennin, Naruto wasn't average in the fact that his chakra level could compare to the Sandaime's. As such genjutsu was out of the question for him. She absentmindedly sent a few clicks into her earpiece while thinking about her current situation. She sighed idly wondering if she should find herself an apprentice.

Hinata who was perched within a tree near her teammates silently counted the number of bandits with the usage of her Byakugan. Focusing a bit more chakra into her eyes the girl added in the back of the group. Once she confirmed the number she sent a few clicks into her earpiece before jumping to the ground.

Something was wrong, that was the thought going through the mind of the bandit leader. They had been walking for a while now and he knew they should've reached the city by now. It had grown quite not too long ago, too quiet for a forest. He bit his lip in thought enough to break skin; almost as soon as he did the illusion around him shimmered before breaking.

His eyes widened at that and he ducked barely dodging the punch that was aimed at his jaw. He quickly jumped backwards creating some distance while dispelling the genjutsu around the area. Looking around he knew immediately this was a Konoha gennin team just from the sight of the Hyuga and the Aburame. The question was however where was the third teammate and the jounin?

His question was answered when he felt himself get kicked in the back. Naruto watched as the man flew towards a tree only to flip himself and land on his feet. He smirked when he saw the man's eyes narrow behind his mask when he saw the two thugs behind him had been knocked out. His eyes narrowed hearing the man chuckle before it turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh this is great, they sent the Kyubi brat." spoke the man though his voice alone was enough to grate on the blondes nerves.

"On top of that they sent the Hyuga, I guess I could take her to Kumo and get me a nice reward."

Anything further was cut off as he blocked a punch to his chest, the force of which was enough to send him skidding back.

"Shouldn't you be rotting in a cell right now, _Mizuki-teme_." Said the blonde spitting the name out like venom.

The man laughed before pulling the mask down exposing his face. Next he pulled the up the top part of the bandana he was wearing exposing the slashed leaf symbol.

"I won't have to worry about that now. Once I kill you I can go back and they'd treat me like a hero. Of course the blame for the heirs of the Hyuga and Aburame clans would fall on you for finally showing your true colors."

He barely even finished his sentence before he found himself being sent flying from a strong kick to the stomach. Naruto watched him fly before he slammed into a tree. Mizuki got up and spit a bit of blood from his mouth before looking into the slitted eyes of Konoha's resident fox boy.

Quickly pulling a scroll from one of his many pockets he quickly opened it causing for a puff of smoke to cloud the blondes vision. The smoke hadn't even cleared before a large shuriken came flying towards him. Seeing it coming the blonde gennin quickly stepped to the side.

He looked up just in time to see Mizuki descending on him with another giant shuriken spinning in his right hand. Naruto quickly stepped to the side, catching the nuke-nin by his shirt and upper right arm before tossing him over his shoulder. Mizuki recovered quickly however and flipped in the air while throwing the shuriken at the blonde.

Mizuki landed on his feet and watched in satisfaction as the shuriken flew towards the blondes face. Naruto simply watched it come at him before he snatched it out of the air and sent it right back at his former teacher. Mizuki due to his stunned state couldn't react before the shuriken buried itself into his stomach.

It was just after this that Kurenei landed behind him. She had been a bit distracted having to help Hinata and Shino deal with the rest of the bandits that they hadn't knocked out. Even still she had heard every word over the earpiece as had Hinata and Shino. Even still she was surprised at the speed it had taken for Naruto to dispatch a chuunin. Naruto himself wasn't surprised at all Lee was far stronger than the dead nuke-nin even if he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu.

"Naruto you know…" Kurenei started only to be cut off by her student.

"It's okay sensei, this isn't the first time I've killed someone. The way I see it if I hadn't killed him he could've become a threat to not only myself but you guys as well. Though he probably would have only been an annoyance to you." Stated the blonde getting a worried nod from Kurenei.

Still the rookie jounin couldn't help but wonder and worry about things when it came down to her blonde student. Not for the first time she found her self cursing the villagers for what they'd done to the boy before her.

She also couldn't help from wishing she could've helped him when he was younger. Demon vessel or not, no one deserves to go through the things that he'd been through in his short life. She silently vowed to herself to make it up to the boy before her.

AN: That's it for this chapter. For some reason it feels like something's missing but it could be just me. Next chapter features everyone's favorite drunk bridge builder and a trip to Wave Country. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	5. Enter Wave

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 5: Enter Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter so all you punk ass lawyers can leave me alone now.

AN: Hey guys it's been a while. And before you guys start ranting about lack of chapters I'd just like to say that I do have a life outside of fan fiction. Seriously though as pressed as I've been lately I only have two days a week to write, and a grip of stories to write for. So with that said please don't be upset if chapters take a while to come.

In a small clearing within the forest surrounding Konoha Uzumaki Naruto could be found panting in exhaustion. Several of the trees around him had slashes in them showing the results of his training. Almost as soon as they had returned from the capitol Kurenei had upped the training of the entire team. The first thing she had done was teach the trio the tree climbing exercise.

After this she had increased the time they spent training. Individually however she had sent Hinata and Shino to learn their family techniques. Since then Shino's father had been training him personally in his family techniques. Hinata on the other hand couldn't do this due to the fact that her father had already abandoned her training, though she said she'd be fine.

Naruto however was different. Seeing as the blonde had no family he had started to spend more time around Kurenei. As such Kurenei had taught him how to tell if he was caught within a genjutsu and several different ways to cancel them. Other than that the blonde spent his time either training alone or sparring with Lee.

Aside from this the group's teamwork had grown greatly. After the confrontation with Mizuki, Shino had approached Naruto about the things that he'd heard that day. True to Sandaime's beliefs Shino had indeed been sympathetic with the blonde as he himself was in a similar situation. After all people tended to stay away from Aburame's due to the fact that they shared their bodies with bugs.

Hinata however had needed no words to convey her feelings instead giving the blonde a hug and kiss on the cheek. Hinata had known of the Kyubi for years since, mainly due to the fact that people tended to speak their minds when they thought no one was around. Of course she had never told the blonde that she knew and had instead pretended no to know.

Looking up towards the sky the blonde frowned at the position of the sun. He was never that good with telling time by the position of the sun. Still he knew it was around twelve o'clock. As such he picked himself off the ground and headed off to get something to eat. Each of the members of team eight had a certain food that they craved above all others. For Kurenei it was sushi, Hinata cinnamon buns, Shino spicy foods, and for Naruto it was ramen.

As such he found himself walking the familiar path towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Along the way he ignored the glares and killing intent coming to him from the villagers. As far as he was concerned the civilians posed no threat to him seeing as he could take them all on at the same time thanks to the Kage Bunshin.

Such thoughts however were banished from his mind as soon as the curtains to Ichiraku's were moved aside. As the aroma of fresh noodles hit his nose the blonde took his favorite seat at the counter as if in a trance causing a certain waitress to giggle at his antics.

Hokage Tower:

Sandaime stared at the gennin team in front of him with barely concealed annoyance. Two of its members had just thrown a temper tantrum because they were tired of only doing D-ranked missions. The third had simply stood brooding beside them though his eyes said that he was demanding a higher level mission. Beside him Iruka's eyebrow was twitching dangerously and he was just moments away from blowing his top when the Sandaime spoke up.

"While I understand your desire for a higher level mission I can not allow it." Spoke the Sandaime catching the attention of all in the room.

"While it is true that I have sent both teams eight and ten on C-ranked missions I only did so after they completed the minimum amount of D-ranks needed before they could taken on a C-rank mission. Your team however despite being together for three months hasn't even completed sixteen." He paused here taking a puff from his pipe before continuing.

"As it stands you three are not ready for a higher level mission."

It was only after he finished speaking that the old man noticed the three gennin weren't even listening. Kiba was even talking about the new tricks his dog can do.

"Fine you want a higher ranked mission you'll get it." Said Sarutobi much to Iruka's shock.

Before the gennin could celebrate or Iruka could protest the door opened and an old man carrying a bottle of sake walked in.

"These are the ninja that's supposed to protect me, their just kids, they'll probably just get themselves killed. And what's up with that one I mean what kind of ninja has pink hair." Said the old man

"These are just some of them the others will meet you at the gate in an hour Tazuna-san." Said the old man getting a nod from the old man who proceeded to walk out the door.

"Another team, what gives old man." Yelled Kiba.

"Be respectful to the Hokage brat." Yelled Iruka.

"Like I said you three are not ready for a higher ranked mission. As such I'm sending a team with you that is." With that the Hokage dismissed them ending the conversation.

An hour later found Tazuna and the members of team seven including Kakashi at the gate waiting to see who the team would be. They were each surprised when Shino stepped out of the shadows on the side of them and leaned against the gates. Two minutes later Shino turned looked up from the wall just in time to see Naruto and Hinata (wearing her cannon outfit) land down in front of him.

"You're late" spoke the bug user in his usual monotone.

"Sorry oto-san held me up." Said Hinata getting a nod from the bug user. Not a second later Kurenei appeared in a whirl of leaves.

"So Kurenei-sensei what's last minute mission I heard about" asked Naruto

"Escort and guard duty, apparently Hokage-sama allowed a team to go on a C-rank when they weren't ready. We're just going along as back-up in case anything happens." Spoke Kurenei getting nods out of her group.

"So the most we have to worry about is bandits." Stated Hinata getting a nod from Kurenei.

Seeing this all three remove scrolls from their pockets. Once done they quickly swipe blood onto a part of the scroll causing a few puffs of smoke. When it cleared each of them had one kunai and shuriken holster each along with several explosive tags and ninja wire.

Tazuna who was leaning on the wall couldn't help but be impressed with this group, even if they were still too young for his liking. Kakashi was also impressed seeing as most gennin had no idea how to seal away weapons. Sasuke however narrowed his eyes at the group having skills that he didn't.

"Right well everyone ready to go?" asked Kakashi getting nods from his group.

Team eight looked at team seven before Naruto shrugged and walked out the gates with his teammates close behind him. As they walked Sakura fired questions repeatedly towards Tazuna and Kakashi until Naruto had finally stopped her.

"Sakura calm down and think for a second your asking questions that you already know the answers to." Said the blonde making the pink haired girl blink before her eyes went wide in realization and a sheepish look took over her features.

Kakashi whose nose was buried into an Icha Icha Paradise book couldn't help but be grateful for the silence. While Sasuke simply smirked since the fangirl had stopped talking.

An hour later and Naruto was barely resisting the urge to take out his own copy of the infamous orange book. In fact the only thing stopping him was Kurenei's presence and the knowledge that the jounin hated perverts of any type with a passion. Naruto however only read the book because of the story, still it was too risky with Kurenei.

Hinata he wasn't worried about since she read them as well, hell they even read them together. Normally this wouldn't be done unless they were a couple but seeing as how they were in all but title they let it pass. At the moment Hinata was just content in the knowledge that she had him and that was all that mattered.

The Next Day:

Things had progressed much the same way as it had the previous day. The only exception was that the group made its way to Wave without Sakura's bombardment of questions. Instead she had chosen to stick by Hinata in hopes of starting off a conversation. She was surprised with how easy it was to talk to the girl who hardly talked to anyone in the Academy.

Naruto himself walked next to Shino in a companionable silence as he took in the scenery. As he did this he couldn't help but chuckle as something on the road caught his attention. Shino hearing the sound rose an eyebrow to which Naruto tilted his head forward to in response.

Shino shrugged his shoulders once he saw what had caught his teammate's attention, a puddle on the side of the road. Kakashi who was walking at the rear of the group couldn't help but be impressed with the members of team eight as each of them had noticed something out of place, unlike his own students. Even Hinata who was still talking with Sakura had seen it, though she pretended she didn't.

Almost as soon as they passed the seemingly harmless puddle two people emerged from it wearing clawed gauntlets that had a chain connecting them to each other. Moving quickly they made quick work of Kakashi wrapping him up within the chain and pulling. Blood and guts sprayed through the air as the blades around the chain sliced through the masked shinobi.

"One done"

Spoke the duo in unison as they sped towards their next target, Kurenei. Before the raven haired beauty could react she had suffered the same fate as Kakashi. Sakura screamed at seeing such a thing happen while Kiba and Sasuke froze in shock. Team eight however were already moving with Shino staying back to guard Tazuna as Hinata and Naruto charged forward.

Sasuke quickly shaking himself out of his shock quickly threw a kunai into the links of the chains. Without pause the attackers released the chain connecting them to each other before speeding towards their target. Unfortunately for the long haired one he had the displeasure of his stomach being introduced to Naruto's outstretched fist. Because of his speed he doubled over though he quickly managed to regain his composure. Naruto winced as the claws from the man's gauntlet scratched his side as his opponent pulled away.

He didn't get far as Shino took that moment to make his presence known. Standing behind the man he gave him a solid back fist to the head. The man stumbled forward right back towards Naruto. Once he was in range Naruto jumped into the air and delivered a vicious spin kick to the man's neck sending him crashing into a tree.

Meanwhile the other made for Tazuna only to be forced to dodge a palm strike from Hinata. As he spun around the girl he was surprised when she ducked his claw swipe and gave him a few strikes into the lower portion of his arm.

Still continuing past the girl and ignoring the sting in his arm as well as the smirk on her face he continued towards Tazuna. Sasuke seeing this hopped in front of his still frozen teammates only for Kakashi to appear in front of him and knock the nin out with a clothesline.

"Sensei you're ok." Said Sakura in relief.

"Of course they are, their jounin for a reason Haruno-san." Said Shino in his usual monotone.

"Good job you guys though I didn't think you would freeze up like that, Kiba." Said Kakashi.

"These guys are chuunin level nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato Kakashi." Said Kurenei from her position above the now tied up.

"Their known as the 'Demon Brothers' and are known to keep fighting no matter the circumstance." Said Kakashi his voice serious and his single exposed eye hard as steel.

"You guys check for injuries specifically slash marks their claws are often poisoned." said the scarecrow to the gathered gennins.

Naruto scowled hearing this before walking over and delivering a brutal kick to the ribs of his former opponent shocking everyone. At least until they saw the slash mark on the blonde side and understood his anger, especially team eight as they knew exactly why the blonde was mad.

"We need to talk Tazuna-san" said Kurenei her red eyes narrow and tone icy.

The sake drinking old man shifted uncomfortably under the jounin's gaze but nodded nonetheless. Seeing this both jounin's led the man away from the gennin so they could speak in private.

While this was going on Naruto had chosen to sit against a tree as he felt the itch of his skin stitching back together. Kami he hated when the fox healed him because then he'd have to hear him bitch.

"**You are weak gaki, letting this weakling ningen even put a scratch on you is enough to show that.**" Came Kyubi's mocking voice.

"_Shut it fur ball I don't have the patience or desire to deal with your bitching right now_." Replied the blonde mentally.

Kami he hated that fox. Years ago he and the fox had realized they held a mutual hatred of one another even if they were stuck with each other. Still that didn't mean that either of them would give up on getting rid of the other. For Kyubi it would be a simple matter of flooding enough youki into the boys system to kill him. This is why Naruto had never allowed for any of the foxes power to leak out.

For Naruto however it would be a different matter altogether. He had found not one safe method of ridding himself of the fox without killing himself in the process and he'd been looking since they had first come into contact with one another. His thought process however was soon interrupted by the return of the jounin. After a bit of an explanation for why Tazuna had lied about the missions rank they had all eventually agreed to continue, some more reluctantly than others.

Later:

Kakashi sat quietly in his position in the back of the boat. He knew that their next opponent would no doubt be a jounin. If it were just Kurenei and himself this wouldn't have been a problem. However they were currently travelling with six rookie gennin, meaning they'd be forced to protect them.

He knew that Kurenei knew this as well, yet the woman wasn't fazed by this knowledge in the slightest. In fact the rookie jounin was exuding an aura of confidence not in herself, but in her team. It was as if she expected them to be able to stand up to jounin level shinobi which was ridiculous. Sure they had managed to take down the demon brothers but that was most likely because they were most likely not even giving the kids their full attention.

He knew for a fact his own team wasn't ready for anything of this level, hell they could hardly work together well enough to catch that stupid cat. Now they were expecting to take on a jounin and walk out of it as if it was nothing. They'd be lucky if they got out of this mess with all the team members in one piece, much less alive.

A set of gasp sounded as the Konoha gennin as they laid eyes on the magnificent, though unfinished bridge through the surrounding mist. While Sakura and Hinata gasped, Kiba whistled at the sight, and Sasuke's eyes went wide before he quickly regained his composure. Though it was unseen behind his glasses Shino's eyes had also went wide at the sight.

"Wow." The whispered comment of the single blonde haired youth held the collective thoughts of the group of twelve year olds. Kurenei allowed herself to smile at that seeing as the gennin still held some of their childish innocence.

Not long later they had finally reached land and climbed off the boat which silently left after all its passengers had departed. Moving quickly the group headed off hoping to reach Tazuna's home without any trouble. Unfortunately this was not to be as they were all forced to the ground.

Looking up Naruto saw a large sword embedded into the trunk of a nearby tree. On the hilt of the sword stood a man clad in grey shinobi pants with white bandages wrapped around his ankles. He wore no shirt though his face and torso were covered by bandages. Black hair topped his head as his black eyes took in the sight of the group before him. Finally a slashed Kiri hitae-tae was tied to his forehead the metal plate on the side of his head.

"Well if it isn't A-class missing nin Momochi Zabuza." Stated Kakashi stepping forward.

"Well if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed." Stated Zabuza in a gruff voice. At hearing the word Sharingan, Sasuke went wide eyed before turning to look at his sensei.

"You guys guard Tazuna, this one's way out of your league. For this battle I'll have no choice but to use this." With that said the silver haired man raised his forehead protector from over his covered eye, exposing the single red eye that it hid three black comma marks spinning slowly around a black pupil.

"To see the Sharingan so early, I'm honored. while I was a part of Kiri's ANBU I memorized the Bingo Book. And while the female your with wasn't in it I learned much about you. The man who has copied over a thousand jutsu's, 'The Copy Ninja' Sharingan Kakashi." Finished the nuke-nin, getting shocked looks from the gennin with the exception of the lone blonde and Shino.

With that said Zabuza disappeared from off the tree along with his sword before reappearing on the lake. Once on the lake he quickly took a stance with his left arm held upwards and his right held across his chest.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu**" muttered Zabuza before the mist began to thicken all around them and his killing intent began to leak through the air.

Kakashi tensed as the mist blocked his sight effectively making his Sharingan useless. He could feel the tension rolling off the gennin in waves and turned seeing Sasuke who was holding a kunai shakily between two hands. Looking more like he was about to stab himself than any threat.

"Sasuke calm down, I'll protect you guys. I don't let my comrades die."

Closing his eyes after calming his student the silver haired jounin strained his other senses trying to find his opponent. His eyes shot open as he realized where Zabuza would head and he dashed towards the group of gennin and Tazuna.

Zabuza appeared between the group long before Kakashi could arrive causing his mix matched eyes to widen. Unfortunately for the nuke-nin he forgot about something, and that something had long raven black hair, red eyes and the body of a goddess. He was brutally reminded though when a kunai was rammed into his back in the center of his spine.

Kurenei's eyes widened when Zabuza burst into water and she cursed. Zabuza took that moment to appear behind the stunned Kakashi and slice him in half. He was surprised however when Kakashi burst into water as well.

"_Amazing he copied my jutsu even in this mist_." Thought Zabuza.

"Give up Zabuza, it's over." Said Kakashi emerging behind the nuke-nin, a kunai held to his jugular.

Before he could even speak up, Zabuza noticed the tree branches wrapping around him before Kurenei appeared over him with a kunai aimed at him.

Zabuza laughed at that and to the shock of both jounin slit his own throat on Kakashi's kunai bursting into water. Before either of them could react Kakashi was hit with a kick to the chest that sent him flying into the water. In the same motion Zabuza spun and hit Kurenei with the flat side of his sword sending her flying into the water along with Kakashi.

Kakashi and Kurenei rose out of the water slowly. As they were doing this Kakashi couldn't help but notice how the water seemed heavier than it should.

"Fool; **Suirou no jutsu**" said Zabuza before he and a clone trapped both jounin within twin sphere's of water.

With both jounin out of action Zabuza quickly created more clones to send towards the gennin, knowing no gennin could stand up even to a clone of himself. Kakashi's eyes widened seeing this and he quickly shouted over to the gennin.

"RUN HIS CLONE CAN'T FOLLOW YOU TOO FAR BEFORE FALLING APART."

"Sorry Kakashi-san but I can't do that." Said Naruto calmly. "A challenge has been issued and it would be rude to ignore it. Besides I'm not leaving my sensei to such a grim looking future." Finished the blonde shocking the members of team seven.

Kakashi gritted his teeth hearing that, while he didn't care about the blonde he wouldn't allow him to get his team killed with him. Before he spoke he caught Kurenei's confident look once more before turning his attention back to the gennin.

"That's not our mission. Our mission is to protect the bridge builder nothing else." Said Kakashi

"So you're saying the mission is more important than our comrades." Said Shino with his voice as emotionless as ever, though the buzzing coming from him was enough for his teammates to tell he was agitated.

Kakashi hearing this decided enough was enough and decided to let them know just who they were dealing with. Momochi Zabuza the 'Demon of the Mist', the man who killed an entire graduating class before he was even eligible to become a shinobi. Zabuza laughed after Kakashi finished his speech remarking on how those were good times.

Finally however the nuke-nin had enough talking and sent his clone forward with a mental order. The clone headed towards the gennin at quick speeds and in seconds reached the blonde and swung his fist towards the blonde. Naruto saw it coming however and had acted accordingly. as soon as the clone swung the blonde parried it before driving his elbow into the clones stomach with enough force for it to burst into water, much to Kakashi's and Zabuza's shock.

Naruto seeing this made his move speeding onto the water and continuing to run while running through seals before ending on the seal for tiger. Kakashi's eyes went wide seeing this before Naruto's chest pumped out and he brought his hand to his mouth exhaling a massive fireball.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**"

Both Zabuza's on the water smirked seeing this before channeling chakra to their blades and slashing the attack in half forcing it to dissipate. What did surprise him however were the small fireballs that followed the giant one. He laughed though when the fireballs passed by him and his clone harmlessly. Everyone was shocked when the fireballs puffed into smoke and turned into Naruto once he got behind the nuke-nin and proceeded to through both kunai and shuriken at the man.

Zabuza seeing this quickly jumped to the side avoiding the barrage, though his clone wasn't so lucky and was quickly turned back into the water it was made from. Zabuza snarled and quickly went to slice the blonde in half only for his sword to be blocked by the freed Kakashi who got up with his single Sharingan spinning furiously.

"I see he got me so worked up I slipped up and released the water prison." Said Zabuza quietly.

"You didn't release it, you were forced to." said Kakashi catching everyone's attention.

"From the beginning the plan had been to free the jounin, since I knew I couldn't win. Before I even came near the water I put everyone under a genjutsu making them think I was walking on water so you wouldn't react in time or no one would say anything when you didn't react.

After I beat your clone and sent that Gokakyu no jutsu I took that moment to create a single Kage Bunshin and henge'd into a shuriken. The Kage Bunshin then proceeded to use the Hosenka no jutsu while throwing me disguised as a shuriken as well as several other shuriken that were hidden within the fireballs. As the fireballs passed you guys several of Shino's Kikai Bugs jumped onto the clone from one of the shuriken and proceeded to drain the clone, though thanks to my weapons barrage it only looked as if it was dissolved thanks to the kunai and shuriken I threw."

Once Naruto finished relaying his plan the members of team seven were looking at him with wide eyes. Shino was smirking behind his collar since it was one of the many moves the team had come up with should they ever be forced to fight at a distance. Then as if to prove his point the Naruto on the land disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know Zabuza, I don't fall for the same move twice." Said Kakashi.

**(AN: Skipping the rest of the fight since it's the same as the manga.)**

Kakashi seeing the threat over with quickly headed back towards the two teams and their client. Unfortunately as soon as he reached the shore he hit the ground passed out. Before anyone could over react Kurenei stepped forward and covered his Sharingan.

"It's just chakra exhaustion. Since the Sharingan uses a lot of chakra it tends to drain people extremely quickly." Said Kurenei. What she neglected to mention was this only happened to Kakashi since he wasn't an Uchiha. And while it did drain chakra from an Uchiha it wasn't as severe since the eye was an actual part of them.

"Well I'd say you guys deserve a rest which you'll get at my home once we get there." Said Tazuna with a grin at the group. As Naruto went to create clone to pick up the downed jounin Kurenei beat him to it and picked up her masked counterpart. Naruto looked at his crimson eyed sensei who simply shook her head causing him to shrug.

Kurenei smiled at the gesture from the blonde. She knew Naruto would've carried Kakashi if she'd asked and look at it like a good training opportunity. Still she was a jounin and as such she believed she could do something as simple as carry Kakashi, besides if she was lucky she'd be able to see what he's hiding under that damn mask now.

AN: That's it the chapters finally over. I know that right now I'm following the cannon pretty closely but don't worry that will change soon enough. Anyway I still haven't figured out if I'm going to add a third girl but I'm still thinking about it. Regardless though I'm going to start working in the romance now since I want to do certain things during the chuunin exams. Anyway that's all for now thanks for reading, please review and I'll see ya'll next time. LATER


	6. Bridge Battles and Naruto's Rage

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter Six: Bridge Battles and Naruto's Rage

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own shit so you punk as lawyers can leave me alone.

AN: Hey guys yes I'm back. Firstly I'd just like to put out there that only one character from Street Fighter is going to appear within this story. Also for those who were wondering the OC from chapter four was NOT Blanka from street fighter I just used that name for a clan name that's it.

Also in regards to Lee looking like Fei Long I did this for a reason. You see the character of Fei Long was actually created as a tribute to the great one himself Bruce Lee. Now I myself always saw Rock Lee like a young Bruce Lee thus I gave him a different outfit though kept his coloring.

If I missed anything then its whatever. Also there was a reason I didn't want people sending me flames and that's because I didn't want any type of drama whatsoever. If you have a problem with me or MY story than do yourself a favor and STOP READING RIGHT FUCKING NOW. If you're still reading please remember you chose to do so, so I don't want to hear any more complaining over no dumb shit especially if you don't offer anything constructive got me.

Also anybody who hasn't check out my new fic Devil of the Hidden Leaf. Just go to my profile and check it out from there.

Start Now:

Sarutobi Hizuren, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha sat within his office in silence. His usually kind visage was replaced by a serious look that was worthy of any Kage. On his desk sat several black and red rings that many would write off as unimportant unless they knew of the significance of the items.

Each of these rings belonged to a member of a group by the name of Akatsuki. The group was composed of a total of nine members each one being an S-class missing nin in other words a Kage level shinobi.

"Well that's one problem taken care of." Muttered the elderly Kage before turning to the two beings within the room and handing each of them a slip of paper before they went up in twin puffs of smoke.

"_With Akatsuki out of the way that leaves only Danzo and Orochimaru to deal with, both of which will be quite hard to handle._" Thought Sarutobi before turning towards the Hokage Monument.

"_Regardless of this though I will not allow anymore harm to fall upon your legacy, Minato._"

Wave Country:

A black haired youth had just entered the compound where their master was currently resting. If anyone saw the person pass they would say the person was a beautiful young woman. Unfortunately that person would also die from choking on their own vomit when they heard that 'she' was actually a boy.

Such trivial things didn't matter to the boy at the moment however as he proceeded inside of the compound. Almost as soon as he entered the sound of shouting hit his ears causing him to rush towards the source. Upon entering the room the boy was not surprised to find a short man with a bad haircut and an ugly yet expensive suit screaming his head off.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Your group has failed to kill that old man not once but TWICE. I can't believe you're the famous 'Demon of the Mist' you're more like a baby demon than anything."

"You be careful of what slips through that fat mouth of yours before it cost you your head." Threatened Zabuza causing both thugs to reach for their weapons.

Before the weapons could be drawn however the young boy, who up to this point had been ignored, made his move. He quickly appeared behind the two thugs and knocked them away towards the walls. Then moving towards the short man known as Gato he caught the cane the man was swinging down towards his master by grabbing the man's wrist in a vice grip before proceeding to break his arm. Gato howled in pain as his cane dropped and he was tossed to the door.

"Try anything else and I'll send you all to hell before you can blink" threatened the boy as the temperature in the room began to drop.

Each of the men tensed at the teen's declaration before standing and making their way out of the room. Gato glared over at the black haired boy before turning and leaving the room cradling his broken arm.

"You know that was uncalled for, I had the situation completely under control, Haku." Muttered Zabuza before he removed the blanket covering him revealing a kunai clutched in his hand.

"I know but it is too early kill him, not while he still has his uses." Responded the boy with a soft smile.

"What was that all about anyway?" questioned the boy to his master causing Zabuza's eyes to narrow before he gave his reply.

Elsewhere one could currently find the comatose form of Hatake Kakashi lying within the house of his client. Two days had passed since the battle against Zabuza and not much had happened since.

When the group had first arrived at the house of the bridge builder and his family they were greeted warmly by the bridge builders daughter, Tsunami. Unfortunately this was canceled out by the coldness of her young son, Inari who had told them all to leave or they would just die before walking off.

Tazuna's house like most of those on the island sat on the western side of the island. Again like most places it sat on stilts over the water but that is were the similarities end. The house of the bridge builder was larger than most others as it had at one time served as an inn within the village. Unfortunately due to Gato's influence the dying country no longer had tourist and as such there was no need for an inn.

Still the house was kept in remarkable condition when compared to other places within the village. The house was two stories tall and had the living, kitchen and dinning rooms on the first floor. Along with this however the first floor contained a bathroom and three guestrooms.

The second floor however was composed of all bedrooms. Three of these rooms were occupied by Tazuna, Tsunami, and Tazuna each one having a balcony leading from them. It also had three other rooms which were currently occupied by the Konoha-nin.

One room was shared by Kurenei, Hinata, and Sakura; another had Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke. Finally Shino and Naruto shared the last room which also led out to a balcony overlooking the river.

The copy ninja opened his eyes and groaned as the light shined in his single exposed eye forcing him to close it. Kami he hated chakra exhaustion it always left you with a feeling of weakness until you regained your energy back, and weakness was something he hated with a passion.

"Good you're awake." Came the feminine voice interrupting his thoughts. Turning his head towards the voice he was able to make out the form of Team eight's sensei Yuhi Kurenei.

An hour later, in which time Kakashi was filled in on the things he'd missed, the Konoha shinobi were each standing within the forest near Tazuna's house. After a long winded speech which Naruto had tuned out Kakashi explained that since Zabuza had survived they would be steeping up their training.

Naruto had laughed quietly seeing the gennin of team seven had just been taught the tree climbing exercise and was extremely glad he hadn't been stuck with the masked jounin as a sensei. Kurenei however quickly led her team away to teach them another exercise.

"Alright guys while team seven learns the tree walking exercise you'll be learning the water walking exercise. Now water walking like tree climbing is learned by channeling chakra through your feet. Unlike tree walking however water walking requires you to send out a continuous amount of chakra instead of just keeping that small amount within your feet." Lectured Kurenei getting nods from her group.

Once she had everything fully explained the genjutsu mistress left the gennin on their own disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three gennin of team eight each exchanged looks before warily looking at the water.

That night found each of the gennin sitting within Tazuna's house exhausted. Each of them had managed to learn their given exercise to a certain extent. Sakura had managed to walk to the top of the tree by the end of the day, though she had to take several breaks between tries. Kiba with Akamaru's encouragement had managed to make it at least halfway up his tree while Sasuke had only gotten one fourth of the way up much to his annoyance.

Each of the members of team eight had also learned the water walking exercise to a certain extent. Shino and Hinata were each satisfied with their progress. Naruto however wouldn't be satisfied until he could spar with his clones on top of the water. As tired as they were however Kiba and Sasuke, each wolfed down their food determined to regain their energy and continue training.

"Listen up you three." Said Kurenei grabbing the attention of her students.

"Since you've all managed to get down the water walking exercise to a certain degree tomorrow we'll be doing things a bit differently. This means that instead of team training I'm allowing each of you guys to work on your clan styles."

It was as she said this that the members of team seven paused. As far as they knew Naruto had no clan. So how was it that he had a clan style? Unknown to them however Naruto had taken his taijutsu style and decided it would become his families fighting style.

"Around noon however each of you should finish up and eat before reporting to the bridge for guard duty at around one o'clock." Finished the genjutsu mistress getting nods from her team.

"I want you guys to continue working on the tree climbing exercise as well." Said Kakashi catching his team's attention.

"You'll be doing this until you can each manage to make it to the top of the tree several times without pause."

"What's the point." Said Inari suddenly interrupting the silver haired jounin.

"You're all just going to die. No matter how much you train you'll never be able to defeat someone like Gato."

"Whatever kid none of us want to hear your crap right now." Said Naruto waving his hands at the boy in a clear sign of dismissal earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

"SCREW YOU." Shouted the boy causing the blondes head to snap back in his direction.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY YET YOU COME AROUND HERE WITH YOUR GOOFY SMILE LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A CARE IN THE WORLD. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SUFFERING…"

That was as far as he got before he found himself paralyzed by fear and looking into the angry slitted eyes of the blonde gennin. Everyone was shocked as no one not even the jounin had seen him cross the room before he had the kid and was holding him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You're saying all of the wrong shit gaki. All I said was you needed to keep your thoughts to yourself. Now if I had asked if anyone needed their ass kicked you wouldn't be so damn mouthy now would you." Growled the blonde as a snarl took over his features.

"As far as suffering is concerned you don't know the meaning of the word. I have suffered more in a week then most will ever in their lifetimes. I have been glared at, spit on and beaten more times than I care to count." As the blonde said this his voice became cold as ice as the rooms temperature seemed to drop causing everyone to shiver.

"I had more assassination attempts on my life in the first month then most feudal lords will have in their lives. I have been starved and poisoned so many times I've developed an immunity for most by the time I turned four. Long story short gaki I have dealt with more physical and mental abuse than your tiny underdeveloped mind could imagine. So don't you ever even think about complaining to me about suffering." The boy hissed before dropping the boy on his ass.

In the silence that followed the blonde took one more bite from his plate before retiring to his room leaving a stunned crowd behind. A few minutes later Inari picked himself off the ground before running to his room tears trailing down his face.

"Is what he said true?" questioned Tsunami tears silently falling down her face. "Has he truly been through all that?"

"Hai and that's just a watered down version more than likely." Answered Kurenei quietly.

The rest of the meal was completed in silence as each of the room's occupants were lost in thought. Even Sasuke and Kakashi were thinking out of their normal train of thought at hearing all this.

Next week:

Naruto awoke with a groan as the sunlight from the open blinds struck his eyes. He had taken to training the entire week leaving early and only returning to sleep. He would hunt for his lunch instead of returning if for nothing more than to avoid answering the questions he knew awaited him upon his return. Today however he would take the day off and relax around the house since judging by the lack of shinobi level chakra signatures everyone had already left.

Thoughts of a peaceful morning however were quickly squashed as the sound of screaming caught his attention. Hastily the blonde made his way down the stairs towards the sound. Stopping on the stairwell he could clearly see one of Gato's thugs holding Tsunami against him with a dagger held to his throat.

Looking around quickly he spotted another one standing over Inari his sword held up ready to cut through the small child. He watched wide eyed as the man swung only to stop as Inari disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before the smoke could even disperse itself Naruto leapt out and gave the man a punch to the jaw with such force he was sent flying out the window.

"Waraji" screamed the man's partner before tossing Tsunami aside and charging the blonde.

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably as the man charged at him with a war cry. As the man went to draw his sword however the blonde appeared in front of him and gave him a heavy punch to the stomach. Before the pain could even fully register the blonde let loose a volley of punches at a speed that made his arms look like blurs to both Inari and Tsunami. Finally figuring the man had enough the blonde let loose an uppercut with his left before ending it with a strong right hook knocking the man out.

"That's what you get for picking on women and kids teme." Spat the blonde before kicking the man once for good measure.

"Sugoi." Whispered a breathless Inari.

"The one day I get to stay and sleep in a bit these bitches want to attack." Muttered the blonde before calming himself with several deep breaths.

"We'll if they came here I know their striking the bridge too so I'll head out." Said the blonde before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Ano, Naruto-kun" called Tsunami regaining her voice. Seeing she had the blonde's attention she continued.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first." Finished the woman blushing faintly.

Naruto in response looked down only to find himself in a pair of boxers before blushing horribly and disappearing in a blur of motion back up the stairs. Once back in his room the blonde quickly dressed himself in black pants and a black shirt before jumping out the window and dashing through the trees.

Bridge:

Tazuna, along with the members of teams seven and eight, had just arrived at the bridge. Looking around he let out a gasp of horror at the sight that greeted him. There were bodies all over the bridge. The group tensed as the forms of several figures emerged from the mist.

The first two were recognized easily enough, they were none other than Zabuza and the fake hunter nin. The next two to emerge from the mist were the Demon Brothers both with dangerous gleams in their eyes. The next person however was new. They were the same height as the fake hunter nin and also wore a mask though theirs made of metal. They wore a black cloak which was held closed by a gold chain and they had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that stopped at chest level.

Any further observations were cut off as several Mizu Bunshin's emerged from the mist surrounding the group. Zabuza chuckled as he surveyed the group of nin before him. As he looked over the group a smirk came across his bandaged face as he noticed two of them shaking.

"Hey Kakashi I see you're still with those wannabe's, look two of them are even shaking." said Zabuza mockingly.

"Hn I'm shaking…" said Sasuke with a smirk "from excitement."

"Go for it Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

In a flash Sasuke was off though both Sharingan users were shocked when the Mizu Bunshin's collapsed before he ever got close to them. Suddenly Hinata touched down landing between Kurenei and Shino as if nothing happened.

"We'll now it seems you have a rival in speed eh, Haku." Said Zabuza with a smirk.

"Indeed." Was the softly spoken reply from behind the porcelain mask.

Without any further prompting the masked nin took off nearly gliding over the bridge towards the Konoha nin. Sasuke seeing this dashed forwards determined to put himself back into the spotlight. As they met the sound of steel clashing could be heard as senbon and kunai clashed.

As they clashed Sasuke was confident he could overpower his opponent since they were obviously using senbon. He was surprised when Haku didn't show any signs of a struggle while putting his senbon against the kunai.

"I don't want to have to kill you. But you won't stand down, will you?" asked Haku

"Don't be foolish." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I see but next time you won't be able to keep up with my speed. Plus I've already gained two advantages." Said Haku much to the Uchiha's shock.

"The first is the water on the ground. The second is that I've occupied one of your arms. Now you can only run from my attacks." Said Haku bringing up his left hand and blurring through seals.

'_What one handed!_' thought Sasuke in shock.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Secret Skill: Flying Water Needles)." Mumbled Haku before stomping his foot to the ground.

As his foot hit the ground water was kicked up into the air and freezing forming several needles made of ice all around the two. As the needles came flying at them Sasuke quickly broke off from Haku and concentrating chakra to his legs leapt backwards into the air

Haku watched him the entire time and as it seemed the needles would hit they fell apart splashing water onto the bridge and onto Haku.

"Not good enough." Said Haku as he saw several shuriken heading his direction from Sasuke's hand.

Sidestepping the shuriken the Ice user launched several senbon into the air at the stuck Uchiha. With a few acrobatics the Uchiha managed to dodge a few of the needles only for several others to strike his legs before he hit the ground falling on his side.

Before anything else could happen however the sounds of flying weapons caught his attention. Turning swiftly Haku batted the two shuriken to the sides with his senbon before catching Sakura's right wrist, which held a kunai, and tossing her into the downed Uchiha.

"Those brats of yours are rather impulsive, Kakashi." Stated Zabuza as he watched Haku deal with Sakura's interference.

"Unfortunately for them Haku with his bloodline is as strong, if not stronger than me." Finished the nuke-nin much to the shock of the leaf nin. Seeing them tense in preparation to help the brats Zabuza snorted and said one word.

"Go."

Like racers waiting for a green light the three at his sides were off dashing towards the Konoha shinobi. The Demon brothers taking the lead split up and came in from the sides in a pincer maneuver only to be met by Kurenei and Kiba. The metal masked shinobi however had headed straight for Hinata only to be met half way by the Hyuga before the strikes started flying.

"Shino while I know you'd rather fight, stay by Tazuna our mission is to protect him." Said Kakashi getting a nod from Shino, who had already issued an order to his kakai bugs.

"Tazuna-san I have placed one of my female bugs on your person. So even if we lose visibility I will still know your location." Said Shino in his quiet monotone.

"Well now Kakashi let's get started." Said Zabuza as the mist surrounding the bridge intensified.

Lifting up his hitae-tae Kakashi felt it spin in a sign of its activation. Pulling a kunai from his holster the Copy Nin took dashed into the mist and away from Tazuna and Shino. Shino meanwhile was smirking behind his coat feeling the presence of one of his bugs coming closer.

"I honestly do not want to kill either of you. However Zabuza-san wants no one spared and for him I will kill my heart and become a true shinobi." Said Haku as he went through a chain of seals.

"**Hijutsu: Makyou Hyuoshou (Secret Skill: Demonic Ice Mirrors)**" said Haku.

Almost as soon as he finished calling out the name the water around the three formed into large mirrors. These mirrors surrounded them in a three hundred sixty degree angle. Sasuke seeing this quickly ran through his seals and stopping on tiger took a deep breath before exhaling.

"_**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_."

As the words echoed through his mind he exhaled a large fireball directly at the mirror in front of him. He was surprised however when the fireball did nothing but dissolve once it hit the mirror. Then to the shock of both nin Haku himself stepped into the same mirror the fireball hit. Once he did however he seemed to appear in every other mirror as well.

"I'm sorry to inform you but such low level techniques will have no effect on my ice. Now please die gracefully." Said the faux hunter nin before launching several senbon at them as did every other Haku.

Kiba snarled as the mist became thicker taking away his sight. Allowing Akamaru to jump free from his coat the young Inuzuka focused his chakra into his nose enhancing his sense of smell several times over. He did this just in time as it allowed him to dodge to the side avoiding the claw swipe from Meizu.

Allowing his own feral features to take hold he leapt forwards with his own claws ready to slash into the nuke-nin. Meizu seeing it coming quickly dashed back into the mist avoiding the strike. That didn't save him from Akamaru who proceeded to jump out trying to latch onto the nuke-nin only to mist and go flying back towards where Kiba was.

Of course Kiba was no longer there as evidenced when Mizu had to dodge what looked like a twister as he had heard the call of Kiba's attack quite clearly. Unfortunately for Meizu the boy rebounded before bouncing back towards him. Sighing to himself the nuke-nin set himself to dodging both the small twister like attack and the dog.

Kurenei was having just as much trouble with her opponent as Kiba was. She was a genjutsu specialist unfortunately since Gouzu kept disappearing into the mist she was having a hard time catching him. She also knew her taijutsu was not up to the level it should be and now found herself cursing that fact.

She had managed to dodge all of her opponent's attacks and thanked her combat awareness for that. Still she wasn't a jounin for nothing however and after Gouzu's next pass began stringing together a string of seals for a very subtle area genjutsu, one that would affect three of his most important senses.

Fifty four seals later and one of her favorite genjutsu's was laid. This was a little baby she picked up from her time as a sensei for the Kurama clan heiress. She felt a pang hit her heart at the thought of the girl she thought of like a younger sister and made a mental note to visit her when she got back even if the girl hated her with a passion.

Anyways the genjutsu she just used was known as Petal Dissolve. It affected the victim's sight, hearing, and touch. What it does was create a bunshin and trick the victims mind into believing they were fighting the caster when they were only swinging at empty air. After a few swings the bunshin would get hit, usually in the stomach and die. It would then burst into Sakura petals and allow the caster to stab the victim from behind.

True to form on his next pass Gouzu fell for the technique since his next swing was at least two feet away from where she was. Three passes later Gouzu had successfully managed to catch her and stab his clawed hand right into her stomach. Kurenei then spat out blood before her eyes glazed over.

Two seconds later as Gouzu was trying to remover her from his gauntlet she burst into flower petals just in time for the real Kurenei to jam a kunai into her opponent's spine. When Gouzu didn't dissolve she knew she had him and smirked.

"You guys aren't the only silent killers." Whispered Kurenei into the stunned Gouzu's ear. Tugging her kunai free the Genjutsu Mistress let him fall to the floor.

Being merciful she allowed herself to give her opponent one last sight before he dies. Pulling her dress up and exposing her panties she squatted down directly over his masked face. Looking into his eyes she used her right hand to move them over exposing her lips to the air and the dying mans gaze.

"You should be thankful you at least got to see some pussy before you died." Said Kurenei before she moved from over the dying man fixed her panties and slit the man's throat. Standing to her feet she straightened her dress before heading over to check on Tazuna leaving the dead nuke-nin where he laid.

One her side of the bridge Hinata was having just as much trouble as Kiba. Thanks to the training she'd done with her Byakugan the intensity of the mist didn't really affect her. Sure she couldn't make out Kakashi's fight but she wasn't focusing on that anyway. Using her eyes she would easily able to keep track of her opponent if they tried to run. The thing was they were in a taijutsu battle and neither one of them had landed a hit. Every time she struck out her masked opponent would dodge and throw one of their own which would also be dodged.

As they battled on the Hyuga found herself focusing more and more chakra into her eyes and limbs. She didn't notice the pulsing of the veins surrounding her eyes. She didn't notice when the four veins surrounding her eyes not only shrunk in size but moved to surround the upper corners of each of her eyes. She didn't even notice when to more veins appeared pulsing in sync with the others.

She didn't notice when the veins inside her eyes retreated backwards. Nor did she noticed when a pupil formed in the center of her eyes, not that anyone else without a Byakugan would either. So focused was she on her opponent that she didn't even notice when her blind spot shrunk in size or that she could now see through the mist.

She did notice however when her vision increased and became more focused. She did notice that she could now see through her opponent's clothes and into her body. She also noticed the blue lines that were traveling through her opponent's body. She noticed muscles twitch each time her opponent got ready to strike and she was able to dodge effortlessly as she did she came upon an important and startling conclusion.

'_My Byakugan evolved_.'

At this discovery she had to stop let off a smirk that would make her father proud. Breaking off from her latest clash with the mysterious girl she settled into to a basic Jyuken defensive stance.

"Tell me girl. What is your name?" asked the masked girl through the mist. Hinata thanks to her Byakugan looked her right in her masked eyes without even moving her head.

"I could ask you the same of you. But why do wish to know such a thing now?" retorted the Hyuga Heiress with now hint of a stutter using this time to catch her breath.

"I merely wish to know the name of the first person to give me a challenge in the last year." Said the girl getting a smirk from the Hyuga.

"My name is Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." Said the girl calmly.

"So you're of the famous Hyuga Clan, eh. Very well Hinata since I will no longer be holding back I'll at least let you know my name before you die." Said the masked girl as her body tensed.

Hinata also tensed and thanks to her Byakugan she was able to see the long claw emerge from a seal on the girl's right hand bracelet. Grabbing a kunai and channeling some chakra to her right hand she readied herself for her opponents charge.

"My name is VEGA!" said the girl before leaping at her opponent with the clawed hand extended outside her cloak.

Hinata tensed and as the girl came down upon her she spun blocking the claw with her kunai before striking her Vega right in the stomach with a palm strike much to the girls shock judging by her wide eyes.

"Unfortunately for you Vega, I cannot allow myself to die yet. I have yet to accomplish my goals and I won't die until I do so." Said Hinata calmly her bloodline deactivating as Vega looked up and for the first time looked Hinata in the eye.

"My first defeat. And to a girl three years my junior no less." Said Vega with a chuckle.

As Hinata let the girl down on the ground she sighed before turning and making her way back towards the others. She didn't get far however as a scream ripped itself from her throat and she fell face forward with a kunai in her back.

"Sorry beautiful but you're definitely dying today." Said Vega with a weak chuckle before consciousness left her.

Unfortunately this was the scene Naruto arrived to find when he made it to the bridge. the fact that the mist didn't even affect his sight didn't even occur to him as his slitted eyes roamed over the bridge only to freeze upon hearing Hinata scream. Kurenei and Shino had also froze upon hearing the scream and had raced towards its source leaving Tazuna with Kiba and Akamaru who had beaten Meizu with much help from Kurenei.

Dashing past Kiba and Tazuna towards Hinata the blonde slid to a halt on his knees. Quickly removing the offending piece of metal the blonde cradled her in his arms as tears built up behind his eyes.

'Please be ok, please be ok.' The words repeated themselves like a mantra as he turned her over to see her face.

Once he did he relaxed slightly upon seeing a small smile on the girls face though the pain in her eyes worried him. Bringing her hand up she to rest upon the blonde's cheek she absentmindedly ran her fingers across the whisker-like marks on his face.

"You came." Said Hinata the smile still on her face.

"Of course I came silly girl. I just had to take care of a few things at the house first." Said Naruto as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm s-sorry N-naruto-kun." Said Hinata her stutter making its reappearance.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm the one whose sorry, I didn't make it sooner." Said the blonde quietly.

"No it's n-not t-that. I'm s-sorry about before. T-that I d-didn't t-tell you s-sooner. B-but I c-couldn't. I d-didn't w-want t-to make y-you c-choose. S-so I l-let t-things stay as they were. M-more than t-that I a-allowed myself to h-hide in the shadows, w-when I s-should have supported y-you u-up front." Said Hinata as her stutter became worse due to the situation.

"Hinata-chan…" Started Naruto only to be cut off by said girl placing a finger to his lips.

"I n-need y-you to k-know N-naruto-kun. I w-wanted t-to s-support you. I w-wanted to be by your s-side w-when y-you b-became H-hokage. I w-wanted to be t-there w-when y-you accepted the r-robes. I w-wanted y-you to help me c-change m-my clan, l-like y-you helped m-me c-change myself. A-and I w-wanted y-you t-to c-come h-home and m-make love to me, as your wife. T-that w-was my dream." Whispered the Hyuga girl much to the boy's shock.

"B-but I didn't want t-to m-make y-you choose. I k-know h-how you feel a-about me, and about h-her. I d-didn't w-want to be unfair and p-put y-you t-through t-that. S-so I a-allowed us to just s-stay friends and accepted the b-benefits I had because y-you g-gave t-them to me."

She sighed as she looked into those deep blue eyes that she loved so much, not even realizing Kurenei and Shino had arrived.

Hell even Kyuubi had gone quiet upon feeling the emotions flowing through his container. Hearing the words the girl spoke he couldn't help but remember an event thirteen years past when his own mate was taken from him.

"I a-accepted the touches, the hugs, and the kisses because you, the person I love gave them to me, like I gave you my heart. But n-now you d-don't have to c-choose between us. Y-you can take her now." Said Hinata with tears running down her faces to match Naruto's own.

"But before that please tell me those words I've longed to hear from you." Finished the girl before Naruto leaned over and placed his lips to hers in their first public kiss.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Said Naruto quietly enter her ear as he held her still form.

Absentmindedly he buried his face in the crook of her neck before biting into it enough to draw blood. Neither he nor Kyuubi, who was still lost in the past, noticed his chakra flowing into her body or the wound in her back sealing shut. With his eyes closed, he didn't notice the new marking on her neck, as he liked her blood clean, before it faded.

Hinata who had closed her eyes upon feeling him bite into relaxed. As her vision began to darken her last sight was those deep blue eyes looking down at her full of love.

As Naruto opened his eyes once more both Kurenei and Shino recoiled seeing the changed look in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes that always showed nothing but kindness were gone and in their place were eyes that while still blue were as cold as ice. These eyes showed no trace of the kindness those blue ones held only pure rage.

As he crouched over his fallen love his chakra burst forth looking for all the world like eerie blue flames as it danced around him. Looking around the bridge the blonde's rage only multiplied as he spotted Sakura's still form face down in a dome of mirrors.

"Both of them, these damned humans took both of them." snarled the blonde as his chakra seemed to intensify and he let out so much killing intent it made everything on the bridge freeze.

A fierce wind kicked up around the blonde blowing the mist away. The waters beneath the bridge began to churn as whirlpools formed beneath it. He growled as the whisker-marks on his face began to thicken and his hands and feet changed becoming claws the nails of which were so sharp they were cutting through the bridge beneath them. then his canines lengthened to become fangs.

Within the blonde red eyes narrowed as Kyuubi felt a rage he hadn't felt from his host in years. Looking out from the boy's eyes and seeing the state of the blondes other interest he felt his own rage come to the front. With a growl he let his own chakra flair and sent it down the halls of the boys mind.

"**Take my power and avenge them kit. Let nothing stop you and take the vengeance that I couldn't**." said Kyuubi anger dripping from his voice in waves.

Naruto heard the voice and for the first time in years felt at ease with the fox's chakra flooding through his system. Red chakra burst from his body catching everyone's attention and making them focus in his direction.

His left eye burned before turning blood red as the two chakra's encircled him. The two flame like chakra's swirled around him forming a spiral before shooting into the air and combining into a deep purple color. The boy took a deep breath before letting it out in a roar his eyes both blazing red with black slits.

As the roar came the winds reacted before shooting forth forming hundreds of blades of pure wind before coming down on the ice dome destroying it completely. Haku had just barely been able to escape the blades having jumped out of the mirrors upon seeing the blades coming.

Naruto saw him however and was already dashing towards him. He didn't even bat an eye when Zabuza came in his path swinging his giant blade. Catching the sword by the blade, and shocking everyone, the blonde tightened his grip on it not allowing the swordsman to bring it back.

Spinning under the cleaver sword the enraged blonde let the blade go and slammed his knee into the nuke-nin's gut forcing him to release his hold on the sword. The force of the hit would have sent him flying if Naruto hadn't have caught his leg before he could go. Pulling the leg and releasing Naruto forced his body his way before grabbing his neck and slamming him into the ground creating a crater in the pavement much to everyone's shock.

Letting go of the unconscious swordsman and not caring if he lived or died he continued his dash towards Haku. Seeing him coming Haku let loose a barrage of senbon only for the blonde to take another breath and blow out a stream of fire turning the weapons to ash.

Still it had been enough for Haku to run through his seals. Stomach his foot to the ground he once more created the ice senbon only this time creating thousands and launched them at the blonde. Naruto roared and the wind blades made their return destroying the needles before the even made it halfway.

Naruto stalked towards Haku like a predator stalking his prey. As he did the purple chakra died down and his eyes once more became blue yet still icy. Then much to everyone's shock and Kakashi's surprise, as the only one who'd ever seen something like this, chakra started to gather around the boy from the very environment itself.

This energy though blue like his chakra seemed to crackle like lightning natured chakra. Kakashi however having seen something like this in his youth, and having a lightning affinity himself knew this was not the case.

'_That's definitely hado. But I didn't know sensei had any kids, in fact I thought the one he had was stillborn_.' Thought Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

'_I know for a fact that not many people in the world can use hado, and those that can usually pass the ability to their children. Come to think of it Naruto does look a lot like sensei but the council told me it was just a side effect of the sealing. So what the hell is going on_.' Thought Kakashi as he watched the lightning like energy touching the muscles of the boy's legs and arms.

Out of nowhere the blonde disappeared from everyone's view. Kakashi even with the Sharingan was barely able to catch the movement before Naruto appeared in front of Haku slamming a fist into the mask and sending him flying. Haku's mask shattered at the strength of the punch and fell to the ground in pieces.

Walking up to Haku who was struggling to get to his feet the blonde decided to help him out a bit. Grabbing him by his neck he lifted the boy so he could look him in the eye. Haku felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked into those ice like eyes and with the lightning like energy surging around him Naruto looked like a God preparing to pass judgment.

"Please have mercy." Said Haku though his eyes were locked onto Zabuza's prone form.

"Mercy! You kill one of my friends and you dare ask me for mercy!" exclaimed the blonde as his grip on Haku's neck tightened as Kakashi rushed forward.

"H-he's alive" said Haku weakly as he struggled in the blondes grip.

"What" demanded the blonde as he let his grip loosen enough for the boy to breathe.

"The Uchiha's alive." Said Haku as he tried to catch his breath and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't give a damn about the Uchiha. It's Sakura I care about so what of her." Demanded Naruto causing Kakashi's eyes to widen in realization.

"She's alive too I just put her in a near death state. If it wasn't for the Uchiha she wouldn't have gotten that, but the Uchiha pulled her in front of himself like she was a shield. Just pull the needles from her neck softly." Haku explained quickly.

"You'd better be right. Otherwise your gonna see what a real demon's like." Said the blonde with narrowed eyes as he released his captive to Kakashi, the lightning like energy fading away.

"Hatake-san you'd better hope he was lying about Sasuke for your student's sake." Said the blonde as he turned on his heel.

"Ma Naruto, you wouldn't really kill a fellow shinobi would you." Said Kakashi inwardly praying just this once he was wrong about the blonde.

"I wouldn't kill him but he'd wish I would. After all what good is an Uchiha without eyes." Said the blonde as he stalked off towards Sakura.

After reaching Sakura's position he calmly leaned over her and slowly removed the senbon from her neck. Groggily the pink haired girl opened her eyes and through blurry vision made out blonde hair and blue eyes.

"N-naruto, did you save me again." Mumbled the pink haired girl getting a smile from the blonde.

"Well talk about that later ok. So get some rest." Said the blonde getting a nod from the girl who proceeded to do as told.

With a smile the blonde created a clone that quickly picked the girl up into his arms. Turning back around he made his way back towards his teammates who were still hovering over Hinata's still form. As he passed Zabuza however he paused and looked down towards him as the rise and fall of his chest caught his attention.

"OI no-brows is still alive." Called Naruto as he turned to Kakashi who nodded while still holding a relieved looking Haku.

"Well what do we have here." came a voice from the other end of the bridge catching the attention of all the shinobi.

"Gato." Said Haku catching the Copy Nin's attention.

"Well looks like Zabuza was no more than a baby demon after all. Well at least he did us a favor and tired out all the shinobi." Said the little man making the blondes eyes narrow.

"Alright boys get to work but remember the Hyuga bitch and ice boy need to be in one piece to be sent out."

"What the hell is going on here." said Haku catching the tiny ugly man's attention.

"Oh well the thing is I never really intended to pay you. You see village shinobi are too expensive and people would miss them if they were gone longer than necessary. Nuke-nin on the other hand work for less and no one cares when you kill them off. So I planned to kill everyone here after you were all too tired from killing each other." Said Gato with a smirk.

"Then I get a message that the head of Shadowloo is interested in how I do business and sent over one of his vassals. It was only made better when I found he had an interest in bloodline limits so I figure I send over not only your corpse but the Hyuga bitch as well and I'm in his good graces." Said the man with a smirk.

By the end of his little tirade Naruto had had enough. His eyes had turned pure red with no pupil whatsoever. The red chakra made its return quickly bursting out from the boy's body. Naruto's hand twitched and before anyone realized what was happening he was holding the fat little man in the air over the water with a hand made of raw chakra.

"**Shi ne**" said the blonde before the hand tightened its grip.

Gato screamed as his body was crushed by the hand and blood rained down into the waters. The hand with its purpose finished and Naruto's rage sated dissolved letting Gato's mangled form fall into the waters below.

Just as it seemed the group of bandits that came along with Gato were about to regain their nerve an arrow landed on the bridge. following its path showed all the citizens of Wave gathered and standing tall armed with anything sharp enough or blunt enough to do damage. A vicious grin made its way across the blonde's whiskered face, enhanced by his thickened whisker marks, as he turned his face back towards the bandits. He took a single step forward and the bandits lost their nerve and fled anyway possible.

Turning and continuing his course back to Hinata and the rest of his team he slumped over as soon as he reached them. Luckily his clone had sat Sakura down next to Kiba since as soon as the blonde fell over the clone dispelled.

Amidst the cheers of the villagers the group of leaf nin calmly gathered up their unconscious members and made their way quietly of the bridge. because of this no one noticed the single figure climb up the unfinished portion of the bridge grab Hinata's unconscious opponent and leap back down into a boat below.

AN: That's it this chapters finally done. I know it's been awhile but I had to figure out a way to do the fights. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review. Till Next Time Later.


	7. The Great Naruto Bridge

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 7: The Great Naruto Bridge

AN: Yo what's up. I know it's been a while since I last updated this huh. Anyway I aint got much to say now so here's your chapter already.

Start Now:

Yuhi Kurenei sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time as she sat slumped against a wall. Only a day had passed since the battle at the bridge and things were looking good for the people of Wave. The previous night the people of Wave had thrown a massive celebration at the news of Gato's death which had lasted until the early hours of the morning. In the house of Tazuna and his family however things were nowhere near as joyous.

Tension ran high as those within the house waited for the members of the two teams to recover. Hinata had survived the kunai wound that had punctured through her back. In fact it seemed Hinata had merely passed out from the pain of the injury as it hadn't been fatal in the least.

The wound itself had healed quickly only leaving a scar to prove she'd taken the hit. She had also suffered from a case of chakra exhaustion which she was now recovering from. She had awoken a few times in the day only to fall unconscious minutes after she awoke each time.

Sakura was also still unconscious and hadn't awoken since Naruto had first removed the senbon from her neck. She was currently lying in a futon next to Hinata's own. Naruto had been unconscious until six o'clock the previous morning. Because of his condition he was able to recover from chakra exhaustion far quicker than anyone else having needed only to sleep for several hours.

The day of his awakening Naruto had taken to watching over the girls and had barely left the room. Unfortunately he was still in a seriously bad mood as one could tell from just the look of his cold blue eyes. The raw anger and killing intent that leaked from him whenever he passed the room the unconscious Sasuke was in was an even bigger clue.

It was for this reason she'd been put on what was dubbed as 'Naruto watch'. This was mostly to calm the boy in case he actually lost his temper and attacked the boy. The uncertainty Kakashi had held when speaking of Naruto had been a surprise to her as it was well known Kakashi was NOT one of the boy's supporters.

On the positive side Sasuke had yet to awaken. This was good because Kurenei was sure that the moment he awoke and Naruto confirmed Haku's words someone was going to get hurt, badly. Surprisingly enough it had been Inari who'd been the greatest help in keeping the peace within the house. This had been done when he'd suggested simply taking Naruto his meals so he wouldn't have to leave the girls or go near the Uchiha, only leaving for the necessities.

There were also the other two people that were now occupying a room in the house. Those people were Haku and the still unconscious Zabuza. With Gato dead Zabuza was no longer a threat seeing as how the dead man could no longer pay the zanpato wielding nuke-nin. Regardless of this Zabuza was still a threat to the gennin and Kakashi felt they needed to keep their eyes on him, which was why Kakashi was watching over the pair.

At the moment however her attention was on her blonde student who was currently working his frustrations out on a tree in the back of Tazuna's house. He had been standing there punching the tree for what seemed like hours and the genjutsu mistress had lost count of how many punches the boy had thrown after fifty, mostly because she had looked away.

As she looked at the boy she couldn't help but be reminded of the incident on the bridge. Just the thought that the kind young boy she knew could become so vicious when angered was mind boggling. The power he'd been putting out at the time was nothing to laugh at either. She could still vividly remember Naruto catching Zabuza's zanbato by the blade before slamming him into the ground with enough force to create a crater and knock him unconscious.

Naruto meanwhile was also deep in thought while also taking his frustrations out on the tree in front of him. His frustration was mostly coming from the giggling that he could hear echoing through his mind. He wasn't too worried about either of the girls as he knew Sakura was fine and he just knew Hinata would be okay, he just didn't know how he knew. As that thought passed through his mind the giggling became increased causing the blonde to snap before slamming his fist into the tree with enough force to make it shake.

"_Shut up you baka-kitsune!_" mentally yelled the boy to the fox who was acting as if he'd just pulled off the worlds greatest prank.

He hated when the fox got like this. Usually he was all 'badass demon' until something happened that the blonde hadn't noticed and then he turned into a snickering mess. But this was different he'd never heard the fox giggle like this and honestly it worried him. For just a moment he let the thought that the fox had found another way to get out pass through him but quickly shook that off.

As he went back to his punching Haku's words went through his mind causing him to grit his teeth in anger as his punches became harder. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the boy's words had been true. Unfortunately he knew the council of retards would never allow anything detrimental to befall their precious Uchiha.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha no one could stop him from kicking the boy's ass under the conditions of a friendly spar. As the thought went through his mind a vulpine like smile formed on his face causing Kyuubi's laughs to shift in nature becoming the evil ones he was used to, much to the blonde's relief. He didn't know how much longer he could handle Kyuubi giggling like a schoolgirl.

Mindscape:

An evil grin slid its way across Kyuubi's muzzle as he heard his containers thoughts. It would seem he may not even have to escape from this vessel to claim his revenge. If pushed much further he knew his container would end up killing the last descendants of his enemy. Still he would be free and he would take his revenge against the man who dared to have wronged him.

'_**Kukuku enjoy life while you can Madara. For you will not live much longer nor will any of your cursed blood.**_' Thought the fox bloodlust shining within its eyes.

Sarutobi while fighting yet another battle against the relentless enemy that was paperwork suddenly froze as a shiver went down his spine. As it did he turned to look out his window and passed the gates towards Wave Country. Somehow he knew the bad feeling he'd suddenly gotten had been because of his surrogate grandson who if his guess was correct was going to give him a major headache upon his return.

As he shook himself from his thoughts and turned back towards his desk he nearly screamed as he noticed the pile of papers had doubled in just those few short seconds. With a cry of rage the Sandaime leapt from his seat his hands flying through seals. Before he could make it through the short combination of seals for his jutsu two of his ANBU guards materialized as if from nowhere and proceeded to grab him and try to calm him down while the old man struggled to finish the seals for his fire jutsu.

Haku sighed as he looked between his mentor and Kakashi as they giggled quietly. Zabuza had awoken the previous day much to the boy's relief. He'd been sore as hell and had a massive headache but other than that he'd been fine. Unfortunately boredom had quickly set in and before long Kakashi had tossed Zabuza a small orange book to stop his complaining. Now like the previous day he found himself listening to the giggling of the two jounin.

Finally deciding to see what was so funny he asked Zabuza. Instead of answering verbally however the nuke-nin simply handed him the book. Soon he had a large blush covering his face and found himself holding another of Kakashi's books while Zabuza took the one he'd been reading. Soon after the room was filled with the giggling of the three powerful shinobi. Thanks to their masks two of them were able to hide their blushes while Haku's was in full view.

Unaware of Kakashi's corrupting of an innocent mind Kurenei calmly sipped her tea as she watched over Naruto and the girls. Having returned to the room after working off his frustrations on the poor tree that had done nothing to earn his ire Naruto was now deep in a meditative trance.

This was the scene Hinata saw as she awoke. Sitting up slowly she stretched catching the attention of both her teammate and sensei.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" asked Kurenei softly getting a small smile from the girl.

"I'm fine actually." Answered the girl quietly getting a sigh of relief from her teacher.

"How is everyone?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Shino and Kiba are fine and are both currently with Tazuna at the bridge. Kakashi is fine as well and is downstairs watching over Haku and Zabuza. Sakura will be fine as well she just need to rest to recover from the near death state she was put in." said Kurenei getting a nod from the girl.

"And Sasuke-san?" questioned the Hyuga girl getting a sigh from her teacher as she saw the blondes eyes narrow.

"He's still unconscious thankfully." Said Kurenei getting a confused look from her student.

"Let's just say the boy has managed to piss off your boyfriend over there." Stated Kurenei before smiling slyly at the blush that came to the girls face.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed the girl before turning to face the boy who had an amused smile upon his face.

Hinata's blushed deepened at the look and she found herself fighting the urge to jump him then and there. This however was a fight that she soon lost as Naruto quickly found himself on his back before he could even blink his lips locked with those of the Hyuga Heiress's. Eyes wide in surprise at the public display of affection the blonde could do nothing but lye there in surprise as the girl forced her tongue into his mouth.

Of course Naruto wasn't the only one shocked as Kurenei's jaw had dropped at the girl's action. Having known Hinata since she had first started the Academy she saw the girl as more of a younger sister than anything. Now seeing the shy little girl she had watched grow up not only initiating but outright jumping her teammate and nearly raping his mouth was nearly enough to send her into a mental overload.

She was broken out of her shock as she heard an undeniably male groan and her eyes widened as she saw Hinata was now grinding her hips into the boy's crotch. Finally the kiss was broken as the girl came up for some much needed air. Before she could do anything more her stomach roared reminding her it hadn't been fed in a while causing her to blush fiercely.

This however was just what Kurenei needed as she proceeded to grab the embarrassed girl and flee the room. For a while Naruto just laid there as the events of the last few minutes played through his mind. Finally after nearly five minutes of inactivity he spoke.

"Okay what the hell just happened?"

Whether the question was meant for just himself or Kyuubi was unknown. Regardless the silently spoken question went unanswered for once again Kyuubi's giggling echoed the halls of his mind.

When Naruto awoke he was surprised to find the light of full moon shining down through the window. Looking over he found both Sakura and Hinata were asleep and Kurenei had left most likely retired to a less crowded room. Removing himself from his sleeping bag as quietly as he could the blonde stood to his feet and after stretching made his way out the window and to the roof. Almost as soon as he did though a pair of lavender eyes opened themselves.

Naruto sighed in contentment as he looked up at the moon. He was surprised at how warm it was this close to the ocean though he was happy for the warmth. It was so peaceful, one that he knew he'd never feel within the village. In that place he was always surrounded by killing intent, not something that symbolizes peace. This was also the main reason that he had to hide his relationship with Hinata for fear of the villagers targeting her just to hurt him.

He couldn't stand the villagers actually thinking that by hurting him they would hurt Kyubi. In all honesty though by hurting him they helped Kyubi. It was harder to hold back the fox's power when he was feeling negative emotions like anger and sadness. Because of the fact he always felt those emotions within the village it was easy for Kyubi to gain a foothold within his mind.

Such thoughts however were broken as another person emerged onto the roof. As Hinata emerged onto the rooftop he could almost feel his breath catch in his throat. The girl was clad in nothing more than a spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton and pair of black panties. Despite the nature of their relationship and the fact that they were avid readers of a certain orange book Naruto had never seen the girl in something so revealing and had to fight off the nosebleed that he knew would knock him out if it came.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at seeing the look he gave her as she sat down next to him. Wrapping one of his arms around the girl the blonde turned his gaze back up to the moon and the stars an action that was followed by the heiress. For a while neither of them spoke, content to just enjoy the others presence.

It was truly a rare thing for them. Having to hide their relationship while within the village Hinata hardly ever got to just enjoy being held as she was now. Neither had to say anything vocally both allowing their actions to speak or them. Naruto tightened his grip around her, while Hinata snuggled deeper into him. Despite the fact that no words were spoken the message was clear to each of them.

'_I thought I lost you._'

'_I'm not going anywhere._'

As the message passed ocean blue eyes locked onto pearl lavender just before their lips met in a soft kiss. As they did Hinata's mind blanked as fireworks erupted seen only to her. This kiss was different than all those hormone induced kisses she'd been receiving for the last year. Not even their first kiss could compare to this for the girl, for this kiss held all the love and passion that he held for her.

Soon the kiss began to deepen in intensity yet none of the emotion was lost. They parted for barely a second for air before they were back at it again with Hinata straddling him in the process. Naruto groaned into the kiss as Hinata began grinding her hips into him. Hinata gasped breaking the kiss at the feel of his arousal as he palmed and fondled her ass and his lips descended onto her neck.

Pulling back suddenly Hinata placed both palms onto his chest stopping him from chasing her. Blushing brightly the Hyuga heiress slowly slid the straps of her shirt down her arms one by one before slowly dragging it down until it pooled around her waist giving the boy a clear view of her small c-cup breast. As her fingers reached her waist Naruto could only watch as the blue haired girl gripped the waistband of her panties before slowly lowering them down her legs until they pulled at her feet.

As she stood back to her full height the blondes eyes widened as he got his first look at her full nude body. Mesmerized his eyes greedily drank in the sight before him trailing up her smooth legs to her narrow hips where he could see the small shrub of hair that sat atop her mound.

Suddenly his moment of discovery was over and he found himself knocked onto her back with the nude Hyuga heiress lying on top of him with her lips locked with his own. Naruto wasn't the only one surprised by the girls actions as Hinata herself was surprised with them. All she knew was that she was hot, she was wet, and she wanted him and wanted him NOW. As their tongues battled Hinata could feel him harden beneath her as she ground her hips against him.

Sliding down his form the girl made quick work of undoing his pants. Pulling them down and off his legs along with his boxers she quickly tossed them in the pile of clothes to join her discarded underwear. As she got her first look Naruto's tool Hinata couldn't help but lick her lips as she grabbed it slowly stroking along the six inches to the head. At the girls touch Naruto found his breath catching in his throat. Then without the slightest hesitation the girl descended on him taking his length into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back with a groan as he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounding him. Sealing her lips around the head Hinata began taking more of him into her mouth the sounds of her lover's moans only serving to drive her on further. Though this was her first time doing this she'd read enough Icha Icha books to know what to do and merely followed what she knew the books would say. With one hand massaging his balls and the other stroking his shaft in an effort to stimulate what she couldn't reach with her mouth Naruto found himself hardly able to contain the loud moans of pleasure that she was invoking from him. Suddenly she pulled away causing the blonde to groan. Before he could speak though she had already straddled him her lips claiming his own as her tongue plunged into his open mouth.

As she settled on him Hinata couldn't help but shutter as she felt his length slide along her slit. Pleasured sparks flew through her as she felt the friction from her nipples rubbing along his chest. Breaking away from the kiss that threatened to consume her while holding the blonde back with a hand on his chest she rose herself up so that she was on her knees above him. Grabbing the hardness that was his manhood she stroked him just a bit allowing her to further coat him with the wetness that had leaked from out of her then proceeded to lower herself on it.

almost immediately Naruto gasped as the hot flesh that made up her inner walls surrounded his head. Hinata however grit her teeth refusing to cry out unless it was to do so in pleasure, her mate deserved nothing less from her. As she felt him hit the resistance that was her hymen she bit her lip but kept going slowly stretching herself out until finally it snapped and she stilled a sharp cry escaping her despite her best efforts to stop it.

Before the pained cry had even finished leaving her throat Naruto had wrapped his arms around her rubbing down her back while kissing along her neck whispering sweet words into her ear. She didn't protest when he rolled so that she was on her back and Naruto inwardly thanked her for that. Even in their petting sessions there had been times where Hinata wanted to be the dominant one and he let her as he had this night. Still he found it incredibly difficult to keep still with the grip she had on him and the pleasure it sent him.

After giving her a few more moments to get used to him he slowly lowered the rest of the distance between them until his balls met her flesh. Naruto grit his teeth feeling her walls drag along his flesh as he began to pull back only to thrust back into her upon reaching the halfway point. Hinata grunted lowly at the feeling as she wrapped her legs around him hooking her ankles together over his mid back. As he continued the pain slowly began to turn to pleasure and she found herself grinding her hips against him each time he sheathed himself into her. Grunts turned to whimpers which soon turned to moans and before she knew what was happening she was eagerly anticipating his next thrust and crying out in pleasure when they met.

She could only cry out in delight as he continued plowing into her while he buried his head into her breast taking one of her nipples into his mouth. The feeling of his tongue assaulting her nipples while he gave her light little nibbles however was to much for her to contain and she cried out her pleasure as her orgasm hit.

"OH KAMI NARUTO-SAMA"

The feeling of her inner walls convulsing along his shaft was too much for him and with a final thrust Naruto buried himself into her to the hilt and threw his head back with a roar just as the first spurt of his baby making seed erupted into her. it was only due to his new angle above her neck that he was able to see her mark as it became visible and pulsed rapidly and as he calmed so did the pulsing of the mark before it stopped completely though this time it didn't fade. Unfortunately he had no time to think of this as he passed out a moment later.

Naruto entered the dining room the next morning with a grin and a bounce in his step. Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi who were all sitting in the room raised eyebrows at the sight as the blonde had been far from happy the last few days.

"What's got you so happy so early?" asked Zabuza causing the boys grin to widen a bit.

"I got some cuddy last night."

All three pairs of eyes widened at those words each one knowing the meaning of the wording due to a certain orange book. Before any one of them could speak up however the room began to fill up as the other members of the two gennin teams began to file in along with Inari. Upon noticing Sasuke walk into the room however Naruto's good mood turned sour, something that all three males that had been present noticed.

Breakfast was a silent affair as everyone ate with only the brooding Uchiha oblivious to the tension that was building within the room. Even though he'd just awakened this morning he was already in a foul mood. Not only had he, an Uchiha been defeated and nearly killed but his opponent had done it with barely any effort. Even with his newly awakened Sharingan was he able to turn the tides as he'd been put down just after it had awakened and hadn't even been able to see his enemy's movement.

If that wasn't enough of an insult to his pride than finding out that both Zabuza and Haku had been defeated quite easily by Naruto had been the breaking point. Finding out that he'd only been named number one rookie because the blonde never felt the need to complete his written test in the academy had just poured salt in the wound. He was a genius, an elite Uchiha he was not supposed to be upstaged by some clan less nobody.

"Uzumaki." Spoke the Uchiha breaking the tense silence that had descended upon the room.

"Fight me."

Several things happened at the boys demand. Kiba smirked and Shino raised and eyebrow. Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna and Inari merely shook their heads, while the kunoichi did the same and Kakashi dropped his head. But it was the grin on Naruto's face that told the Uchiha he had made the greatest mistake of his life. The boy had the look of a predator and his now slitted blue eyes glinted with a promise of untold pain. The curling of his lips had allowed for the boys larger than average canines to be seen as well the thicker whisker marks on his face giving him a more feral appearance. Unfortunately for the Uchiha however his pride had not allowed him to see the mistake he had just made.

"Do you really have to leave now?" asked Inari as he looked up at the Konoha nin.

"Hai Inari-kun. We've been gone a long time it's about time we headed home." Said Kurenei softly.

Inari sighed at that but he knew it was true. The Konoha nin had stayed an extra two weeks so the Uchiha could heal after the beat down Naruto had given him. Having had two cracked ribs, two broken arms, a broken nose, and both of his eyes swollen shut had made the boy incapable of travel. ON top of this none of the Konoha nin had wanted to carry the boy home so they had ended up staying for an extra week, just enough time so that his eyes could heal enough so that he could travel.

For a while he'd wondered why no one had stopped Naruto before the damage got to extensive. After Hinata had explained the black haired boy's actions on the bridge though he'd cheered quite loudly for Naruto to continue the beating. He remembered Kiba and Zabuza-san had even started eating popcorn and commenting on the so called fight. Of course his mother hadn't let him watch so he'd watched it from his bedroom window and asked his questions afterwards. Even thinking about it made him shutter as he realized he'd been incredibly close to getting his ass kicked just as bad.

Sakura had been the only quiet one as even Shino had made a few comments here and there. After the fight however she had spent most of her time with Naruto and Kurenei learning the art of genjutsu.

"Hey Tazuna have you come up with a name for the bridge yet?" asked a man from behind him breaking Inari from his thoughts.

"Well actually I was thinking something like 'The Super Awesome Bridge That Tazuna Built'."

"Tazuna if you name this bridge that I'm leaving." Spoke Zabuza gruffly causing said bridge builder to pale.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge' after the person who not only gave us the courage to fight back but killed Gato." Said Tazuna quickly getting cheers from the crowd.

"I can live with that."

As the group of Konoha ninja got further away Zabuza couldn't help but smirk. He was truly looking forward to hearing more about the demon named Uzumaki Naruto.

AN: It's finally done!! This chapter was murder just because of the lemon that I just had to install. Unfortunately I had to take out the Sasuke/Naruto fight because it just wasn't coming out right no matter how hard I tried. Now I can finally leave this saga alone and move on. Thanks for reading and please review, till next time. LATER.


	8. Chuunin Exam Begins

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 8

Within the training grounds of the Hidden Leaf Village three figures could be seen. Each of them stood in the stances of their respective taijutsu styles. Though all three stood panting each of them stood watching the others warily. Suddenly the calm was over as a green blur shot forward quickly closing in on Hinata. As he neared the girl jumped flipping over the boy who flew past her due to the unexpected maneuver. Sliding to a halt he turned quickly only to be forced to dodge to the side of a heel drop from the girl. Not slowing in the slightest the kunoichi quickly turned with the missed attack delivering a round house that he was barely able to jump away from.

A loud battle cry quickly reminded him of Naruto's presence as said blonde rushed him. Meeting the attack head on the two exchanged in a flurry of blows. As their fist flew neither managed to land a hit always blocking or dodging. Suddenly just as Lee managed to knock the blonde back he himself was sent flying aided by a kick from the Hyuga heiress. Turning quickly she lashed out at the recovered Naruto only to hit air. Her eyes widened as she saw the boys smirk before her extended arm was grabbed and she found herself tossed over his shoulder. Recovering quickly she managed to catch herself with her extended hand and flipped herself to her feet. Smiles graced the faces of all three as they panted once again in their respective stances. Slowly each rose from their stances and turned just in time to catch the first rays of the rising sun.

Two months had passed since the adventure in the land of Waves. Since that time not much had changed. After returning to the village and being given a week off Kurenei had immediately informed the members of team eight of the upcoming Chuunin Exams and begun training them for them.

"Are you guys ready for this? If we do this it means no more holding back." Said Naruto quietly.

"We're ready Naruto-kun." Said Hinata her head held high in a show of confidence hardly anyone ever saw from her.

"HINATA-CHAN IS RIGHT NARUTO-KUN. NOTHING CAN STAND AGAINST THE COMBINED POWER OF OUR PASSIONATE FLAMES OF YOUTH."

Naruto didn't know whether to smirk or groan at Lee's words. As such he decided to do a combination of both a little bit later.

"Lee shouldn't you be meeting Tenten-chan soon?" questioned Hinata causing Lee's eyes to widen before he ran off leaving only a dust cloud to train behind him.

"That was mean." Said Naruto chuckling slightly causing Hinata to giggle.

"I know but I wanted some alone time. Since we've been back we hardly ever get to spend any time by ourselves."

As the words were said Naruto sighed knowing he could do nothing to dispute Hinata's claim. Ever since the teams had returned from Nami no Kuni it seemed all they did was train. Due to the advancement of her Byakugan Hinata had been seemingly abducted by her father and was stuck within the walls of the Hyuga estates nearly all the time. According to what he understood of the situation the power of her Byakugan had increased significantly and because of this it required both a higher level of control and a greater amount of chakra to use.

Of course she wasn't the only one who'd had an increase in training as Naruto and Shino had as well. After the adventure in Wave Shino's chakra pool had increased to the point that he was able to add more members to his inner colony. Because of this he had also been forced to seclude himself within the walls of his compound in order to further his abilities in his clan's skills.

Then there was the matter of his own training, because of the specialized training his teammates were receiving from their respective clan's Kurenei had focused nearly all of her attention on his own training. Because her goal was to enable him to use genjutsu she had focused heavily on chakra control. Since he had an acute since of smell on par with that of an Inuzuka she had helped him refine it to the point that genjutsu were useless unless they targeted his sense of smell.

Though she didn't specialize in it as a jounin she was also a fighter in her own right and as such he often found himself going toe to toe with the crimson eyed jounin and more often than not found himself on the losing end. Since he was considered the tank of their team she had also taken advantage of her jounin rank in order for him to learn a few new jutsu. His thoughts on that matter however were broken as Hinata's lips came into contact with his own in a heated kiss.

Finally after several minutes Hinata pulled back panting from a lack of air in her burning lungs. Naruto seeing this smirked before reminding her they had to be at their teams training grounds in less than three hours and both of them needed to change. Hinata however ignored him leaving a blazing trail of kissing along his neck while one of her hands fondled his shaft through his pants. Smiling seductively the Hyuga Heiress squatted down in front of him her hands easily undoing his pants and freeing his length.

Grasping hold of her boyfriend's semi-hard shaft Hinata found herself licking suddenly dry lips before running her tongue around his head. At the feeling of her tongue on his skin Naruto could only suck in a breath as he watched the girl run her tongue along the length of his shaft. Looking up and locking eyes with his Hinata smiled lustfully before taking the now stiff tool into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back and groaned at the powerful sensation he felt as his cock entered the confines of the Hyuga Heiress's mouth while her tongue ran circles around it coating it in her saliva. Pulling back until only the head was just barely in she went back down only to stop about halfway down his length. Hinata continued like that bobbing her head up and down his length taking more in on each trip and speeding up her pace.

Removing the stiff tool from her mouth the heiress trailed a path with her tongue down the underside as her hand worked his shaft before she took his balls in her mouth sucking on them lightly. Suddenly her progress was halted as she found herself on her feet and leaning with her face on a training log. In a single quick motion Naruto had rid her of her pants and panties before driving into her until he bottomed out.

"OH YES!" exclaimed the girl a blissful smile on her face as her boyfriend bottomed out inside her.

Almost immediately Naruto pulled back only to slam back in with just as much force as before causing the girls breath to catch in her throat. Not slowing in the slightest the blonde continued to slam into her with such force all Hinata could hear was the sound of smacking flesh. For several minutes it continued like this and Hinata could feel her legs shaking as she tried to support her weight in her pleasure induced stayed her hands on the training log the only thing keeping her up.

Suddenly Naruto pulled out and Hinata found herself turned around and pulled into a hungry kiss which she soon screamed into as Naruto's cock penetrated her insides once more. Almost immediately her legs were wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck. As the blonde continued to slam into her Hinata's back arched against the pole and the boy bit into her neck in the exact spot he'd first bitten her sending her into a screaming orgasm. As the walls tightened around him Naruto was lost in his own bliss as he buried himself fully into her filling the Hyuga heiress with cum before slumping forward.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Naruto could be found walking the streets for his team meeting. As he moved he skillfully ignored the glares and low level killing intent being sent at him from the civilians along the street. The sounds of screaming children quickly caught his attention causing him to look up just in time to find Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson and two of his friends making a mad dash through the streets an enraged Sakura following behind them closely.

Sighing the blonde disappeared in a blur of speed hoping to keep Sakura from doing anything that would get her ninja license suspended. Catching up with them he was just in time to see Konohamaru being lifted off the ground by his scarf and held at eye level by some kid wearing an all black cat suit wearing a Suna hitae-tae on his forehead.

"I'd put him down if I were you sand rat." Said Naruto making his presence known.

"Of course you could ignore my suggestion and deal with the ANBU, at least after I get through with you. After all wars have been started for far less than trying to beat on the Hokage's grandson. So what's it gonna be sand rat." As he said this and turned to face him Naruto glared at the foreign gennin his pupils quickly changing to slits.

Snorting the boy dropped Konohamaru on his butt who quickly scrambled so he stood behind Naruto along with his two little friends.

"Forget this gaki then, I'd much rather pound you tree hugger." Said the Suna nin reaching up and removing the large packet from his back.

"Kankuro tell me you're not planning on using Karasu for this." Stated a feminine voice catching the blonde's attention.

Turning to the voice Naruto was greeted to the sight of yet another Suna nin this one a kunoichi. She appeared to be about 15 and had long hair that was either brown or a very dark shade of blonde pulled into four tails and wore a dark white battle kimono.

"Don't worry about it Temari it's not like he's here, besides this will be quick." Said the newly named Kankuro.

Before Temari could retort she had to blink in shock as she found the blonde Konoha gennin had appeared in front of Kankuro who was currently folded over the blonde's fist.

"You're right it was over quick." Said Naruto as he pushed the other boy off his fist.

"Now this will be your only warning stay away from my little brother or I'll kill you. Unless your friend in the tree over there does it for me."

At this both Suna nin froze before turning to face the direction of the tree Naruto had glanced at. As they did they found yet another Suna nin standing upside down on a tree branch glaring at them. This one wore what looked like a pair of black overalls with sleeves that went down until his forearms. A white cloth was draped over his right shoulder wrapping around the left side of his hips while what appeared to be a gourd was on his back the band going from the left shoulder and wrapping around the right side of his hip with a Suna hitae-tae tied around it. He had pale skin and brick red hair and dark rings around his eyes with no eyebrows to speak of. Finally on the side of his forehead to kanji for 'Love' could be seen inscribed in red.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village." Said the Suna gennin his voice a monotone that would make an Aburame proud.

"G-g-gaara it's not my fault these guys…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Said the newly named Gaara as he disappeared in a whirl of sand to reappear in the center of the group.

"I apologize for my teammate, he is a bit temperamental." Said Gaara.

"Well then you'll need to keep him on a leash. Even though you're no doubt here for the Chuunin Exams Hokage-sama will have no problem throwing every gennin from your village out of here for harming civilians especially his grandson." Said the blonde causing the red headed teen to narrow his eyes.

Seeing this the blonde narrowed his own his slit pupils glinting dangerously as if daring the other teen to try something. Finally the Suna nin turned away only the barest hints of a smirk on his face.

"You are interesting, what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and what is yours?"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I look forward to seeing you in the exams Uzumaki." Was all the boy said as he walked off his teammates quickly falling into step behind him.

"Shouldn't you three be in class?" questioned Naruto as he turned to the three chibi's. Paling the three kids turned tail and ran to the academy each screaming about being late.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun I have a team meeting." Said Sakura getting a nod before running off.

* * *

A week later found the members of team eight standing outside the entrance to the academy. Kurenei had given them a week off to prepare themselves for the exams and each of them had taken full advantage of it. Hinata and Shino had once again been abducted by their respective clans and secluded within compounds to perfect their skills while Naruto had secluded himself within his own personal training ground to perfect his own.

Behind his shades Shino took the time to look over his teammates as each had changed their apparel. Hinata now wore a pair of dark blue pants and flatfooted black shoes. Along with this she wore a Chinese style top of the same color with a red sash tied around her waist. On each wrist she wore black wristbands and her hitae-tae as usual was tied in her hair.

Naruto's appearance however hadn't changed that much. He wore black pants and a sleeveless black shirt. The cloth on his hitae-tae had been replaced with a black one and he also wore black sandals with his prayer beads in their rightful position on his left wrist. It wasn't his clothing however that gave him pause, but the feeling that he got from him. Shino had known from the beginning that Naruto would be the tank on the team and now it seemed he finally fit that roll perfectly. Shino would admit if only to himself that Naruto now reminded him somewhat of Zabuza, a demon just waiting to pounce on his unknowing prey.

As they moved through the halls of the academy the three gennin ignored everyone they passed, even the large crowd they saw around the second floor. Finally they made it to their destination room 301 to find Kurenei leaning against the wall seemingly waiting for them.

"Hello Kurenei-sensei." Hinata greeted while the boys merely nodded.

"I'm glad you guys decided to come. Now I know it may seem like this is too early but I want you guys to give it your best shot as each of you already have the skills needed to be chuunin, just stick together and everything will turn out fine." Said Kurenei receiving nods from the group before she moved aside.

As the gennin entered they were not all that surprised to see the number of people crowded within the room having already been informed what it was like. Quietly the group moved over to a corner upon spotting team ten. Before either group could move to greet the other both noticed the door open once more and team seven walk in led by the Uchiha and a smirking Kiba bringing up the rear.

As a blur shot off Naruto and Shikamaru shared a look before both sighed as a shrill shriek of 'SASUKE-KUN' filled the room. Moving over the two groups followed after Ino who was currently glomping the Uchiha.

"So you guys are in this troublesome place too." Said Shikamaru as they entered speaking distance of the other rookie team.

"Naruto man you totally missed it." Said Kiba almost as soon as the blonde was close enough to him.

"What happened?"

"Dude Sasuke got his ass handed to him by some green dude, it was like Wave all over again, all he's missing is a broken arm and nose." Said Kiba snickering.

"What the hell are you talking about dog boy." Demanded Ino with a glare.

"Well we had a joint mission a while back with Naruto's team. Anyway there was a fight and genius over there decided to use Sakura as a shield from an attack. Luckily she lived but Naruto found out about it and when Sasuke tried bragging he beat the hell out of him and called it sparring." Explained Kiba before he started snickering again.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the blonde kunoichi as she rounded on the Uchiha her fist stopping an inch away from the Uchiha's face as Choji dragged her away kicking and screaming.

"You guys should shut the hell up can't you feel the atmosphere." Said a male voice catching the group's attention.

"Who the hell are you." Snarled Ino as she rounded on the boy who nearly recoiled at the girls glare.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, more importantly take a look around." Said Kabuto causing the girl to pale seeing the entire room glaring in their direction.

"Everyone here is a little tense and the slightest thing could set off the entire room. Of course you guys must be the rookies I heard about to not know that."

"And what's it to you." Said Naruto cutting the older teen off.

"Yare, yare, calm down I just thought I could help you guys out, we are from the same village after all."

"And you planned on doing this how?" asked the blonde.

"We'll I figured I could tell you guys a little about this exam, this being your first time and all."

"So is this your second time taking it Kabuto-san?" asked Sakura surprising Naruto as she appeared next to him.

"My seventh actually. You'll find this test a lot harder than you'd think. However because of this I've picked up plenty of information about the competition." said Kabuto with a small smirk.

"Do you have any on individuals or is it just teams and villages?" asked Sasuke breaking into the conversation.

"Actually I do, I've even got information about you guys. So who'd you have in mind?" Said Kabuto calmly.

"Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sasuke causing the blonde to narrow his eyes.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Said Naruto after a moment of silence.

"You guys even know there names that'll make this easier." Said Kabuto as he pulled out a deck of cards channeling his chakra into them causing three to slide up.

"Okay first up, Rock Lee of Konoha." Said Kabuto as he sat Lee's card on the ground so the group could see.

"Alright says here he graduated the year before you guys and this is his first exam. He's apparently what is known as a taijutsu genius and is on the team with this year's rookie of the year Hyuga Neji and a kunoichi named Tenten. He's completed 25 D-rank and 21 C-rank missions." Said Kabuto before placing the card back in his stack.

"Next up is Sabaku no Gaara of Suna." Said Kabuto placing down his card so everyone could see it.

"Now Gaara is the youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage and is on a team composed of his older siblings. Unfortunately this is his first time taking the exam so I don't have much on him as he's from a different village. What I do know is he's completed 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, and damn even an A-rank all without a scratch." Said Kabuto before replacing the card.

"Finally we have Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." Said Kabuto pulling the card out and placing it on the ground to be seen.

"He is apparently the strongest gennin to graduate from the academy since the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato-sama. In fact the only reason he's not rookie of the year is on a technicality as he missed a test and was unable to make it up. He is on a team under Yuhi Kurenei along with Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino and like Lee, is considered a taijutsu genius but also has a number of ninjutsu and is known for his ability to use the jounin level Kage Bunshin. His genjutsu skills however seem to be nonexistent which is rather ironic considering who his jounin instructor is. He's completed 14 D-rank, 2 C-rank, and 2 A-rank missions."

"Whoa." Said Ino lowly.

"Yea, you'll find like Naruto, Lee, and Gaara a lot of these guys have similar records. To put it simply these guys are the best their village has to offer, the elite of the gennin rank. Each of the shinobi villages have sent at least one team so you should be careful. As a side note a new village has popped up recently known as the hidden sound and they've sent a team as well. Since the village is knew their gennin may be weak compared to the others." Finished Kabuto.

Unfortunately said team was near him and heard what he said as barely a moment later they'd launched themselves at him. Kabuto himself turned just in time to find the two boys of the team fall to the ground holding their stomach each on the receiving end of a back fist one from Naruto and one from Shino. Before anything else could be done however there was a large cloud of smoke that covered the room which cleared to show a large uniformed group of men and women each baring a Konoha, hitae-tae.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Roared a large bear of a man at the head of the group catching everyone's attention.

"There will be no combat unless given permission by the examiners. Anyone who has a problem with that can leave now." said the man glaring at the group of gennin.

"Now then everyone has the next minute to find their seat before I fail the lot of you."

Once that minute was up however the man spoke once more.

"You three still standing fail along with your teams, get out." Said the man with a glare causing nine people to leave the room.

"As for the rest of you welcome to the first exam in the Chuunin Selection Exams, I am the head examiner Morino Ibiki."

AN: That's it another chapter done. Not much to say just look out for the next chapter. Till then LATER.


	9. Preliminaries

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 9: Preliminaries

AN: What's up been a while huh? Anyway as you can now see neither I or this fic are dead so no worries. Anyway I've been busy with life so yeah my story updates are taking longer but oh well those are the breaks. Anyway the manga has actually been surprising me lately, it seems Kishi is actually coming up with his own ideas, as a plus the truth about the Kyuubi attack has finally come out though many of us had guessed at least that much. Anyway here's the chapter.

Oh yeah, anyone who hasn't head to my profile and check out the challenge i'd love to see it taken up.

Start Now:

Team eight stood quietly as they looked into the darkened woods that made up the Forest of Death, the stage of the second test of the Chuunin Exams. Each of the three were using the time to either reflect on the previous test or figure out a plan for the current one. The first exam had been an experience none of the gennin of team eight had any desire to find themselves repeating anytime soon.

Morino Ibiki had proven himself as being scarier than hell with but a simple ten question written test. Naruto had gotten through it only thanks to Shino who had used his bugs to literally spell out the answers for the blonde to copy. In the end only 49 people had remained in total. This however had led to their current predicament the second exam which promised to cut the number in half at the least.

Each gennin team was given a scroll with either the word 'heaven' or 'earth' printed upon it. They were tasked with taking the scroll and delivering it to the tower in the center of the forest. However to make things harder they also had to obtain the opposite scroll from another of the gennin teams as well. After securing the scrolls the teams had to make it to the tower completely intact or fail. If they opened the scrolls they failed and if they didn't reach the tower in the allotted time, five days they failed.

"Ok I'm thinking we should go after either the sound or that Kabuto guy's team." Said Naruto after a few minutes of silence.

"I understand going after the Oto gennin but why Kabuto-san's team?" asked Hinata.

"He rubbed me the wrong way." Answered the blonde shortly receiving a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend.

"His entire demeanor was wrong for the situation. This is an exam where everyone but your team is an enemy, yet he offered us information for free. Not only that but he knew we're rookies, theoretically easier to pick off than the other teams yet he went out of his way to help us, complete strangers. After failing six times previously he should be looking for any advantages he could get, not helping people.

On top of that he had information on the competitors something no gennin should have access to, our mission records. No one outside of Iruka-sensei, Kurenei-sensei, the old man, and I should know I have 2 successful A-rank missions under my belt but he did." Finished the blonde clenching his fist.

"You think he's a spy." Said Shino in his monotonous tone.

"Maybe not a very good one but yes after all he did have Naruto-kun's mission stats wrong on top of letting out he had the information. Still it would be a perfect cover. Gennin are not held under as much scrutiny as the chuunin and nowhere near as much as jounin. Failing the exam so many times could've been done purposely so he can maintain his cover." Said Hinata thoughtfully.

"If that is the case it would be inadvisable to go after his team." Said Shino drawing their attention.

"If he is a spy his whole team may be compromised. To remain under the radar for so long would require skill as well most likely surpassing those of a chuunin. If they were weak their jounin would not be giving them this many chances. We should go to the tower and inform the proctors or whoever is waiting to our suspicions." Explained Shino.

"Fine we'll do it your way. We'll hit the first group we come across at our level or under and move on. After that we head to the tower double time." Said Naruto getting nods from his teammates.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS THE TEST BEGINS…NOW."

As Anko's words came from the speakers the gates shot open with team eight dashing in just as quickly. Barely ten minutes in and Shino alerted his teammates to the fact that another team was approaching. Five minutes later their trap had sprung and they had an older Konoha squad at their mercy.

"Ok here's the deal give us your scroll or those leaches up there get to feast on you."

At the blondes words each of the elder gennin looked up only to pale upon seeing another net holding a large amount of leaches ready to be dropped on them. Catching the tossed scroll Naruto nodded before the three young gennin took off a Kage Bunshin of the blonde letting them out ten minutes later. Barely an hour into the exam and team eight was within the safety of the tower, the first team to arrive after having shattered the previous record arriving at the tower all of forty-five minutes into the exam, beating the Suna team by fifteen minutes.

Upon opening their scrolls the trio of gennin had been surprised by Iruka popping up out of the scrolls. Apparently Iruka had been chosen as one of the chuunin to explain the purpose behind this test to the examinees. After listening to his speech concerning the second exam and the meaning behind the scrolls the three had taken the opportunity to inform the scarred chuunin of their suspicions. Almost immediately the scarred chuunin's gaze had darkened at the mention of the suspected spy.

After the situation with Mizuki the scarred chuunin had developed a new level of intolerance for traitors and spies. The fact that Mizuki had actually been able to fool just about everyone especially didn't sit well with him nor did the fact that the traitor had bested him in combat. It had in turn made Iruka pick his training back up with the help of a few of his old friends. As the three gennin finished their explanations on the suspected spy and their reasoning behind their suspicions the scarred chuunin led them to the rest wing before leaving them to their own devices though he informed them he'd check into the situation.

* * *

Haruno Sakura could only look on wide eyed at the strange grass nin that stood before her. Just by looking into the eyes of the older kunoichi Sakura had seen her death in such gruesome detail that the air had frozen within her lungs and her entire body locked up. Beside her Sasuke faired no better his body broke out in a cold sweat refusing to listen to his commands. To make things worse Kiba was nowhere in sight having been caught off guard and blown away by a massive force of wind not two minutes previous.

As the long haired grass nin approached them Sasuke's body finally responded slamming a kunai into his leg and breaking the rest of his body from the spell. Ignoring the pain from the action the Uchiha turned grabbing his pink haired teammate and leapt away. Chuckling at the action the grass nin watched him go for a moment before sinking into the ground. Settling down within a tree the Uchiha dropped Sakura on the branch near the trunk as he tried desperately to catch his breath his eyes still wide in fear.

Looking forward Sakura felt her blood run cold and pulse quicken in fear as the grass nin appeared in front of her on the next tree over. Without warning the grass nin launched herself forward towards the two gennin only to be sent flying backwards by a kick to the chest as she made it half way. Recovering quickly the kunoichi managed to land on her feet and snarled before looking up eyes widening in fear. Standing between the grass nin and the two leaf gennin was a male that appeared to be about 17 or 18 wearing the standard jounin uniform for the Hidden Leaf the hitae-tae resting calmly upon his forehead. The teen also had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a few bangs in front of his face. It was the eyes however that put fear in the grass nin as she gazed into the scarlet red orbs with three tomoe markings held within them.

"Targeting him was a mistake, Orochimaru."

The voice that spoke was calm and emotionless one that the grass kunoichi knew all too well. The voice also had the effect of snapping the young Uchiha back to his senses causing him to spin around quickly.

"Uchiha Itachi."

The name was spat out through gritted teeth as Orochimaru glared at the teen. Reaching up Orochimaru ripped the flesh off the face exposing another obviously male face beneath it almost as if wearing a mask. Then Itachi was gone his form simply flickering out of existence and Orochimaru's yellow slit eyes widened.

* * *

Five days later found all those who passed the second exam standing within the central tower in the Forest of Death. Amazingly enough all three of Konoha's rookie teams got through, as did Gai's team and Kabuto's team. To finish things out the Suna team and the Oto team had all managed to make it as well. All in all there was a grand total of twenty one gennin much to Anko's disappointment as while she'd cut the group of test takers to less than half she had been aiming for a single digit number.

"Alright gaki's congratulations for making it this far you've successfully passed the second exam." Stated Anko before stepping back so the Hokage could step forward.

As the old man stepped up and began his speech about the truth behind the chuunin exams Naruto found himself tuning him out. With as much respect as he held for the old man his lectures still tended to be as dry and sleep inducing as Iruka's to the blonde. Finally after about ten minutes of talking the old man stepped back as the next proctor stepped forward thankfully on the ground. In all honesty the man looked as if he should be in the hospital not out in the middle of a forest but looks can be deceiving. Even though he looked hella sick, Naruto couldn't pick up the scent of sickness from him and as such recognized it as a subtle genjutsu.

"Before we can-cough- move on to the third exam-cough- there is something we must do. Seeing as how we still have so many people a preliminary round will be held before the third exam. This preliminary will take place now, so if there is anyone who would like to quit now is the time."

After the proctor, Hayate, if Naruto remembered right, said that several of the gennin spoke up mostly about why a prelim needed to be held and why right then. The answer was actually pretty simple there would be lots of important people watching the prelims and they didn't have time to see a bunch of gennin beat the crap out of each other, even if they wanted to. Also some people might not deserve to be in the third exam as they could have rode through on the strength of their teammates and as such would be weeded out now. In the end only Kabuto bowed out and Naruto honestly wasn't surprised.

Once Kabuto was gone a part of the upper wall behind Hayate slid away revealing a large television screen. Almost immediately it lit up with a jumbled picture before it settled showing two names Tsurugi Misumi and Aburame Shino. Seeing this Hayate dismissed everyone but those two to the stands. As the remaining two faced each other Shino saw the Misumi was a member of Kabuto's team and like his teammates wore majority blue and grey. Kabuto it seems was the odd man out as he was the only one who didn't wear a mask over his face and like Kabuto Misumi wore corrective lenses. Almost immediately after the match was announced to start Misumi pounced somehow extending his limbs and entrapping Shino within them who still had yet to move.

"Give it up gaki or I break your neck." Threatened Misumi.

Shino said nothing and a moment later a loud 'snap' rang out through the room as Misumi followed through. Before anything else could happen though Shino fell apart his body turning into a mass of bugs which descended on the other gennin without wasting a second.

"It seems the one who should've given up was you." Said Shino as he emerged from the shadows behind the statue in the room shocking all but his teammates and sensei. A few moments later the bugs left Misumi flowing to Shino and disappearing under the sleeves of his coat leaving Misumi behind only his twitching showing him to still have life.

"Winner Aburame Shino." Said Hayate after witnessing what would have to be the shortest match in the history of the Chuunin Exam.

As Shino reached his team and received his congratulations on the short battle the medics had retrieved Misumi and the screen had once again begun cycling through names. Finally the board stopped on Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Almost immediately as the match started Yoroi like his teammate before him leapt forward Sasuke however shifted to the side allowing the older teen to sail past him harmlessly before turning towards him with his scarlet red eyes with two tomoes in each.

"I'm in a bad mood so for your sake you'd better be stronger than that teammate of yours."

With that said Sasuke sped through seals before breathing out a massive fireball. Dodging to the side Yoroi launched himself at the Uchiha only to miss as the youth ducked under him and planted a kick into the teens jaw that send him soaring upwards. Leaping upwards the Uchiha appeared over him already in mid flip before slamming his heel into the teen's stomach launching him back towards the ground. Running through a few seals he took another breath before exhaling sending a force of wind slamming into the teen causing him to speed up drastically and slam so hard into the ground his body caused it to spider web though there was no crater.

Landing on his feet the Uchiha scoffed seeing the older teen out cold before turning his back and walking away. As the board once again began to shuffle through names Naruto made a mental note to find out what had happened in the forest from Sakura, after all spending five days in that place would've definitely given the teme a boost to his arsenal with that blasted eye infection he called a bloodline. Finally the shuffling on the screen stopped showing the names of Abumi Zaku and Rock Lee.

"YOSH IT'S FINALLY MY TURN!"

With the exclamation Lee leapt over the railing to land lightly on his feet surprising several of the leaf jounin with the action. Finally Zaku, the spiky black haired gennin from Oto made it down a cocky smirk gracing his features. As the match started Zaku immediately acted throwing one of his arms forward palm open and firing a blast of chakra enhanced wind at the green clad gennin.

Eyes wide Lee jumped to the side barely avoiding the blast. Laughing Zaku pointed his other palm towards him sending another blast at the teen. Pushed back by the blast of wind Lee managed to flip himself so that he landed on his feet instead of his back. Smirking despite himself Lee launched himself forward surpassing his previous speed easily. As the green clad youth neared Zaku let loose yet another blast only for the boy to dodge to the side not slowing in the slightest. Firing with his other palm he was rewarded with the boy taking to the air once again as he flipped over the attack. Wide eyed Zaku barely managed to jump to the side and evade the heel drop that would have left him seeing stars.

Regaining himself Zaku fired another blast at the boy who despite barely landing still somehow managed to dodge the attack. Following the boy Zaku managed to aim both palms at him and fired a blast far more powerful than the previous ones. Seeing it coming and unable to slow himself Lee could only look on wide eyed as the blast slammed into him.

"Heh, that'll do it."

"Really now." Said a voice behind Zaku causing him to go wide eyed.

Turning he was just able to make out Lee vest less form before his foot connected with his chin launching him into the air. Leaping up after him Lee managed to grab him from behind before flipping around and throwing him towards the ground at double the speed. Zaku hit the ground hard his mouth opening in a soundless scream of pain and he could only look on in fear as Lee descended upon him with yet another heel drop only to be intercepted at the last minute by Hayate who somehow managed to snatch the boy out of the air and place him on the ground without harm.

"This match is over, Abumi Zaku can no longer compete, Rock Lee is the winner." Said Hayate after a moment.

With the match declared Lee took several deep breathes as the adrenaline was still pumping through him so much so he could not hear the rather…enthusiastic praise being given by his sensei.

* * *

"Neji-kun did Lee seem a bit different to you?" asked Tenten from the stands eyeing the green clad gennin.

Neji said nothing merely giving her a uninterested stare with his milky white eyes causing the girl to sigh in frustration.

'_Honestly couldn't I get one normal person to work with? Instead I get two guys who are obsessed with the color green and the word 'Youth' and a guy with all the personality of a stick with an obsession with fate_.' Thought the girl

* * *

The next few matches were rather quick and one sided. Following Lee's fight his teammate Tenten was pitted against the Suna kunoichi Temari. Despite her rather impressive ability with things sharp and pointy Temari still beat the younger kunoichi rather easily her wind attacks nullifying the other girl's weapons with every try. Kiba surprised everyone by forfeiting after being paired with Sabaku no Gaara.

Choji however followed Kiba's lead and quit after drawing Hyuga Neji. While Shikamaru with much reluctance from his end was pitted against the sound girl Kin, who he managed to outmaneuver rather easily on his part. Hinata also won her match rather easily being pitted against Sabaku no Kankuro and winning with one strike as she disabled him after finding him hiding within the bundle he carried and revealing the other to be a puppet.

Finally came the match between Ino and Sakura which at that point surprised no one, though Shikamaru would admit it to be a troublesome one.

"You know I didn't think I'd end up facing you Ino." Said Sakura as she stared at her rival and best friend.

"Regardless I'm not fighting you over Sasuke." Continued the pink haired girl as she slid a pair of gloves onto her hands.

"Finally admitting defeat forehead." Said Ino tauntingly.

"I'm admitting unattractiveness. Him using me as a sacrifice to escape harm during a fight kind of killed it."

"HE WHAT!"

Several people winced at the girls tone as a fierce killing intent came from the blonde who turned a murderous glare to the raven haired boy.

"Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun took care of that in Wave. I never thought I'd be happy to hear the sounds of his bones breaking as much as I was." Said Sakura causing the other girl to calm.

"Tch, I'll deal with him later." Said Ino twirling a kunai around her finger before running her tongue along it.

"Right you can do that right after I beat you." Said Sakura surprising everyone from her class by taking a stance outside of the academy's basic one.

"Get real forehead, will never happen." Said Ino following her example and getting into a stance as well.

"Hajime." Said Hayate before leaping back towards the wall and out of the way.

Suddenly Ino shot forward surprising Sakura with the action and causing her to step back in shock. Jumping back Sakura hurled a kunai at the other girl only for her to slip herself under it her form folding itself back while she turned to the side. As her hands touched the ground she pushed of and spun surprising everyone.

"Spiral Arrow." Called the girl turning her body into a drill.

Reigning in her surprise Sakura jumped up with a slight application of chakra which allowed her to dodge Ino's attack. Despite the missed attack Ino rolled as she hit the ground before tossing a trio of shuriken towards the pink haired girl. Seeing them coming Sakura deflected them with a kunai before tossing it and blurring through seals before disappearing. Dodging the kunai Ino scoffed before pulsing her chakra outward cancelling the genjutsu and revealing Sakura as the girl was running up.

What she wasn't prepared for however was for the girl to jump and kick out while spinning a full 360 degrees.

* * *

"Naruto-kun wasn't that…" started Hinata only to be interrupted.

"No, merely an imitation, though an admittedly good one. Her style as I'm sure you've noticed has a similarity to mine. This is mostly because she based it off of my own. Still its not bad considering it's a work in progress." Said Naruto eyeing the battling kunoichi.

"Wait you're saying the two of you are still developing her style?" questioned the Hyuga heiress unknowingly brining attention to the two of them from the various jounin and gennin surrounding them.

"No. she's developing this style all on her own. I'm there simply to give her a body to work against. In fact I've only given her one instruction and that was to use no chakra with the style." Explained the boy, seeing his girlfriend's confused expression however he continued.

"While taijutsu styles that use no chakra are generally seen as weak and meant for civilian usage they are actually quite powerful if the right one is chosen. For example the Yondaime's taijutsu style was one that used no chakra at all yet he was the strongest shinobi Konoha has ever seen. This is because a style that uses no chakra forces you to adapt to it toughening your body for its usage. However the greatest benefit of such a thing is that it makes the Sharingan useless." Said the boy making several people either wide eyed or in Kakashi's case causing him to nearly drop his book and focus on him.

"The Sharingan works by allowing the user to see chakra used by an opponent. In taijutsu specifically it allows the Sharingan user to see the chakra shadow, sort of like a projection showing where and how an opponent will move so that the Sharingan user can act accordingly. As a side benefit however this also allows the Sharingan to copy the move as it is copying the chakra pattern for later use.

By using a style that does not revolve around chakra usage you negate that benefit. Thus rendering a Sharingan user unable to see your future movements nor are they able to copy what you do. It's why I dedicated myself to learning such a style in the first place even if it takes more effort to make them good for shinobi life." Finished the blonde.

As Naruto finished it was just in time to see Sakura and Ino nail each other in the face with their fist resulting in Hayate calling a double knockout.

"Thank Kami." Said Shikamaru quietly at the matches ending catching Choji's attention.

"Don't look at me like that Choji. We both know how Ino can be, if she won or lost we'd have never heard the end of it from the troublesome woman." Muttered the ponytail wearing gennin causing his friend to snort in agreement.

"Next match Kinuta Dosu vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hayate's voice snapped everyone not paying attention back into reality. Seeing the worried look in Hinata's eyes the blonde gave her a confident grin and a wink before leaping over the railing and landing lightly on his feet. Once Dosu made it down the stairs Naruto took the time to look over this opponent. While his face was wrapped in bandages leaving only a single eye visible he was dressed in what Naruto figured to be Oto's BDU though his sleeves were longer than his arms. A scarf was wrapped around his neck with the same camouflage pattern as his pants and he wore a large what looked to be straw…thing on his back.

"Begin."

As soon as the word was given Dosu charged forward swinging his right arm in a punch. Naruto simply leaned back and readied a counter for the missed attack before suddenly jumping back with a surprisingly large leap only to land unsteadily and fall to a knee.

"Impressive despite the pain you managed to leap away and only took a small amount of damage." Stated Dosu as he straightened allowing for the hole filled gauntlet on his arm to be seen.

Suddenly he was in front of the boy again sending his gauntlet clad arm forward. Still disoriented from the first attack Naruto could do nothing as the attack landed and he was sent tumbling back several feet. As he stopped the blonde's body shook as he was wracked by a coughing fit before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"You know this isn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. I mean I've been waiting to get back at you for that lucky shot you got since the first exam." Said the Oto gennin as he calmly walked up on the boy who was still trying to compose himself.

"And your supposed to be among the leaf's elite, a tree huggers really are overrated. Oh well it's over."

With that Dosu moved to swing again only to suddenly find himself doubled over Naruto's arm his fist embedded into his gut before he was sent sprawling by a punch to the jaw that gave an audible crack.

"That ought to shut you up." Muttered the blonde as he stood to his feet a pair of cold slit blue eyes staring down at the other gennin.

"No wonder you guys are called Hidden Sound, all you do is make noise" stated the blonde with a smirk as he continued to eye the recovering gennin.

Out of nowhere Dosu was rushing towards him again swinging his gauntlet only for the blonde to catch it with his left hand.

"H-how." Muttered Dosu in shock.

"This toy of yours, it works by manipulating the sound waves caused by your arms movements which you then amplify by use of chakra. The problem with this is the range is incredibly short which is why you have to be right on your target when you attack. It also isn't until then that you use your chakra in the attack."

As the blonde spoke his grip on the metal gauntlet increased until such a point that he was actually denting it causing Dosu to visibly wince and grunt in pain while his eyes showed fear.

"Look at you, your shaking. What happened to all bravado from earlier. Then again it most likely evaporated with your chances of winning once this little toy of yours was disabled. After all you Oto nin's apparently have no real strength all of your relying on some outside help. Hell the kunoichi is obviously the strongest of your team and even she is a one trick pony while your friend with the tubes was obviously the weakest."

By now the metal gauntlet had been crushed around the teens arm and Dosu had been forced to his knees due to the pain. Finally the teen was no longer able to take it.

"Enough I give up!" exclaimed the teen prompting Hayate to step forward and Naruto to release a foxy grin.

"Well its about damn time. For a second I was actually contemplating hitting him again." Said the blonde causing Hayate to smirk as he watched Dosu be escorted out by the medic nin.

"Damn it; is there anybody that can get that kid to fight seriously!" exclaimed Anko causing the Sandaime to chuckle.

"Right then-cough- would those who one there matches –cough- please come down." Said Hayate before stepping back as the Hokage took his place.

"Congratulations to you all who won there matches and thus earned your spot into the third exam." Said Hizuren as he looked upon the gathered gennin.

"Before we can go any further however there is one more thing to do."

As the old man spoke Anko appeared before the gennin holding a box in hand. One by one she went by the gennin motioning for them to take a slip until all of them had one.

"Now then would everyone please give there number starting from the left.

"One." Stated Neji calmly.

"Nine." Shino

"Four" Temari

"Eight" Gaara

"Three" Shikamaru

"Six" Sasuke

"Five, Yosh!"

"Seven" Naruto

"Two." Hinata.

With that done a board was presented showing everyone's names placed into a slot a lot like a tournament matchup.

"As all of you can see the third exam is set up as a tournament. Though it is a tournament it in no way means that only one person gets promoted. Promotions are given based on scores given to you by a panel of judges who will be watching the matches. Meaning all of you could be promoted and also that none of you could. However the further you progress in the tournament the more the judges can see you and the better your chances for promotion.

The tournament will take place eight weeks from now. This is because many of the various daimyos will be in attendance as well as several other people. This window of time will give them a chance to make the journey. However it also doubles as training time for all of you. Many of you have shown all you can do today while others haven't. This will give all of you a chance to better prepare to face your foe and add to your own ability. Are there any questions…no then you are dismissed. I look forward to seeing you all compete." With that said the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning back towards the board each of the competitors couldn't help but look forward to the day ahead.

Match One: Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata.

Match Two: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari

Match Three: Rock Lee vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Match Four: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match Five: Aburame Shino vs. Winner of match four.

AN: That's it chapters done. I know it took a while but this one was hard for me. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Later.


	10. A New Teacher

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 10: A New Teacher

AN: Hello all, it's been a while hasn't it. For those of you who care this story isn't dead yet I've just had a lack of motivation. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, who realize that reviews actually inspire more writing. Oh I've also gone back and corrected the name for the Sandaime for those who care. That said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

It hadn't taken long for the room to empty as those within sought to escape the forest most notably being the gennin. In the end the only one left in the makeshift arena was the Sandaime Hokage himself. He couldn't help but smile in the fact that of all of the combatants for the third portion seven were from the leaf and five of them were rookies. It was actually unheard of for rookie gennin to make it through to the third round.

"So that was him, he's gotten strong." Came a baritone voice breaking him from his thoughts.

Turning towards the voice the old man was greeted to the sight of a large man about 6'3". He had long spiky white hair with two bangs that framed each side of his face. Red lines ran down his face from under his eyes and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' upon it. He wore a pair of green pants with a matching short shirt kimono under which he wore mesh armor which could be seen from both the sleeves and legs of his outfit along with the portion of his exposed chest. He wore a red haori with two yellow circles seen one before each of his shoulders. He wore geta upon his feet and a large scroll could be seen on his back.

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya-kun."

The newly named Jiraiya was a bit surprised to hear the sincerity in the old mans words but smiled at the man nonetheless. In truth Sarutobi was pleased to see his old student once again even if the two hadn't parted in good ways a fact that he regretted.

"He looks just like him at that age." Said Jiraiya.

"That he does, sometimes I look at him and think he is him." Said the old man wistfully.

"Come we have much to discuss." Said the old man after a few moments before the two disappeared in twin swirls of leaves.

* * *

Naruto was happy when he was released from the hospital finding his teammates already waiting for him at the check out. Despite being the strongest on his team he was still the only one injured, and while most injuries he could ignore until they healed naturally he couldn't hear shit out his left ear after that first attack. Apparently one of his eardrums had been ruptured but it had been simple enough for the medics to heal thanks to his own ability and it would only be easier if it ever happened again.

While most people thought he healed all injuries naturally that was actually wrong. His body could only repair the injuries he'd sustained before and despite having been in the same class as Ino and Sakura at their worst his eardrums had never been ruptured. After he signed out the trio wasted no time in moving to the next destination, Ichiraku's. Unfortunately their trip was stopped at the hospital doors as an ANBU member appeared before them.

Uchiha Sasuke had wasted no time leaving the forest and had took off as soon as they were let out. His fist clenched as he made his way through the deserted Uchiha district towards his old home. He had long since left this place behind him and moved in to one of the more upper class apartments in the village. Still he navigated the place with the ease that only someone who'd lived there for a while could do. It didn't take him long to reach his old home and throw open the door that had been unlocked.

Moving through the threshold and the house double tomoe'd scarlet red eyes scanned the building from what he could see before he moved further inside. It didn't take long for him to find the person as he was sitting back on the couch as if all was right with the world infuriating the teen.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did." Snarled the young Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi regarded the boy for but a moment his own triple tomoe'd scarlet eyes boring into the younger boys.

"Sit down Sasuke; you will not like what you hear."

Sasuke scoffed at the monotone voice and continued to stand aiming his best glare at his unfazed elder brother. As it was it was taking everything he had to not lunge at the person who'd been the bane of his existence for so long now that he was just in front of him but he was managing as best he could. Finally he moved and took a seat seeing the elder Uchiha was just staring at him until he would do as told.

"As I told you in the forest the events of that night were not what they seemed. Contrary to my words I did not kill off the clan so that I could 'measure my abilities', you who knew me best should have seen that." Started Itachi calmly without even the blink of an eye.

"In reality the events of that night started several years previous on the night of the Kyuubi attack. While many believe the attack was a fluke the truth is that the Kyuubi was purposefully released and summoned to attack and destroy us. What many also don't know is that before that time the Kyuubi had been safely sealed away within the village. Someone however found out about it, that someone was named Uchiha Madara. Using his Sharingan eyes he released the Kyuubi and forced it to attack.

In the aftermath while many tried to push thoughts of the cause away there were some that didn't they being the Sandaime, the three heads of the elder council, and Jiraiya of the Sannin who had been the Yondaime's teacher. Jiraiya left the village hoping to track down anyone who might have been a key to the foxes attack. The elders however had different ideas, as they were old enough to remember some things about the Uchiha, things most had forgotten including the Uchiha, chiefly being that the Sharingan can influence the Kyuubi.

Needless to say this sparked a lot of conflict one that lasted for years. Over the years certain members of the clan began to resent the council, and the Hokage for what was in their minds their blatant disrespect for our clan when it was us who helped to found the village. With that in mind they began to plot a coup. Sensing the growing hostilities between the clan and the village the Sandaime approached me and tasked me with acting as a mediator of sorts or a go between.

Peace talks were futile as father refused all avenues the Hokage set up already intent on taking complete power. Finally I was tasked with putting a stop to it by the three elders, without the Sandaime's notice. My goal was to kill anyone who was going to act with this coup. What I didn't know was that Madara was in the village once again and while I was off dealing with those responsible he was taking out the rest of the clan. You arrived just in time to see him finishing the Uchiha which had been his goal from the start. When I arrived hearing your screams Tsukuyomi was already in place so I ran damage control as best I could. With my own Mangekyo I was able to alter what you were seeing a bit and left hoping in time you would be able to see the flaws and clues I purposely placed and determine that what you saw wasn't what happened.

While Madara fled I chose instead to report to the Sandaime and inform him of what happened. Needless to say he was displeased but tasked me with an S-class undercover assignment. I was to track down the person responsible and find out all I could as such I was classed an S-class missing nin taking full credit for the massacre and receiving a flee on sight order as Sandaime's way of protecting me while I was assured that you would be protected as well. Eventually a came across a man named Pein who ran an organization called Akatsuki which I joined.

I first joined due to learning they intended to track down and capture all of the bijuu to use as a weapon. I would later discover that Madara was hiding within the shadows of the organization is its true leader and had entirely different plans, plans we could not allow to come to fruition. Finally a task force was set up to eliminate the Akatsuki comprised of myself Jiraiya, and Tsunade of the Sannin and even Pein and his second who ironically enough Jiraiya initially trained. Unfortunately Madara managed to escape but by that point enough had been done and I was allowed to return." Finished the elder Uchiha.

Sasuke was silent as he absorbed all the information he was given. He had never thought about what he had seen that night, he only focused on what he knew. He knew his clan was massacred, he knew Itachi took credit and that's all he had needed to focus on. This new information however was forcing him to actually think about everything he saw that night and even before that. As the young Uchiha lost himself in his thoughts the elder simply sat back and waited for the boy to finish.

* * *

It hadn't taken the members of team eight long to reach the tower. Once they did they were immediately led into the Hokage's office while the doors shut behind them. Once inside Naruto took a moment to look over everyone. For starters besides the Hokage he noticed his sensei Kurenei was in the room as were Gai and Lee along with one more massive male figure.

"Ah good you've arrived." Said Hizuren breaking Naruto from his observations.

"Now then team eight I'd like to personally thank you for the information you gave to Iruka after you arrived at the tower. Due to this information we have learned that the entire cell containing Yakushi Kabuto were spies. After interrogating Akado Yoroi as well as Tsurugi Misumi we have been able to learn of an impending invasion that will begin during the tournament in two months time."

As the old man said this wide eyes covered the room yet the old man held his hand up silencing them before anyone could even open their mouths.

"This invasion will be lead by Orochimaru's Oto village backed by the shinobi of Suna. Now then Gai, Kurenei for right now I'm going to have to reassign you so that you can help in the preparations for the counter. Hyuga Neji will be receiving further training from his clan, for the moment Gai. Shino your father will also be stepping up your training to prepare you for the invasion. As for you three, Naruto, Hinata, Lee the three of you will be out of the village with Jiraiya for the next two months."

As he said this he motioned to the large man beside his desk. Naruto blinked at this before going wide eyed in shock his mouth dropping open.

"Yes Naruto-kun this man is the same one who trained the Yondaime. Now I haven't interfered in your training since you took the scroll from the library all those years ago but now I have no choice." Said the Sandaime.

"You knew?" questioned the blond in shock.

"Of course I knew, I put it there remember. I also know that you gave Hinata and Lee a set of styles to learn as well. While you have progressed greatly the final levels of those styles can only be learned when you have another set of knowledge. As such like he did the Yondaime before you Jiraiya will be taking the three of you to the Temple of Fire for the next stage of your training. I will tell you ahead of time that the nature of what you will be learning will be labeled as an S-rank mission and secret. Meaning the things that you learn must never be taught outside of that ground or without their permission. Not everyone can learn what you'll be learning as the skill can literally kill those trying to learn it without the ability that the three of you have."

"I don't understand; what ability?" questioned Hinata.

"The ability he is talking about is the ability to manipulate a very rare type of chakra. Each of you has been reported capable of using this chakra as well. Hinata-chan you were discovered capable during your meditation when a patrolling ANBU member spotted the chakra around you. Lee you were much the same except instead of meditating it was discovered while you were exhausted and trying to push yourself to continue training. Finally Naruto you showed the ability on the bridge in Nami no Kuni during your battle with Zabuza and his men. This chakra is called Hado, unfortunately I don't know more than that as I am not a practitioner of the skill."

"The three of you will learn more at the temple. Pack enough clothing to last the entire two month period; we will leave at 0700 tomorrow." Said Jiraiya almost as soon as the Sandaime finished speaking.

* * *

Konoha's information system was without doubt the most efficient in all of the Elemental Nations. If there was news or gossip needed to be spread there were procedures set up to allow the information to spread quickly. One such example would be the news of a preliminary tournament to be held for the chuunin exams. While this may seem like nothing serious the fact remained that Konoha hadn't had a preliminary in the last five times the exams came to them and considering they were held twice a year and always in a different one of the five great villages that was saying something.

As such it was no surprise that within an hour the results of the preliminaries and the match ups for the finals had spread throughout the village reaching even the various clan heads, Hyuga Hiashi was one such clan head. Hiashi was quite pleased that out of all the active clans in Konoha he was one of the three with clan members competing in the finals and the only one with two members competing. Even further however he was extremely pleased with his daughters victory over the Yondaime Kazekage's second born. While his nephew Neji had won due to forfeit he was still proud that the boy was advancing.

That pride however was barred as the two would be pitted against each other for the finals very first matchup. Despite all the negative comments and actions he had directed at the girl over the years he was still her father at the thought of her facing Neji of all people was nearly enough to force his stoic visage to break. While Hinata had proven herself skilled in the last few months Neji was a certified genius in their clans arts, the most gifted seen in the last century. Even more the boy had a profound and from his view righteous hatred of the Main family, Hinata being the heiress took the brunt of that hatred. It was for this reason that he had decided he would dedicate his next two months two her training so that even if she lost she'd survive.

His thoughts on the matter however were cut off and the man quickly composed himself as the door to his study opened. He had left explicit instructions that Hinata be led to him immediately upon her return and had already prepared for her arrival. Such preparations however quickly went void as the person that entered was not his daughter, but a man who's very presence forced his stoic visage to shatter like glass and forced the horror he felt to the surface. Standing in front of him was the Sannin Jiraiya, and he looked pissed.

"I'm going to talk. You will listen, you will not interrupt and then you will answer."

"Of course Gakufu-sama." Said Hiashi shortly not even bothering to try and hid his fear.

Not many knew it but Jiraiya was indeed the father-in-law of Hyuga Hiashi. In his youth the man had proven himself to be quite the ladies man and had fathered a daughter of his own he'd named Hikari. To the few who knew the secret of the girls identity had always remarked that if Jiraiya was anything, he was a good father. The man had forbidden the girl from taking on the shinobi life style however which had apparently suited her just fine.

Despite this however she was still the best friend of Jiraiya's prized student who would grow up to become the Yondaime Hokage. It was through this friendship that she and Hiashi met, where she proceeded to gently remove the stick from the at the time spoiled clan heir's ass. When Hiashi was pressured to find himself a wife or have one chosen he'd asked Hikari who had accepted.

Jiraiya however had not been pleased. Of course it was no secret to Hiashi the reason why as not only did the man not approve of him for his daughter, but he felt that his clan was barbaric to force slavery on itself and then arrogantly strut around Konoha claiming nobility.

"I had an interesting talk with young Hinata not long ago. Now imagine my surprise that when I mentioned her mother, my daughter that she informed me died seven years ago. Even more the girl has no clue of her relation to me. She and I talked for quite a bit; imagine my shock to learn of the abuse you and this clan has put her through over the years both mental and physical. Now first question, why did you not contact me about my daughter's death?"

"There was no way. I was aware of the messenger scroll you left with her, when I went to use it I found it gone and assumed she had already used it to send you a message." Explained Hiashi.

Jiraiya frowned at that, he had indeed set up a system to keep in contact with his daughter. The system was a scroll which was used to write messages between them to keep in touch. Once used the scroll would be sent to the Mount Myobuku where one of the younger toads would deliver it to its receiver. However he had never received it after sending his last message which means someone else knew of it and took it.

"What was the cause of her death?" asked Jiraiya with narrowed eyes.

"She died during childbirth." Said Hiashi causing Jiraiya to grit his teeth as he resisted the urge to smack the man.

"So you didn't check for anything that might have caused it, like say poison." Said Jiraiya.

"There was no need; the only ones near her during her pregnancy were Hyuga clan members as she stayed within the compound."

"Then it is obvious that someone in the clan was responsible for her death." Said Jiraiya causing Hiashi's eyes to narrow.

"Oh don't tell me you never thought of it! Baka-gaki Hikari was not well liked by your elders and there are several members of the village council that disliked her as well. After all it was through her efforts that Naruto remained safe and untouched by the council for seven years and she had nearly had the usage and application of that cage bird seal forbidden. I am taking Hinata for training at the Fire temple for the next two months you have until I return to find out who killed my daughter. If you don't by that time the only members of the main family left will be Hinata and Hanabi by the time I'm done."

With that said Abura Jiraiya the man known as the strongest and scariest of the Sannin, teacher of the Yondaime Hokage left the room and the compound leaving a pale Hyuga head in his wake.

* * *

They had left the village with zero fanfare the three gennin all carrying packs before Jiraiya sealed each away into scrolls which he gave them to carry. They had stopped to eat at around ten and were now preparing to began moving again when Jiraiya spoke up.

"Alright I have something for each of you to work on along our way to the temple. At our current travel rate it will take us about a week to get there and each of you can do this while we travel. Lee your going to work on relaxing yourself. According to Gai you don't take days off which can be detrimental to your abilities. So for today all you will do is relax and enjoy the walk, you will also remove your weights to do so."

Lee frowned at this but complied figuring that the Sannin would obviously know what he was talking about. With that he removed the weights from his vest as well as those that he had strapped to his ankles beneath his pants. Immediately he felt light as a feather and had to resist the immediate urge to begin running.

"Hinata I want you to read this. It is a beginner's guide to the world of medicine which you seem to have a knack to." Said Jiraiya presenting the girl with a book.

"Naruto you'll begin working on a new technique. Kurenei has informed me of the lack of ninjutsu in your arsenal this will help fix it. This is an A-rank jutsu that must be learned in stages developed by the Yondaime. It is one of the list of things he left for you to learn." Explained Jiraiya.

"He left things for me?" said Naruto in a confused tone.

"Hai it was his form of compensation for using you as he did. He left you a lot which the council has been trying to keep from you. It's really moot at the moment because most of it you couldn't claim until you reach chuunin in rank or turn sixteen." Explained Jiraiya.

"Is this about the Kyuubi?" questioned Lee curiously causing Jiraiya to blink before he shrugged.

"That's part of the reason, yes." Said Jiraiya.

With that said Jiraiya removed to balloons which he quickly filled with water before tying one of which he tossed to Naruto who caught it with a confused look on his face.

"The first step is popping the balloon." Said Jiraiya before holding his own balloon up which he proceeded to pop rather quickly.

"The key in this stage is rotation. What you want to do is focus your chakra to rotate within the balloon as quickly as possible. At the same time you need to focus multiple streams of chakra to do so to make the balloon pop. This will in affect double as a chakra control exercise for you."

Naruto frowned as he held onto the newly made water balloon. While most would consider the exercise easy he new better. While channeling chakra in streams was easy doing so from multiple release points in multiple directions was actually incredibly hard. He had actually sat down with the Sandaime and talked to him about the subject for a good two hours after getting the idea of a jutsu a few years back.

"This reminds me of an idea I had once." Said Naruto catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, tell me." Said Jiraiya with curiosity evident.

"I had done some research on the bijuu a few years back when I came across an attack commonly used by the bijuu known as the Imari. The attack was essentially a giant ball of chakra that they swallowed before releasing in a giant blast of power. My idea was to recreate it but instead of swallowing the attack it would launch from the hand. Jiji however told me it was impossible not only would it take a phenomenal level of control but an insane amount of chakra as well."

For a moment Jiraiya was silent as he looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression before he burst out laughing much to the shock of the three gennin. Jiraiya laughed so hard he had folded over on the ground as tears leaked from his eyes before he finally managed to bring it to a halt and compose himself.

"You two are way too similar gaki." Said Jiraiya as he wiped the tear streaks from his face and stood up.

"This technique the Rasengan that the Yondaime created was actually based on the Imari. In fact the process for forming it is essentially the same. Yondaime actually realized the same thing Sarutobi-sensei told you and thus came up with rotating the chakra within to control it. He also realized that a blast would take to much chakra and instead decided to add his elemental chakra to it. Unfortunately he never got to that stage as the Kyuubi attacked, so the Rasengan is actually an incomplete jutsu yet still powerful enough to be classified as an A-rank technique."

At this news all three were shocked, Hinata and Lee at the power behind the technique even incomplete and Naruto over the fact that he thought on the same wavelength as the Yondaime, he was also mentally smacking himself for not thinking of rotating the chakra. Sure it wouldn't fire off as a blast and would have to be a close range technique to be usable at first. The addition of an element to it would actually bring out a whole new level of power and would actually bring it to a high S-rank level.

"Now when we get to the temple I actually have a few things for you both to read over Naruto, Hinata. You were both supposed to receive them a few years ago but your two councils felt they could hold them from you. I took yours from your father yesterday Hinata and yours from sensei Naruto." Explained Jiraiya getting nods from the two teens.

"Now I won't be focusing much on any of you as that would be unfair. Instead your training will be handled by the temple monks for the most part." Explained Jiraiya getting nods from the three teens before they all went on their way.

The rest of the journey to the temple had proven uneventful. It had taken three days for Naruto to burst the first balloon and by the end of the third day he was able to do it in seconds. Following this he'd been introduced to the second step which focused on power. He was presented with a rubber ball which he was supposed to use the air within to burst. Hinata spent her time pouring over medical text and working on her chakra control, she had noticed significant improvements in both her control and the size of her reserves. Lee however spent the time getting used to his movement without the weights and sparring with Jiraiya.

In that time Jiraiya had also allowed Naruto to sign the Toad Summoning Contract explaining that the Yondaime had wished him to be the one to sign for his generation. Naruto had happily obliged and taken the time to get to know the younger summons. His favorite was a small orange toad named Gamakichi who he had managed to summon on his first try. Jiraiya had wanted him to work on controlling the foxes chakra but he had declined explaining that drawing too much of the foxes chakra actually hurts him and shortens his life span according to his doctors.

Finally however they arrived at the entrance to the Fire Temple. The temple itself was massive and surrounded by nature in all its glory. On the north, east, and west sides one could see mountains in the distance while the south had a large field. There were a pair of large bronze statues one on each side of the entrance portraying the Tengu and Yamabushi that stood at least twenty feet tall much like the doors.

No one spoke as they reached the doors; instead each of them took on a meditative position almost immediately. On the first day Jiraiya had told them of the rules of the temple and that they wouldn't let just anyone in. Instead one had to show patience and respect and wait for them to allow entrance which could take anywhere from one to five hours. As Naruto settled down himself he only hoped that it didn't take forever.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. It was originally going to be longer but I changed my mind and decided to save it for the next chapter. That said thanks for reading and leave me reviews. Till next time; LATER.


	11. Training in the Fire Temple

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 11

Naruto was brought out of his meditative trance by a light touch on his shoulder. Looking at the sun's position in the sky he found only a few hours had passed. His attention was immediately dragged to the heavy temple doors as they slowly parted just enough for them to enter. Standing the three gennin followed Jiraiya as he entered through the large reinforced double doors finding two of the temple monks on the other side their hands held within a seal none of them had ever seen before the doors closed behind them just as Naruto, who was last.

Following Jiraiya's example the three gennin bowed towards the monks in greeting who returned the gesture in kind. Naruto's attention however was on another monk that was making his way forward. Unlike the others he'd seen wore dark yellow and brown robes this man wore white and blue one though he held a bald head like many of the others he could see. However it was the sash on his hip that drew the most attention from Naruto who immediately identified the monk as one of the Fire Daimyo's Twelve Guardian Ninja upon seeing it.

"Jiraiya-san it has been quite some time." Stated the new monk as he straightened from a bow which the ninja quickly returned.

"Indeed it has Chiriku-san, indeed it has." Said Jiraiya.

"So these are the young ones I take it." Stated Chiriku more than questioned.

"Indeed they are Rock Lee, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto." Said Jiraiya with each gennin making a motion as their name was given.

"Uzumaki!" said Chiriku in surprise causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Hai, I take it he is here." Answered Jiraiya.

"Hai, follow I will lead you somewhere more private to talk." Stated Chiriku though he paused to speak to one of the other monks before moving on.

As they walked the three gennin marveled at the beauty of the temple. There were flowers and plants all around and the grass beneath them was cut perfectly so that it wasn't high but wasn't too low. They were also surprised to see several females dressed in monk robes.

"The monks of Fire do not segregate." Said Chiriku seeing the gazes of the three youths.

"While it is rare for females to come here they do more often than not. Every priestess in the country learns here." Explained Chiriku getting nods of understanding.

Finally they came to a building that was quite simple with double wood doors that were already open. Entering they could see several monks busying themselves with whatever task assigned for them. Chiriku led them through several twist and turns before sliding open a door in the middle of a hall and motioning for them to enter before he followed and closed the door. Upon entering they could see another man seated inside though he was rather old. The man held dark skin that would be more common in Rai no Kuni with red stripes atop his bald head.

He wore a pair of dark yellow pants with a brown cloak though they could see he wore no shirt beneath it. His face was wrinkled showing his age as did the small grey beard he kept. Like Chiriku he bore the sash of the Fire Daimyo's elite guard with dark yellow wraps around his wrist along with a pair of gold bracelets.

"This is Master Dhalsim the head of this temple. Master, may I present Jiraiya-san and his students Rock Lee, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto." Said Chiriku.

At his words Dhalsim opened his eyes which glowed yellow for but a moment before the glow faded and a pair of small black pupils made their appearance.

"Uzumaki and Hyuga you say. Are they…" said Dhalsim his voice also aged.

"Yes they are and no they aren't." Said Jiraiya quietly.

"I was waiting for this day to come." Said Dhalsim surprising everyone slightly.

"I suppose now would be a good time to inform them then before our final member arrives." Said Dhalsim motioning the group to all sit.

"Very well I suppose you are right." Said Jiraiya after a moment.

"We will start with Hinata then." Said Jiraiya catching the girl's attention along with that of the two other gennin seated beside her.

"This knowledge was not supposed to be kept from you but apparently your clans elders decided otherwise." Started Jiraiya getting a frown from the girl.

"You are aware that your mother was not a part of the Hyuga Clan by birth correct." Said Jiraiya.

"Yes I remember because of her eyes, they were lavender." Said Hinata silently.

"Yes this is where that lavender shade in your eyes comes from. Your mother was a civilian that only met your father due to her friendship with her best friend who had been my student. Her maiden name was Abura, she was my daughter." Said Jiraiya shocking all three of the gennin.

"I don't understand why wouldn't I be told of this?" questioned Hinata.

"Your mother and the Hyuga Elders were at odds. Slowly she was changing the clan through her influence over Hiashi. However what they fought over most, over even the caged bird seal, was Naruto. Your mother hated what the village was doing to Naruto who her best friend had entrusted the village to nurture. It was to her like a slap in the face; however she was loved by the villagers and many especially the council members began to come around. I suppose this is when they decided to kill her to stop her influence." Stated Jiraiya with a frown.

"So she really was murdered?" whispered Hinata quietly.

"Yes, I don't know who came up with the idea or how they did it but I have Hiashi looking into it as we speak. He'll find out for certain because he fears me far more than he does the Hyuga Elders." Stated Jiraiya.

"I don't understand why would she go so far for me?" questioned Naruto though it was not lost on anyone the way he held Hinata.

"Because she loved you like family. Hikari was among the few who knew who your parents are which includes myself being your godfather and all, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Mikoto, Blanka Katashi, Master Dhalsim and Sarutobi-sensei. You should know your heritage is the most closely guarded secret that we have. Of course for anyone who knew him it should be obvious who your father is as you inherited your looks from him. Your father Naruto was Hikari's best friend and my student, Namikaze Minato better known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage."

At this Naruto went wide eyed and he wasn't the only one. He had once had the thought a few years ago while he was looking at the monument that the Yondaime was his father. However he had quickly shook the thought away as foolish as everyone would know about it and he wouldn't have been treated the way he had growing up.

"Your mother was also special, she was Uzumaki Kushina. Not many know this but Kushina was the heiress of the Uzumaki clan based out of Uzu no Kuni before it was destroyed. As for the reason no one was told it is multifold. Firstly both of your parents had just been killed due to the Kyuubi attack. Second Iwa would've stopped at nothing to kill you just for being Minato's son. Thirdly Kumo would've undoubtedly been after you as they had already tried to kidnap your mother before so they would've gone after you. Finally your father had made enemies within the village during his tenure as Yondaime as he had nearly restructured the council, those enemies would've either killed you are had you turned into a living weapon." Finished Jiraiya.

"So where were you in all of this?" questioned Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I was out trying to figure out who it was that killed your parents and hunting them down. While I did find out who they were I couldn't kill them as the bastard had some type of space-time jutsu. However I believe you would know the name, Uchiha Madara." Said Jiraiya.

Immediately after this was said several eyes widened while Naruto dropped in pain holding his head and mentally trying to get the fox to stop howling at him. Finally the noise died down allowing Naruto to breathe as he sat back and let go of his head not noticing the sweat that had appeared on his head.

Before anything more could be said there was a knock at the door which called the room's attention. Standing and making his way over Chiriku slid the door open and closed as a new man made his appearance. He was about six feet in height and wore the monk robes only his were white and red. He still had hair which was bright red and held in a ponytail that stopped just a bit past his shoulders. His eyes were violet in color and he had a stocky build but not as large as Jiraiya's.

"Jiraiya, it's been some time." Said the man as he eyed the Sannin though there was no animosity in his gaze.

"Naruto, this is Uzumaki Kensei, Kensei meet Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

Immediately after the introduction Kensei's gaze snapped onto Naruto as the two eyed each other. Finally the elder smirked as he broke there staring contest.

"He looks like his father, but he gets his eye and facial shaping from my sister." Said Kensei.

"Now that everyone is here perhaps you can tell us why you've come aside from making introductions Jiraiya." Said Dhalsim bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Right. I've received a tip off from my spy network that Konoha will be invaded during the Chuunin Exam Finals. While that alone we'd be able to handle the opposing force will be led by Orochimaru's new village called Oto and backed with the aid of Suna. More than that Suna's jinchuriki has the ability to call out the Ichibi in its full form.

More than that the man, Uchiha Madara, who released Kyuubi and set it against Konoha managed to escape the strike team we set up a few months ago. While the members of the group he led Akatsuki were taken out he'll be back with stronger forces soon enough. While we don't know what the man's goal is we do know he needs all of the bijuu to complete said goal, which means he'll come after Naruto and most likely kill him. We estimate three or four years before he makes his return. Because of this these three need a specific type of training that can only be taught here. Master Dhalsim all three have shown the ability to channel Hadou." Finished Jiraiya.

"All three you say. I figured Naruto and Hinata would be able to, Minato could do it, and you dabble in Nature chakra. How long do we have to train them up?" returned Dhalsim.

"The Finals are in 59 days including today, all three are in them." Said Jiraiya.

"That's more than enough time to get them started though they won't master it that soon. Kensei am I correct in thinking you wish to teach young Naruto seals?"

"Yes master. As you know the Uzumaki seal masters are a rare find now. Aside from that it's his heritage, his right to learn. Though I don't know how much I can teach him in that time" said Kensei.

"If it helps I can make an ungodly amount of Kage Bunshin, I can make 300 and not break a sweat." Said Naruto turning to his uncle.

"Ha! That's the Uzumaki chakra on over drive, with that I may even be able to teach you something else." Said Kensei.

"Chiriku I was hoping you would help Lee with his taijutsu. The boy's a taijutsu prodigy he knows both Gai's Goken and the Hitenryu styles." Explained Jiraiya.

"Hitenryu, that's a name I haven't heard in some time." Stated Dhalsim in a wistful tone.

"You know of it Master?" questioned Chiriku.

"Hai, the creator of the style was an old associate of mine by the name of Fei Long. It is a powerful style built more for speed than anything. I once saw him take on fifty men and come out fine." Mused Dhalsim.

"He was killed assisting the Nidaime Hokage hold back a Kumo brigade wasn't he?" questioned Jiraiya.

"That he was." Stated Dhalsim.

"What of you Hinata-chan, do you know anything outside of Jyuken?" asked Dhalsim after a few moments.

"Ano, I know the Kikouken style from a scroll Naruto-kun gave me." Said Hinata.

"I've heard of that style before from somewhere." Said Kensei quietly.

"I wouldn't be surprised that style was created by a woman known as Chun Li quite some time ago. However both it and the Hitenryu were sealed away and hidden along with another style." Said Dhalsim before focusing on Naruto.

"You know the Ansatsuken, am I correct?"

"Hai." Stated Naruto.

"This is a day of surprises. When those styles were sealed away and entrusted to Hiruzen to be hidden I never thought I'd see them again." Stated Dhalsim

"Very well we will begin all of their training after lunch. For now Chiriku can you show Hinata-chan and Lee-san to their rooms. I believe Kensei will take Naruto for a while." Stated Dhalsim.

"Of course master." Stated Chiriku before he led the two of them out the room.

"C'mon kid I think we're long overdue to get to know each other." Said Kensei leading Naruto out of the room.

* * *

Before the three gennin even realized it two hours had passed them by and lunch had come and gone. Naruto had spent the first hour with his newfound uncle learning about his mother and the rest of his immediate family. There had been no talk of the clan as a whole as both had silently determined it was something that could wait. Hinata had likewise spent the first hour with Jiraiya getting to know her newfound grandfather while Lee had spent it doing light exercises within the room he would be sharing with Naruto.

At the moment all three of the gennin were sitting atop a hill near a cliff while Dhalsim sat in front of them with his back against a tree. Along with him stood Chiriku who would also be overseeing much of their training. Kensei however had disappeared with a squad of Naruto clones to begin teaching fuinjutsu.

"As you are all aware you are here to learn how to consciously channel hadou. Tell me do any of you know what hadou actually is?" started Dhalsim.

"We weren't told, just that it was a rare type of chakra." Said Hinata.

"I see. Well I suppose that is part right but I will explain. As you know regular chakra is a mixing of spiritual and physical energy. What most people know is that there is regular chakra, elemental chakra and the Nature Chakra that Jiraiya channels. There is also for those like Naruto the rare tailed beast chakra. Hadou however is a different type of chakra which is basically pure spiritual energy drawn from the elements. Meaning whereas elemental chakra is your chakra shaped like an element, Hadou is formed from the power of the true element on your chakra. Now there are several different techniques given by Hadou I personally use Hadou as a healing energy. I have mastered this ability to the point that it has slowed my aging considerably.

To start you must locate the seven main chakra points along your spine and get them to flow in sync with one another. This will not only be a step towards controlling hadou but it will take your chakra control to the next level. You will know these points because they are where your chakra is strongest however I will tell you which order as it must be followed precisely.

The first is the Base or Root point which is located at the prostate or ovary. The second is the sacral point located on the last bone of your spine. The third is the Solar Plexus which is at the navel. Fourth, is the Heart point located around the heart, fifth is the Throat point located around the neck and throat area. Sixth is the Brow or Third eye point which it is the pineal gland located within the center of the brain between the two halves. Seventh is the Crown point, which is the top of the head.

In order to walk the path of Hadou you must first locate these points and regulate the flow of chakra that connects them. You will find this is a task that is harder than it sounds. The best way to do this is to do so in the way that you first unlocked your chakra." With his speech done Dhalsim closed his eyes and easily slipped into meditation.

At this the three gennin sighed and mimicked his pose. To unlock ones chakra you had to enter the meditative state and open the connections that allowed for the usage of chakra. They all could remember it had taken days in some cases for the students to complete the task during the academy. As such all three were prepared for this exercise to take quite a while.

* * *

Back in Konoha Haruno Sakura could be found panting as she stood within the training ground her team usually occupied. Across from her stood Hatake Kakashi though seemingly undamaged he was very surprised and impressed by the pink haired kunoichi's improvement. He had to admit if only to himself that seeing her fight in the preliminaries had actually changed his views of the girl.

When he had initially been briefed on the girl he felt that she was a waste of space, thinking more about love than about being a kunoichi. However ever since Nami it seems as if the girl had focused herself. While her taijutsu was still raw she was still leagues ahead of her previous self though she had tied with her opponent the two girls had still put on a better show than everyone there had expected to see from them.

He could also see that Sakura's raw physical strength had increased. At first her blows had only really stung a bit, now it seems she was actually channeling that strength that females tended to grasp whenever they bashed some unfortunate pervert. Still her strength needed to increase more as did her speed. She would also need to learn some genjutsu and if he could squeeze it she would get some medical skills in too. Shaking himself from the thought and seeing she'd managed to the girl to come again her response being to lunge forward with a punch.

* * *

Sasuke panted while holding back groans from his position on his back on the grounds. Itachi stood above the boy with a small smirk at the beaten form of his younger brother. He had taken great pleasure in beating the arrogance out of him leaving him with the bruises to prove it. While he wasn't all that strong physically he was still an S-class shinobi and as such was more than strong enough to overpower his little brother.

Still while he was pleased that the Sandaime had kept to his word and kept his little brother safe, he was less than pleased with how the boy had turned out. It was pretty much obvious that everyone he'd ever fought had held back just by the way that the boy entered as if he had already won. Hell he'd even been present for his match during the preliminaries and hadn't been impressed in the slightest over his victory against the one trick pony that he'd faced.

Now that he was back however he knew that things would begin to change for the boy. The villagers wouldn't treat him as they once did and most would more than likely distrust him. He was under no delusions as it wouldn't be long after the tournament when the truth about the massacre would come out and as always the news would make its way into the streets. That however would be something for another time for now he had to focus on removing the stick out of the boys ass the same way he'd heard Kushina had done to her two teammates, one of which had been his mother.

* * *

That night found Naruto within a private room within the temple along with Jiraiya, Kensei, Chiriku, and Dhalsim. Naruto himself was nearly dead on his feet, as after his lesson with Dhalsim he'd had to do some work with Jiraiya, he'd had some clones which he'd dispelled studying Fuinjutsu with Kensei, actually they'd been working to perfect their handwriting as according to his uncle his writing had been akin to chicken scratch for an Uzumaki. At the moment he was on his back on the floor wearing only a pair of shorts allowing for his seal to be seen by Kensei who was looking over it.

"This is a truly interesting seal. In truth its different than the last two that held the Kyuubi, very different in fact. The thing is however that the seal itself is incomplete. I can't do anything about that at the moment and only Naruto can as it involves actually defeating the fox in combat and subjugating it. At the moment it seems that Minato's chakra is powering the seal, while Kushina-nee's chakra is actually forming the cage containing the fox. I give it three maybe four years' tops before the seal absolutely must be completed. However until then it wouldn't be wise for him to use large amounts of the fox's chakra as Naruto informed you Jiraiya." Summarized Kensei.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" questioned Naruto surprising everyone.

"We've never looked for one. What you need to understand Naruto-kun is that the Uzumaki clan is one of the few clans that can actually safely handle the bijuu. As I've stated earlier there have been two containers that I know of, the first was Uzumaki Mito, who would later marry the Shodai Hokage. The second was my sister, your mother which was the real reason she went to Konoha anyway." Started Kensei shocking both Konoha nin with this knowledge.

"This of course makes you the best choice for a vessel as your body was already compatible with the Kyuubi's power you were basically nurtured on it. Your body can handle some doses just fine but if you were to draw on a tails worth at your age then you would begin feeling the negative effects. Because Minato only sealed its Yang chakra in you this is reasonable, Yang chakra is the physical energy that governs vitality.

I suppose this is where your regeneration stems from as does your unheard of levels physical energy. I suppose if it was the Yin chakra instead then it wouldn't harm you so much but that's neither here nor there. The filters however are the problem as they're decayed and barely holding together at the moment. After I fix them however you'll be fine even better in fact. You'll find your chakra easier to control as the Kyuubi's chakra would flow through you smoother allowing your own chakra to stop fighting it. Your senses will most likely improve by leaps and bounds as well. You'll also find it less difficult to concentrate and your memory should improve as well."

Naruto was pleased with this as though he wouldn't tell anyone he had difficulties concentrating on tasks. He had actually been diagnosed with ADHD which was one of the main reasons that the council didn't want him ninja trained. This was the reason he had to push himself so hard during his training as otherwise his mind would wander. During the academy he had to attend practically dead to keep his energy at a reasonable level so he could learn. This was one of the few secrets he kept from Hinata and it was one of the main reasons he and the fox couldn't get along because he held it against the fox.

"How long will it take to fix the problems?" questioned Chiriku.

"At most an hour since it's not just one filter but multiple ones. The most damaging is the one near his brain which is the one I'll work on first. But an hour and the entire system will be fine." Said Kensei.

Jiraiya himself was pleased with this news. While he was a specialist in seals and the best that the village had he wasn't a master, not on the level that an Uzumaki could boast. Hell he'd have probably done something dumb and loosened the seal thinking that would solve things. Hell even now after over a decade he still couldn't see everything about the seal when looking at the manuscript yet Kensei could see it all just looking at the visible spiral on Naruto's stomach. As such he was consent to sit back and watch while mentally noting everything down.

"Alright Naruto for this part I'll actually need to put you to sleep, this way you won't have to deal with the pain."

Naruto nodded at his uncles words before the man flipped through a few seals to cast a sleeping genjutsu on the boy who allowed himself to succumb to it instead of following his instinctive urge to break it. Seeing the boy out Kensei placed both hands on the seal which almost immediately reacted to his gentle nudge and folded outwards revealing the multitude of characters that made it up covering every part of him. Chiriku whistled at the sight while Dhalsim merely raised an eyebrow while Kensei got himself to work.

* * *

The first month had passed them by in a blur. Despite this all three of the Konoha gennin found themselves improving dramatically during their time training in the temple. Hinata for example had flourished under the attention of Mizukami Hokuto who was the head martial arts trainer of the young women staying in the temple. The Mizukami clan was actually very close to the Fire Daimyo and as such it was a surprise to find several of them living in the temple.

Hokuto was actually a patient task mistress, which was quite the change from the Hyuga trainers. Regardless of this the woman still pushed all those under her training to the limits of their abilities. She had focused Hinata on her flexibility and as a result the girl could do things that she had never imagined herself capable. Her taijutsu also flowed more smoothly than it had and with her help she had managed to combine the two taijutsu styles she knew, something she'd had trouble doing for years before then. Her greatest achievement however had been the creation of her own technique a move Hokuto had praised for its offensive capabilities as well as its double as an absolute defense.

She had also gotten to know Hokuto's younger sister Nanase who she was now rooming with. The two of them got along very well especially as neither of them really liked combat in the first place and had been pushed into their lives due to clan tradition. Nanase had been the one to really explain to her the ins and outs of the temple and why it was the way it was. Apparently this place and its monks weren't like the traditional monks that lived in monasteries. They were different in the belief that they didn't necessarily have to live solitary lives. While a good number of them both men and women elected to do so others had taken to creating families of their own. However it was frowned upon to flaunt relationships but what went on in the privacy of their own rooms was their business.

Hinata had been elated when she heard this explaining to Nanase the complicated relationship between her and Naruto as a result. As a result of this conversation however she'd had one with Hokuto who made it a point to explain some details that Nanase had not known, of course it was all moot anyway as after training she was too exhausted to spend time with her boyfriend anyway.

Lee had also found his time spent quite well. Chiriku had proven to be an excellent sparring partner for the boy and had actually been able to keep up with him even without the weights. While he didn't combine his two styles he had made the transition between them smoother to the point that it would appear they were actually the same to anyone unaware. Like Jiraiya before him Chiriku had also insisted that the boy take days off to rest and regain his strength. The end result had found the boy moving faster and hitting harder and his secret techniques caused far more damage to his opponents than he had previously seen.

Naruto however had the most trouble at least for the first few days. First and foremost his senses had seemed to be on overload, at least his hearing, smell, and sight. However after some time adjusting Naruto felt he'd never imagined the world so clear it was as if something had been blocking him from truly experiencing the world around him. Everything was brighter than before and he'd held a new appreciation for plants and cleanliness.

Even better he was calm. He didn't feel the need to jump around that he'd felt for as long as he could remember, he could remember details of his life and time at the academy that he'd had trouble grasping at before. He found learning easier now and it was no longer as much of a chore. Because of this his Fuinjutsu had flourished due to his newfound patience and ability to sit still.

He had also found he wasn't as quick to lose his temper as he was before. He knew he had a tendency to fly off the handle when even the slightest bit angered. Dhalsim had been the only one to see and call him out on this though. From what Dhalsim explained the look in his eyes had reminded him of a wounded and rabid animal that had been pushed into a corner. It was as if subconsciously he knew something was wrong with him and was just waiting to lash out on the first person to set him off, now however his eyes had cleared up.

His chakra control had also shot up by several levels. Before whenever he had channeled the energy it had felt as if he was trying to dump a bucket on a plant instead of using a watering can. Now he no longer had to struggle to control his massive quantity of chakra and it instead felt as if he was using a hose to water that plant. Meaning while still nowhere near perfect it was acceptable for the moment. This had proven true when he'd managed to get through the second step of the Rasengan training in his first try after the procedure.

His time with Jiraiya however had been spent with the two working on the finer points of summoning. He'd summoned several of the medium sized toads to work on combination tactics and to get to know them but refrained from summoning the larger toads because of their gargantuan size. The man had also began teaching him the Gama-ken taijutsu style and he had to admit that it was rather brutal, of course he wouldn't be able to use it effectively for several more years.

At night he worked on his Rasengan training it had taken him a week to complete the third stage of the training. However what he was focusing on was creating the technique in a split second like he'd seen Jiraiya do before, that however was proving to be easier said than done. He had also learned much about his clan thanks to the daily talks he held with Kensei who had informed him he'd be there for the tournament, and so that he could speak with the village council and Hokage about his treatment.

At the moment the three were standing upon a small hill overlooking a cave entrance. Dhalsim stood beside them along with Chiriku and Jiraiya. They had finished the initial unlocking of the seven points only a few days prior. As Dhalsim had said this had further improved their chakra control and for Lee had allowed him to use it for ninjutsu and genjutsu, though he was still determined to prove his worth with taijutsu.

"In the cave before us, lies the second step to mastering Hadou. What is seen within the cave seems to be different for everyone, but nonetheless something you must go through to proceed any further. Lee you will be the first to enter." Said Dhalsim.

Lee nodded his face set in a serious mask when before he would have made a loud exclamation and ran straight ahead while issuing challenges to himself for if he didn't get through it. Now however the teen simply strode down the hill and into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Upon entering the cave Lee was met immediately with darkness on all sides the place lit only enough for him to see the path ahead of him and nothing more. For an undetermined amount of time what could've been minutes, hours, or even days he simply walked forward deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Dobe."

The word brought him to an abrupt halt as his eyes narrowed. Immediately his eyes began scanning around him only to find nothing but the darkness surrounding him. Seeing this he dismissed it as a trick of his mind and strode forward.

"Ha, loser you'll never be a ninja you can't even use chakra!"

Once again Lee came to a halt his fist clenched before he allowed himself to relax and simply continued forward.

"You are fated to remain a loser."

This time when he stopped his eyes narrowed in anger as his fist clenched once more. He recognized that voice, that superior and mocking tone and he was positive he always would.

"Neji." Growled the boy through gritted teeth as he strode forward.

"Just give it up Lee you'll never beat Neji. He's a genius and you're just not."

He recognized this voice as well as that of his other teammate, Tenten. If anything he hated that one the most as it was filled with something that he absolutely hated more than even Neji's tone, exasperation and pity.

"Enough! Whoever you are come out and face me or stop your unyouthful actions!

* * *

It had only been twenty minutes before Lee returned to the hill with a new fire burning within his eyes. The boy said nothing as he took a seat upon the hill while both Dhalsim and Chiriku nodded approvingly. Seeing his return however Dhalsim motioned to Hinata who with a gulp strode forward herself.

"What was that?" questioned Lee finally.

"Something all of you need to experience." Said Chiriku causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"I'm surprised though, I was pretty sure it took Minato far longer to get through it." Said Jiraiya after a few moments.

"Indeed it did take him quite some time." Said Dhalsim.

* * *

Almost immediately upon entering the cave Hinata had activated her Byakugan in order to increase her vision only to be forced to deactivate it upon seeing nothing but darkness making it a useless waste of chakra. Like Lee she had also eventually lost track of the time she'd been in the darkness of the cave.

"Weakling."

The word brought her to a halt immediately. It wasn't so much the word but the tone one in which she knew intimately yet hated with a passion.

"You are a disgrace and not worth my time. To think my brother's life was wasted to protect someone like you." At these words her fist clenched yet she pushed passed them having heard them before.

"You can't even defeat your sister who is five years your junior." She bowed her head at this.

"You little slut as if you didn't bring enough shame to the clan you go and whore yourself off to that damned demon brat."

"Enough teme, I won't have a coward like you disrespecting my mate. You who couldn't even protect his own wife has no right to determine in whose bed I lay!"

* * *

It had taken just over 45 minutes for Hinata to return. When she did so she looked as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and like Lee a new fire had been lit in her eyes. The biggest surprise however was when instead of simply taking a seat she plopped herself down into Naruto's lap and delivered a kiss so deep that made him speechless and gave everyone else wide eyes.

"No more hiding, love." Spoke Hinata serenely before she climbed off and took a seat on the ground.

It took several minutes to bring Naruto out of his daze who shot a fierce glare at Jiraiya who was in the midst of talking wedding plans with Chiriku. Even still the boy took his cue and walked towards the cave grumbling all the while.

"I take it you too had to deal with something you didn't quite like." Said Lee as soon as Naruto entered.

"Hai." Answered Hinata shortly getting a nod from Lee.

All three of them knew of the challenges the others faced growing up so it was not all that hard to imagine what the other would have to deal with while in the cave. Still with that same knowledge the two couldn't help but worry for Naruto.

* * *

As he walked through the darkened cave Naruto was still grumbling lowly to himself at least mentally. His eyes however were narrow and fist clenched as he now knew that there was something suspect about this cave, something that had triggered changes, if only slight ones in his friends.

"Demon."

The word didn't even get him to pause as it was something he'd grown use to after the amount of time it had followed him. However despite the fact that he was used to his eyes were now narrowed in anger instead of suspicion.

"Look its him, the demon brat."

Naruto took a breath and pushed passed the feeling that the words invoked within him. He knew there was nothing within the cave as despite the fact that it was dark his eyes still saw well enough so that he could see everything around him and all that was around him was the cave walls and the path. He continued to move forward ignoring each of the derogatory names that he'd been called over the years with ease that came only due to practice.

"They'll never accept you, you know."

This one actually got him to stop in his forward stride. It wasn't due to the words or the fact that it had been an actual sentence spoken. It was due to the voice one in which he was very familiar with though it was a bit rougher.

"You'll never amount to anything in that village. Hokage, you'll be lucky to make chuunin!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at these words as he began actively looking around him. He could count on one hand the number of people that actually knew he desired that position so no one had ever been able to put him down for that.

"Look at you the son of the Yondaime Hokage yet stripped of everything that should've been yours. Your inheritance, your home, even your name they took everything from you."

His fist clenched at these words and his pupils slitted as he could feel his newfound calm leaving him as his anger began to bubble within the depths.

"You know why no one respects you, we they respect even assholes like the Hyuga and Uchiha over you. It's because your weak, you refuse to stand up for yourself. Instead your content to let those fools walk all over you."

He began to take deeper intakes of breaths fighting his body's instinctive urge to lash out that was beginning to surface. It had been a long time since someone had the nerve to speak to him in such a manner and it was grating on his nerves.

"What's the matter, no witty retort. You know I'm right about you that's why. Hell look at that pink haired bitch, you spent all that time and effort protecting her, you train her and how does she repay you? She spends her time chasing that emo Uchiha, dreaming of him caressing her body."

Naruto twitched slightly the only indication the words had gotten to him. In truth he hadn't thought about Sakura in such a manner since he and Hinata had taken their relationship to the next level. Sure he had spent time developing her taijutsu but that was as a favor since she'd asked him for help.

"Then there's precious little Hinata. Even she's ashamed of you, why else would she hide her relationship with you. Truth is she's just using you, she'll slip one day though. I'm sure soon enough you'll discover her as she's pinned under someone else crying out there name in ecstasy. Maybe you'll find her in the training ground sucking the Inuzuka's dick."

"ENOUGH."

The roar he let loose was powerful and filled with a rage surpassed only by the rage he'd felt on the bridge in wave. His anger had finally boiled over and to the surface and he could feel the power that was his chakra coursing through him.

"You will show yourself now or I will bury you under the rubble of this cave." Snarled the blond his voice filled with nothing but anger at the one who would dare cross the boundary.

For a moment there was silence before he spotted a single figure making there was forward. The figure was clad in black pants with black bandages wrapping the ends that disappeared inside the black sandals. He wore a black spandex shirt beneath a black gi top with ripped off sleeves while on his forehead was a slashed through Konoha hitae-tae. It was the face that drew his attention the most however for it was one he saw whenever he looked within a mirror. However there were differences first and foremost were the more defined whisker-like markings. The eyes weren't blue but crimson red with a black slit for pupils he had fangs instead of canines and clawed hands.

"Jabroni you have all of three seconds to drop that henge before I shove this here size six right up your ass sideways." Growled the blond.

"Oh this is no henge. This is all me, or rather all you. Whatever we're the same person you and I only I'm the more honest, powerful, and all around better version."

"More like you're a Kyuubi enhanced clone." Muttered the blond with a frown.

"Heh, it doesn't matter. Before long I'll be the only version after I crush you."

With that said the copy rushed forward and threw a punch which Naruto met with one of his own.

* * *

"It's been nearly three hours." Said Hinata worriedly not taking her eyes off the cave entrance.

"Master has it ever taken anyone this long to return?" questioned Chiriku with a frown.

"No. Minato took the longest and he only took an hour." Returned Dhalsim.

"I was wondering, this cave test your sense of self and resolve right?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Yes. The purpose of this cave is to test one's self worth." Answered Chiriku.

"Well has there ever been anyone of Naruto's particular situation to enter?" questioned Jiraiya.

Neither monk could answer that one Chiriku could only look at the master with wide eyes while Dhalsim took a deep breath and stood to his feet with a look of concern covering his features.

* * *

The two Naruto's panted as they glared at one another from across the cave. The two had lost track of how long they had been fighting and while the battle so far had been fierce neither of them could land a significant blow to the other.

"This is pointless, we're too evenly matched." Muttered the original.

"It matters not. I will destroy you, I will have my vengeance."

With that the clone launched himself forward once more and leapt forward with a kick which the original dodged by a hair by dropping onto his back only to almost immediately kick back up to his feet and turn to face the clone who sneered. Before the original could say a word the clone launched forward once more lashing out with his clawed right hand. Throwing up a block with his left the original slammed a fist into the clones face causing it to stagger back and away from him. Gritting his teeth the clone grabbed its nose and with a single yank forced it back into place.

"What the hell's your problem?" demanded the original.

"My problem! My problem is you; you who turned your back on me! You who left me in the dark to rot! You who forgot about Kaoru's murder!"

The original actually recoiled at these words his mind flashing on the bleeding form of a small brown haired girl for an instant.

"So that's what you are, and what this is about." Muttered Naruto with a sigh dropping out of his fighting stance.

Even now he could still remember that night quite vividly. He could practically see the mob that had chased him throughout the village, he could remember the voice of the little orphan girl that had tried to help and protect him one of the few friends he'd had in the orphanage. He could remember her cries as she was beaten to death and he could remember the faces and the sheer terror he'd inspired as he had ripped into the mob of villagers with reckless abandon. Looking down at his hands he could see they had turned to claws and could almost smell the blood he'd spilt that night even though those hands were now clean.

"I didn't and never will forget Kaoru-chan." Whispered the blond catching the clone off guard.

"I never meant to lock you out. However after what I did, I couldn't stomach myself. In that moment I'd become the monster that Kaoru-chan died saying that I wasn't. I never wanted to disrespect her like that again so I thought it would be better to ignore the part of me that wanted justice for everything that had happened to me and to her. I thought that maybe if I could endear myself to people nothing like that would ever happen again.

That's the real reason I hide my relationship with Hinata. It's why I won't make a move on Sakura; truth is if something happened to them I'd become that monster again like in Wave, only this time I'd stay that way and I'd probably enjoy it. I never had any intention for you to suffer for my decision." Explained the original

"It doesn't matter, I refuse to remain in the dark." Muttered the replica though it was obvious the malice had lessened.

"You don't need to. I will not hide any longer. At the same time I will not become a monster, instead I will use all of my strength, anger, and righteous fury to protect all that I hold dear." Explained the blond placing his hand upon the replica's shoulder.

"Hm, you'd better keep your word, otherwise I really will kill you." With those words the replica turned into pure chakra that was absorbed into the original.

"I'll never go back on my word, that is my nindo." Muttered Naruto now alone and whole.

The group of five perked up as Naruto made his way out of the cave and up the hill. They could see several scrapes and bruises marring his form but it was nothing to fret over. Instead what they all noticed was that the boy had seemingly changed he walked with a confidence that had been missing before. Dhalsim however looked at his eyes which while still scarred showed he was now in the process of healing.

"You alright gaki you had us worried, it's been over three hours." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm fine. I merely had to have a much needed conversation with myself." Said Naruto.

"So that's what happened." Mused Dhalsim.

"Master?" questioned Lee in confusion.

"Each person is divided into two halves, positive and negative. This test forces the two halves to collide and the stronger of the two usually comes out the winner. If negative wins than one emerges from the cave dejected and broken, questioning one's self worth. However Naruto was the first jinchuriki to ever venture inside and it seems it took things to a new level. This actually created a second Naruto for him to face; correct." Explained Dhalsim turning to the blond for verification.

"Yes. This version was all of my anger and hatred against both the village as well as myself given physical form. It was what I would have become if I'd succumbed completely to my hatred." Explained Naruto lowly.

"Instead something left a scar on you and you split that part of you away." Said Chiriku as more of a statement than question.

"Years ago the first friend I ever made was slaughtered in front of me by some of the villagers. I snapped and killed them all in a fit of rage. I didn't like what I'd become after that."

After Naruto said this Hinata held him in a tight hug in hopes of comforting him while Lee simply stood to his side in silent support. Jiraiya himself frowned as he had not heard of that particular incident from his former teacher.

"We will take the rest of the day off. I will see you all at dinner." Said Dhalsim before leaving.

Seeing this Chiriku followed his master's example and left leaving the four Konoha nin to themselves for the day. Four the rest of the day the four simply stayed there staring up at the clouds enjoying the peacefulness of the temple.

* * *

Elsewhere a single figure staggered to their feet as it tried to gain a sense of direction. It didn't recognize anything surrounding it at the moment which put a scowl on the figures face. Still seeing a village in the distance the figure placed on their hood and made their way forward slowly.

AN: That's it, it's done. I actually like how this chapter turned out. However the manga's direction is actually causing me to shift some things from the way this was originally going to go. Other things won't change if I can help it though. Whatever though next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for, the tournament. Thanks for reading and leave reviews, until next time JA NE.


	12. Chunin Exam Finals

Naruto: Lost Arts

Chapter 12: Chunin Exam Finals

AN: Hello all been a while hasn't it? In all honesty I have no reason for the lack of updates aside from a lack of inspiration for this fic and a boost of it for others. This fic will probably be my last update of the year because once I'm out of school for break I'm going to try and work at least forty hour weeks. That said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

There was electricity in the atmosphere, a sense of excitement that all of Konoha could feel. The mood all around was festive and most everyone was anticipating the day to come. For those old enough the signs were as clear as could be, the Chuunin Selection Exams Final Tournament was set to begin. For nearly a week people had been flocking to the village from all over not only Hi no Kuni but all over the Elemental Nations. Because of the flock of visitors coming to see the tournament the market place was packed as venders were out in force. From the hill outside of the village, one could see that the gates for once were wide open an invitation to enter. There were also now four chuunin guards instead of the usual two as well as a pair of ANBU members who were perched atop the gate. As they passed through the gates Naruto, Lee, and Hinata couldn't help but breath in the atmosphere and be thankful to be home once more.

"Alright you three get out of here. Kensei and I will go see the old man." Said Jiraiya.

Almost immediately Lee saluted and was gone in a green blur taking to the rooftops. Naruto didn't get the chance Hinata had almost immediately grabbed him by his hand and began dragging him through the streets an action he couldn't resist even if he'd wanted to. Chuckling at the sight the two adults worked their way through the crowd as well only they were on official business.

As they moved through the streets the two older men ignored the crowd many of whom moved to step out of the way as the two had quite the serious expressions upon their faces. Finally they found themselves in front of the office building that housed the Hokage's office and began making their way up the flights of stairs after crossing through the initial lobby. As they made it to the Hokage's floor Kensei fell behind Jiraiya as the man took the lead. As they reached the double doors that led to the old man's office Jiraiya pushed them open ignoring the squawking secretary. As the duo entered the Sandaime looked up as did the two people he was talking to. Jiraiya easily ignored the glares that his sensei's old teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

"Jiraiya, you've returned. How was your trip?" spoke Hiruzen kindly.

"Things went well. I'd like to introduce you to one of the monks of the Fire Temple Uzumaki Kensei."

At the man's name the two elders stiffened which did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya who narrowed his eyes if only slightly. Hiruzen himself was also surprised though he didn't show it, he'd been quite sure that the last full blooded Uzumaki had passed quite some time ago. To find that another had been occupying himself in the Fire Temple of all places was actually a rather pleasant surprise.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kensei-san." Said Hiruzen.

"You as well Hokage-sama. I'd like to thank you for looking after my sister and nephew in my absence." Said Kensei surprising the Hokage.

"Sister?" questioned Hiruzen though he already knew the answer.

"Yes Uzumaki Kushina was my younger sister. As such this makes young Naruto my nephew." Said Kensei.

"Is he aware?" questioned Hiruzen turning his attention to Jiraiya.

"Hai. I informed him of his heritage within the safety of the temple." Said Jiraiya.

"You had no right to do that Jiraiya we forbade it from ever being spoken thirteen years ago." Said Koharu hotly.

"Something you had no right to do. As the boys godfather, with no known family at the time all decisions regarding him should've gone through me. Instead not only do I find this out but I find out from his mouth that the funds I have been sending him all this time never reached him." said Jiraiya just as hotly a strong focused killing intent paralyzing the two elders.

"Wait a minute Jiraiya I was told it was your idea." Said Hiruzen.

"I'd have never agreed to it, much less actually say that! I'd have rather had him known for who he is, with Konoha's protection from Iwa and Kumo than have him as the most hated person in the village of his birth!" exclaimed Jiraiya hotly.

"It seems to me then that this is a case of perjury. In this case it seems like your village elders overstepped their bounds and interfered in clan affairs along with endangering the life of the son of a Hokage." Said Kensei calmly.

"Excuse me; who the hell do you think you are!" demanded Koharu.

"I am Uzumaki Kensei, rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan. As it was the Uzumaki clan that helped to found this village we are technically a part of this village. This is why since Mito there have been Uzumaki's in the village even if the presence was small. Not only that but if you were to ask a member of your Daimyo's court or your Daimyo himself they would tell you that do to our action of actually funding the building of this village that we are in fact the first noble clan of this village."

As Kensei was speaking the two elders were paling greatly. Jiraiya himself loved it as he'd never actually liked the two of them. Hiruzen was sitting back absorbing everything that was being said as the young man was spewing out laws of the village as if they were nothing. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud it was actually good to see the two of them being put in their place after all of the grief they'd given him over the last decade.

* * *

The noise of the expecting crowd could be heard even outside of the massive stadium. As one entered the stadium proper however and arrived on the field it was the sight of the packed seats that would catch their attention. For Naruto it was an amazing sight as he made his way across the field towards the other gennin that'd arrived ahead of him along with the man who would be proctoring the event. As he arrived he greeted both his teammates and took a moment to observe his male teammate. Though he and Hinata had returned the previous day they had been unable to see the Aburame heir as he had still been gone training with his father. While most wouldn't be able to tell as his teammate Naruto noticed a subtle change in the way the bug user carried himself. The two months of training had definitely seen a change in Shino as the Aburame heir now exuded an aura of calm confidence.

Shino wasn't the only one to change he noticed however. As he looked he could feel that the Uchiha was also confident, yet not arrogantly so. Absently he wondered what miracle had happened in his absence that had allowed for that. Shrugging it off for later he turned to the next only to sigh upon spotting the Hyuga boy Neji whose arrogant air seemed to have doubled in the two months he was gone as if he absorbed all that the teme had lost. Glancing at Hinata and Lee he could see that both had noticed the same and appeared to be annoyed by it, Hinata more so at the moment. In another portion of the stadium however the Sandaime Hokage sat calmly speaking with both Jiraiya and Kensei who joined him in the Kage booth. It was to this that the Kazekage arrived and for a moment only allowed his eyes to widen in surprise upon spotting Jiraiya before they returned to normal.

"Ah Kazekage-dono, I trust your journey went well." Greeted Sarutobi.

"As well as could be expected. It's a good thing the exams are taking place here, I don't think you'd have made the journey as well as I. Perhaps the time has come for you to choose a fifth." Said the Kazekage only for Hiruzen to snort.

"Please I still have some years left in me." Said Hiruzen.

"Jiraiya-Sannin, it is a surprise seeing you here. I'd heard you had left the village to travel." Said the Kazekage.

"True I had. However I still return every now and then." Said Jiraiya from his position slightly behind his sensei.

"Well now I suppose its time." Said Hiruzen as he rose to his feet and stepped up to the balcony. Clearing his throat and channeling a bit of chakra he spoke his voice echoing over the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure as the Sandaime Hokage to welcome you all to the Chuunin Selection Exam Finals." Said Hiruzen causing the crowd to cheer.

"Before you stand the best of the best from both the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand villages. With that said let us begin!" His piece said Hiruzen retook his seat.

"Alright everyone stop gawking and bring your eyes up front." As the proctor spoke Naruto realized that it was not the same guy as the one from the preliminaries, as while the guy still wore the leaf uniform his hitae-tae was on a bandanna and he held a senbon in his mouth as if it was a tooth pick.

"First off my name is Shiranui Genma and I'll be proctoring the main event. The rules of this round are simple and the same as the prelims, if you forgot them then ask someone when you get to the waiting area. Now if you needed a refresher this here is the order of the matches." With that the man held up a sheet of paper allowing each of them to view the match order.

"Now then since everyone has been refreshed I need everyone but those fighting in the first match to head up to the competitor's box." Said Genma

With that the gathered gennin stepped to leave with Naruto lingering a bit to wish Hinata luck along with Shino and Lee. As the rest of the fighters left the two Hyuga turned to face each other. Looking at the two anyone could tell that there was tension between them and it wasn't just from the fact that they were fighting in the match against each other. Neji himself took a moment to look at his cousin and her change in outfit. Instead of the blue pants and baggy coat he was accustomed to seeing her wearing she now wore a blue sleeveless vest embroidered in yellow on the front. Along with this she wore a blue unitard with yellow stripes along the sides and blue shinobi sandals with her hitae-tae still wrapped around her neck. He could see she also appeared more confident than usual but as far as he was concerned it was simply posturing from a weakling who was fated to loss. Within the stands several members of the Hyuga clan began to pay more attention even activating their Byakugan's in an effort to not miss a thing that was done on the field.

"Hinata-sama I'd have thought by now you'd have come to your senses. Give up you are fated to…"

"Neji shut up. If you are going to fight, then fight for real." Said Hinata catching the elder teen off guard because she actually interrupted him.

"Very well, don't say I didn't try and warn you." Said the male Hyuga as he slid into his stance.

"Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata; Hajime."

Immediately after the words were spoken the two shot forward Byakugan eyes blazing to life just in time for them to clash against each other with their hands expelling powerful blast of chakra that succeeded only in negating each other. Despite this neither faltered and instead sent a barrage of palm strikes towards the other only for the strikes to once again be nullified by their opponent. As if mirroring each other the two sent a final strike out which collided once more the force of which was enough too succeeded in pushing both of them back. Recovering quickly Neji quickly retook his stance only to be surprised as Hinata charged him covering the ground between them quickly. Scoffing the Hyuga praised genius lashed out with a strike as she neared only for her to leap over him easily. Flipping while still in the air Hinata lashed out with a strike of her own which Neji ducked under. As she landed Neji tried to capitalize only for the girl to flow around his strike and turn and lash out once more. Despite moving to dodge Neji still caught the blow in his left scapula which caused him to spin out and away from her.

Regaining himself Neji frowned heavily as he eyed the girl who had managed to not only score the first blow but to actually score a decent one. The blow though not hitting her intended target had still managed to do some damage as he could now only barely move the shoulder, meaning she'd gotten a lucky hit and hit a tenketsu there. Regaining himself the Hyuga prodigy dashed back towards the smaller girl who didn't falter in the slightest and quickly began flowing around all of his blows only for Neji to quickly nail her with a palm strike to the stomach. Neji smirked at the sight at least until the girl turned into a destroyed log, turning quickly he dodged a pair of kunai that had been on course with his back and lashed out with a palm strike which parried Hinata's. As the two clashed flashes of chakra could be seen leaping from their hands telling all of the power the two were putting into their blows.

Suddenly Hinata leapt back dodging a blow that possessed so much power chakra could be seen pouring from Neji's hand before it abruptly stopped. Panting slightly Hinata eyed Neji wearily while his while his showed nothing but anger and resentment. As the two fought they had appeared evenly matched but many of the Hyuga could tell that it was a battle that Neji would eventually win, his stance was more solid and his strikes more powerful, whereas it was Hinata's quickness that was allowing her to last at the moment.

"Have you seen the error in your ways yet Hinata-sama; my skill with juken is greater than yours." Said Neji spitting the title out as if it was a foul poison

"You haven't seen my best yet. Let me show you!"

"Very well your fate is sealed. There is no escape now."

After saying this Neji slid back into his opening stance while Hinata took on one herself. However unlike before this stance had slight differences as she didn't crouch low and instead took a higher stance with her left leg out front yet only the tip of her toes touched the ground. In the next instant she'd launched herself forward and Neji's eyes went wide as she quickly covered the distance. As he lashed out with a palm strike hoping to catch her off guard Hinata seeing this however surprised him by launching herself to the ground and using her hands to catch herself flipped into the air. As she was still in the air her legs came apart in a perfect split as she flipped forward.

"**Hazanshu (Supreme Mountain Kick)!**"

It was only his Byakugan allowing him to see the chakra in her foot that had Neji leaping away just in time for her to land her leading foot creating a small crater were he'd just been standing. While many were impressed with the action the Byakugan allowed all the Hyuga to see exactly what she'd done with that attack. Unlike regular chakra attacks Hinata had sharpened her chakra into needles and injected them into the ground with the attack, the result being the crater that had been formed. This meant that what Hinata had done was what many had called impossible as she'd found a way to channel a juken style strike through her feet. Taking the opening for what it was however Neji took his own stance.

"You are in range of my divination. **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**"

With that exclamation Neji charged forward and Hinata's eyes went wide in shock at Neji's usage of a main house only technique. As he approached and launched the first of his blows Hinata went into action and expelling her chakra outwards and sent herself into a quick spin.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten** **(Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)**!"

As she spun a large dome of chakra made its appearance surrounding her just as Neji threw his strike. As the two techniques met there was a fierce clash of chakra before Neji was suddenly blown back and off his feet landing in a roll and tumbling backwards. Once that happened the dome seemingly collapsed revealing Hinata on her knees panting heavily. After a few moments however the two struggled and pulled themselves to their feet with Neji glaring at Hinata hatefully.

"How the hell did you pull of a Kaiten. I know for a fact that no one would train you in its usage." Said Neji spitefully.

"The same way you apparently learned the sixty-four palms. Observation and trial." Said Hinata

"That isn't possible. Your fated to be a weak loser, the entire clan knows that!" exclaimed Neji angrily.

"It is not weak to value life!" exclaimed Hinata her voice loud and silencing even the cheering crowd.

"Just because I'd rather do my job and actually protect my younger sibling does not make me weak! It is not an act of strength to beat down on someone younger than you, when they look to you for protection! But because I'd rather not fight my own sister or anyone in the clan at all, I'm labeled a weakling! Well I'd rather be a weakling than see that disgusting marking upon my sister!" finished Hinata hotly with an uncharacteristic glare in her own eyes.

"This coming from a failure that has perverted the juken by using an outside technique." Said Neji with a sneer.

"Well excuse me for wanting to live. But I will not allow the whims of pathetic fossils that have never even seen a battlefield to dictate to me what it is that I learn to keep myself alive." Said Hinata.

"That doesn't matter; today's the day you die."

With that Neji charged forward overcome by rage. Hinata however also shot forward and as they closed the distance Hinata suddenly nailed Neji right in the gut with a kick the staggered him. What happened next however was something that once again could only be truly appreciated by those with the Byakugan as Hinata still standing on one leg suddenly launched into a flurry of kicks with such speed it appeared as if three feet were doing the kicking. What the Byakugan saw however was that for each kick a cluster of tenketsu were hit and taken out leaving Neji's body nearly devoid of chakra before with a final kick Hinata nailed Neji beneath the chin without the chakra the force of which sent him into the air before he came back to land hard on his back.

"**Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending leg)**!" exclaimed Hinata as she finished the attack and settled down.

"H-how?" questioned Neji finding himself unable to move, his Byakugan having deactivated during the onslaught.

"Neji it is true you are a genius, and in terms of juken you are better than me and perhaps always will be. However unlike you the juken does not fit me and as such I've had to adapt it to do such. I learned an entirely new style and after that combined it with what I knew of the juken to give myself my own fighting style, one that would allow me to take full advantage of my quickness and flexibility. Because of this I've done what everyone claimed was impossible and developed an entirely new way for me to attack my opponents. As for how I beat you it is fairly simple, things don't come easy to me and I have to work for them. As such unlike you and the rest of the clan I have no time to cry about fate and instead spent that time training to improve myself. I know you blame me for the loss of your father and the suffering of the branch house; however I promise you here and now, once I become clan head I'll do what my father didn't have the heart to do remove the seal, banish its usage, and abolish the entire division between houses. Trust and believe it will happen, they will not deny me for I will be the strongest woman in the world."

As Hinata finished Neji chuckled lightly upon hearing despite all that had been done to her she possessed such a goal. Still he had much to think about and apparently plenty of time to do so. Seeing that Neji apparently wouldn't be getting up anytime soon Genma smirked both at the outcome and at her message to Neji before declaring Hinata the winner. With the declaration officially made many of those watching began to cheer while the Hyuga clan were all also still blown away and left with much to think about, none more so than Hyuga Hanabi who'd witnessed the entire thing. Hinata meanwhile had fallen to her knees right after the declaration only for Kurenai to suddenly appear and catch her smiling proudly at the outcome of her students match. Kurenai was met at the entrance to the arena by both Shino and Naruto both congratulating the girl on her victory before Naruto had snatched her up and given her a kiss that not only stole her breath away but put a blissful smile on the girls face.

* * *

"That was quite the interesting match." Said the Kazekage as the two Hyuga were being cleared off the field.

"Indeed I had no idea young Hinata had reached such a level already." Said Hiruzen.

"That kick of hers reminds me of your student Tsunade's, though to a lesser scale than what I've heard she's capable of." Remarked the Kazekage.

"True it is similar to that of my old teammate but the execution is very different. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment." Said Jiraiya a proud grin on his face as he stood and left the three alone.

Elsewhere the members of the newly named Konoha 12 that hadn't made it to the finals were all discussing the last fight in excited tones. None could actually believe that shy, soft spoken Hinata had actually been the one to just dominate the previous year's rookie of the year. Tenten herself was in shock simply because Neji had always referred to Hinata as the weakling of the Hyuga clan yet here it was the girl had just handed him his ass. At the same time she couldn't help but think that Neji had deserved to lose, he hadn't taken the match against her seriously the entire time they'd had to train much like he did everything else, assuming he would win due to fate. Apparently fate had other things to do this time around though.

Hinata was surprised completely when her little sister appeared and launched herself into her arms talking excitedly about the match between herself and Neji. It was refreshing as the last time Hanabi had been this way with her was before her father took on an active interest into her training after which she seemed to become as emotionless as the rest of them. The sound of chuckling had her looking up to see Jiraiya as he entered the room.

"Congratulations Nata-chan, I'd say you've just earned yourself a promotion with that performance." Said Jiraiya causing the girl to blush.

"Ne nee-san, who's that?" questioned Hanabi.

"That Hanabi-chan is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He is also our mother's father, making him our grandfather." Said Hinata.

This news shocked not only young Hanabi, but Kurenai, Neji who was in a bed within the same room, and the medic-nin who was looking over Neji.

* * *

"I forfeit."

Naruto blinked at the words that had come out of the mouth of one Nara Shikamaru. Unlike the first match the second between Shikamaru and Temari had not been fast paced in the slightest and had been more about tactics. Despite this however the match had drawn people in due to the impressive tactics each were employing Shikamaru trying to catch Temari, and Temari avoiding being caught. In the end Shikamaru managed to catch her within his shadow only to lead to his previous words.

"Excuse me, what do you mean forfeit?" demanded Temari hotly.

"I don't particularly care about becoming a chunin so going any further would be too troublesome. Aside from that I wasted too much chakra trying to catch you in my jutsu this entire time, and at this point can only hold you for about another ten seconds."

At Shikamaru's explanation many sweat dropped at his pure laziness, yet every Nara or Akimichi in attendance merely nodded as if expecting both the outcome and his reasoning behind it. Many of the proctors however were smirking as they realized the true depth of his strategy and made notes for his promotion. As the two genin left, both under their own power which was rare, Genma called for the next matchup. As the two came down many of the gathered spectators became excited as the long awaited match of the Uchiha was about to kick off. Once they appeared Genma noted that both seemed to be a bit excited as well but paid that no mind.

"Match three: Rock Lee vs. Uchiha Sasuke; Hajime!"

Immediately the two launched themselves at each other with Lee opening up with a Konoha Senpu only for the Uchiha to duck under it. Undeterred and still in mid spin the green clad teen lashed out with a second foot that the Uchiha was only able to block at the last moment yet still sent him skidding back. Narrowing his eyes the Uchiha sent a pair of shuriken at the green clad youth only to be shocked as Lee didn't dodge but instead snatched them out of the air and added them to his own collection. Standing to his full height Sasuke closed his eyes before they snapped open the scarlet red of the Sharingan replacing the original ebony orbs. Seeing this Lee dashed forward his speed surpassing the previous level as he lashed out with kick only for the Uchiha to counter with one of his own matching the force of Lee's.

Breaking the rather short lock Lee lashed out with a punch which Sasuke once again copied the two quickly engaging in very fast paced taijutsu bout with Sasuke copying Lee's every move in order to negate them. As they broke apart once more the Uchiha ran through seals and after taking a breath launched a barrage of small fireballs at the green clad youth. Lee wasted no time in dodging around the balls of flame only for Sasuke to meet his charge with a kick to the chest that sent him stumbling back a few paces. Suddenly Lee vanished and appeared with a rising kick from beneath the Uchiha only for it to miss as the Sharingan user had already leapt backwards. Dashing forwards while he was still open Sasuke nailed the elder genin with a kick to his unprotected side sending him skidding back then as if mocking him the Uchiha assumed the opening stance for Lee's goken taijutsu style.

"I see so you copied my style already that's how you've been matching me hit for hit." Said Lee as he stood to his feet.

"Even if I hadn't you'd have fallen before me regardless. In front of these eyes your future is already seen." Said Sasuke

"I see in that case I will no longer hold back."

As he said this Lee lifted up his pants legs revealing a pair of black leg warmers that had been beneath them, over them however near his ankles were what Sasuke recognized as weights causing him to scoff. As he removed one set and then removed the other Lee stood back and holding both sets out tossed them up and behind him at the same time he removed his vest and likewise tossed that behind him revealing his muscular frame and getting many of the younger females to squeal. At the same time all three of the tossed items hit the ground causing it to shake as each piece created a crater causing several eyes to widen. Just after this Lee took on a stance yet instead of taking the Goken stance he stood in a new one his feet spread out while his right arm was held up in a near fist next to his mouth while his other was held straight out and down towards his forward knee as he began bouncing on his toes.

Suddenly Lee darted forward his speed far surpassing his previous one and Sasuke's eyes could only widen before he appeared in front of him connecting with a trio of punches, the first two softening him up and the third knocking him into the air before he fell on his ass though he quickly rolled to his feet. Lee however had not remained idle jumping forward and performing a flying kick only to flip himself while in mid-air and land a kick directly into the Uchiha's stomach as soon as he stood up.

"**Rekkukyaku (Air Tearing Kick)**" exclaimed Lee the force sending Sasuke slamming to the ground and sliding back several feet.

* * *

"Kami Gai what have you done with that kid?" questioned Kakashi as he turned to face the taijutsu specialist only to find him wide eyed with shock.

"This, this is impossible." Said Gai his tone shocked.

"Oh, what's wrong Gai shouldn't you be happy?" questioned Asuma.

"It's not that I am unhappy just surprised that Lee was able to hide the fact that he knew this style from me." Said Gai his serious tone sobering the entire group and catching the attention of the genin as well as the chunin examiners around him.

"Care to explain?" questioned Kurenai with a curious eyebrow raised.

"The style he is using is known as Hitenryu. However its true name is Jeet Kune Do a taijutsu style that was lost decades ago. During the time of the Nidaime Hokage there was a taijutsu master without equal here in Konoha who went by the name of Fei Long; it was he who created Jeet Kune Do. Though he took on several students none could completely grasp the style as it was meant to be used and the master himself died along with the Nidaime Hokage when they held off a brigade of Kumo nin. My sensei's sensei's sensei was one of the selected students and upon finding he could not completely adapt to the style he created the Goken. The style itself as I said was lost with the master's death, yet somehow Lee managed to get ahold of it." Explained Gai

"How powerful is this style?" questioned Asuma.

"Very powerful in the right hands. It is termed as the style without style as it has no set patterns or fixed movements. Against the Uchiha it will be even more dangerous because they are used to fighting a certain way and this style is impossible to read when done right, meaning Lee's movements cannot be predicted." Said Gai causing Kakashi to narrow his visible eye.

* * *

Back on the ground Sasuke panted as he stood back on his feet, his Sharingan eyes narrowed in aggravation. Due to the fact that he had copied what he knew of the Goken from Kakashi during their earlier training he'd been able to match Lee thanks to the fact that he'd known how he would strike and could tell where the blows would be coming from. On that last exchange however he hadn't been able to see anything ahead of time as far as the chakra shadow was concerned. On top of this Lee's style had seemingly changed fundamentally whereas the Goken was about strength this new style of his seemed about speed and strength. His thoughts however were cut off as Lee quickly closed the distance and lashed out with a chain of kicks that Sasuke only barely managed to backpedal away from. Undeterred Lee pressed forward throwing out a punch only for it to phase right through the Uchiha. With Lee overextended Sasuke leapt into action quickly tossing out a pair of Fuma Shuriken which Lee managed to dodge. Smirking Sasuke flexed his fingers causing the attached wires to pull themselves taut binding the taijutsu ace completely.

"As I said before in front of these eyes the future is revealed. You've lost." Said Sasuke causing Lee to chuckle.

"Truly the Sharingan is fearsome; however it's not over yet."

As Lee said this Sasuke's eyes widened as chakra blasted out from his body and he flexed his arms out shredding the wires with ease. In the next instant Lee had disappeared only to reappear right beneath the Uchiha to slam a powerful rising kick into his chin launching him up into the air. As Sasuke flew and arched Lee leapt up after him shooting right passed him before he stuck his leg out and began to spin. Sasuke himself opened his eyes just as Lee neared him once more and planted his heel right into his sternum sending him rocketing back towards the ground where he created a crater upon impact while Lee landed heavily yet on his feet. As he landed Lee looked down on the young Uchiha who was clearly out cold.

"You see Uchiha-san a fight is not all about a Kekki Genkai. In truth when it's all said and done, the winner is decided by the strength of one's spirit and mine burns brightly with the power of youth!" said Lee.

"Winner Rock Lee." Called Genma.

* * *

As the results of the match were announced many were in a mixed state of shock and elation within the crowd. Many found themselves elated by the match as a whole yet shocked at the loss of the Uchiha. Many of the rookies were in such a state, while many would honestly say they didn't really care for Sasuke none could refute the fact that he was among the strongest of their class. Many of those who placed bets found themselves cursing quite loudly as the odds had heavily favored the Uchiha over the previous year's dead last student. At the same time others were cackling in delight at having beaten the odds with the bets and seeing money signs within their eyes. Within the Kage booth however Hiruzen simply watched the scene with hidden astonishment. Not since Fei Long had a user of the Hitenryu been seen and while far from mastered Hiruzen could see that Lee knew enough of the style that him learning the Goken so easily made much more sense than it once had.

Of course he had known Naruto had taken the scroll however within that scroll many such styles of combat were sealed away and he honestly had no clue of which ones had been given out. However to see Hyuga Hinata with a grasp of the Kikouken of such a level that she could adapt it to the Jyuken and Rock Lee with such a high skill in the Hitenryu was truly astonishing. He was one of the few old enough to have seen both Chun-Li and Fei Long at work and could honestly say that once those two mastered their respective styles they would both be a force to be reckoned with. The Kazekage however was of a different mind. As he sat within his seat the Kazekage merely narrowed his eyes having been one of the many expecting the Uchiha to walk away with the easy win. Also unlike the Hokage he had no clue of the significance of the styles used in today's matches being more of the ninjutsu focused mind. Because of this as far as he was concerned the green clad youth had merely gotten lucky which he highly doubted would happen again.

Over with the sensei's Gai while happy with the results was silent as well. His mind was busy breaking down all that he saw and dissecting it for further study. While he hadn't commented on it he had recognized the usage of one of the eight Celestial Gates by Lee to break out of the steel wires. He had also thought the boy was going to use a move he'd taught him for the finisher after seeing the initial set-up only to be surprised by the youth's change of action. Even still hearing Lee's final words but a blinding smile on the man's face and had him shouting out about the power of youth with his regular enthusiasm.

* * *

As Sasuke was collected by a pair of medics Genma called down the next two combatants. He needed only to wait a few minutes as the two appeared in a whirl of leaves and sand respectively. While many wouldn't admit it out loud this was a match many of the leaf shinobi had been looking forward to if only to see just what Naruto could do when he was pushed. There were rumors going around the village already that he'd put down one of the members of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen but as all of them were jounin that was hard for people to swallow. Gaara on the other hand was an unknown and in the shinobi world an unknown factor was something to be especially wary of.

"Fourth match Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto; Hajime!"

Immediately after his exclamation Genma leapt away and just in time as Gaara's gourd burst apart forming into a wall of sand just in time to stop Naruto's fist from slamming into his face. In an instant the sand tried to swallow the blond only for him to break away and leap back. Undeterred the sand gave chase with several tendrils that the blond dodged around as he tossed a pair of kunai back at the redhead the sand dropping as more pulled up and formed a shield, or rather a wall to block the kunai. With the short reprieve he created a pair of clones with all three blondes darting forward far faster than his previous speed only to have a wall spring up around the redhead to catch their fists as they arrived. Once more the sand surged forward causing the two clones to disperse while grabbing hold of the originals wrist at least until he vanished to be replaced with a log.

Hidden within the branches of the trees Naruto frowned deeply as he looked at the motionless form of the Suna gennin. From what he could tell he fought in a defensive style relying on the sand to stop all attacks and allowing him to finish his fights quickly. The sand was remarkably quick in its actions and appeared to require no outward movement from the redhead. That meant that he would have to outmaneuver, outpace, or overpower the sand in order to get to Gaara. With that thought in mind the blond took a breath and as he released it his wristbands began to glow slightly before dying down. Dropping down from the branches the blond locked eyes with Gaara before suddenly vanishing reappearing in midair to deliver a flying kick that would have connected with his jaw were it not for the sand that came up to block. Almost as soon as he hit the blond was in motion flipping back off the wall and vanishing again as he touched down. As he reappeared behind Gaara he began a bombardment of punches which the shield of sand only barely managed to block the hits coming with such force that holes began appearing where hit. Vanishing once more he reappeared in the air aiming a falling knee strike towards Gaara's head. As the sand surged up to protect him however there was a blast of smoke as another Naruto appeared crouched in front of Gaara for but a moment before he leapt.

"**Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Punch)**!"

Gaara could only go wide eyed as the blond connected with a leaping spiraling uppercut that hit him dead in the chest with such force it carried him off the ground sending him flying not just upwards but back several feet. As he completed his spin and came to rest on the ground the blond could only smirk at seeing the redhead laid out even if the sand had managed to catch him at the last second. The smirk died however as Gaara was slowly lifted by the sand until he was standing on his feet with sand covering him everywhere but the torso which had a huge hole in it which was slowly being filled as more sand took that place.

'_Great so he not only has a shield of sand but apparently armor made from the stuff too. That means I'll have to give him a real battering just to do some damage_.' Thought the blond with a scowl.

After these thoughts went through his mind Naruto's face suddenly turned completely serious. Suddenly he took off at a dead sprint straight for Gaara and as the sand lunged towards him he jumped flipping right over it before continuing his run. Undeterred himself Gaara sent several bullets of sand flying only for Naruto to leap once more this time spinning through the air and sticking his leg out as he did.

"**Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg)**!"

Despite the bullets of sand Naruto slipped right through before beginning his rotations. Gaara didn't even move to dodge as the attack struck Naruto connecting with three consecutive strikes of the leg to his face the second one shattering the armor and the third doing real damage and sending him flying before Naruto hit the ground. Almost as soon as he touched down he was enshrouded in smoke before two Naruto's burst out each charging towards the airborne redhead. Two of the blondes pulled ahead and began flying through seals before they pulled to a stop letting the techniques fly.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!" exclaimed one of the blondes exhaling a large fireball at the redhead.

"**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**!" exclaimed the second expelling a massive blast of wind.

As the two forces of nature travelled they combined causing the speed of the fireball to nearly double as did its size. Gaara wide eyed summoned as much sand as he could causing his gourd to burst open and join the shield which formed just before the attack hit. At just that moment as the redhead was flying out of the smoke caused by the combination technique the ground exploded as another Naruto burst out a swirling sphere of pure power in hand much to Gaara's shock as he brought the sphere to bare. For a moment both were still eyes locked before Naruto slammed the sphere into Gaara's torso and the redhead was suddenly rocketing towards the ground.

"**Rasengan**!" exclaimed the blond

Gaara hit the ground with all the force of a missile creating a large dust cloud upon impact. As he landed the other two Naruto's both burst into smoke leaving only the original glaring into the smoke panting lightly.

* * *

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kiba as he jumped up from his seat an action that many of the spectators followed.

"Man, that's some kid you got there Kurenai." Said Asuma whistling in appreciation.

"Thank you, I try." Said Kurenai grinning

"That last bit was impressive using a collaboration technique just to set up for a finisher." Said Asuma

"I know Naruto's a virtual tank. With his chakra reserves all he needed was some chakra control and some jutsu to take advantage of it." Said Kurenai

"Man that last technique was crazy! What the hell was that?" exclaimed and questioned Ino.

"It is called the Rasengan; an A-class technique that was created by the Yondaime Hokage." Said Kakashi catching the attention of the entire group genin and jounin.

"His trap and timing was perfect. First he created a pair of shadow clones, which is another A-ranked technique, and while covered by the smoke hid himself while sending the clones to attack. The two clones then combined a pair of C-rank techniques boosting the power to at least B-rank forcing Gaara to throw all his sand into the shield which ended up being blasted away. Then in just that moment the original emerged from the ground to finish it while he was defenseless. That move alone should buy his promotion." Said the Copy Ninja.

The Kazekage meanwhile looked on with wide eyes beneath the rim of his hat and expression hidden by the veil. He had not foreseen that Gaara would be going up against such an opponent and thus had never factored it into his plans. Hiruzen meanwhile was also wide eyed though in this case due to the move young Naruto had just pulled off. The Rasengan was a rather well known technique and quite difficult to learn taking Jiraiya four nearly five months to learn the technique Naruto had apparently done so in half the time.

'_Naruto my boy you really have come far_.' Thought the old man with a grandfatherly smile.

* * *

As the smoke cleared Naruto was greeted with the sight of Gaara struggling to his feet. His armor of sand was completely gone showing a truly demented visage covering his face. However he had no time to think on this as the sand suddenly rose and flew towards Gaara eventually collecting until the redhead was hidden within a large sphere of sand. Narrowing his eyes Naruto created yet another clone which charged straight at the sphere only for large spikes to erupt from the surface almost as soon as he neared catching the clone off guard and causing it to disperse.

'_Great so now I can't get in close at all. I mean I could try to close in with a Rasengan but I'd only get skewered for the effort. Even if I tried from different angles the result would be the same thanks to that thing. Guess I've got no choice_.' Thought the blond as he eyed the floating eyeball that Gaara had created above the sphere.

Turning around he dashed away putting some distance between the two of them before he came to a sudden halt. Turning back to face the sphere he saw he'd put at least fifteen feet between them giving him plenty of room. In truth he wasn't completely comfortable with what he was about to attempt but at this point didn't have a choice outside of waiting for Gaara to come out, or quitting. With that thought in mind he closed his eyes and began to take a series of deep breaths. Stretching his arms out diagonally he began to slowly circle them in front of himself. Thanks to a rather blatant abusive usage of his clones he'd been able to learn this technique even if it was nowhere near mastered. Originally he'd thought he'd developed it but had been informed otherwise by Dhalsim who'd caught him while he was at it, that however was a story for another time.

Slowly and much to the shock of everyone watching small balls of chakra began to appear surrounding the blond flowing along with the motions of his arms. Following this streaks of blue light began to shoot around him as if forming a triangle in front of him before the multiple balls suddenly combined turning into a large ring that quickly shrunk down into a small orb between each of the blondes hands. As this happened the orb began to shoot of arcs of lightning like energy as he brought it back and cocked it near the right side of his hip. His eyes opened glowing completely white with power and he grunted in an effort to contain it. Even more arcs of lightning like energy began appearing around him hitting not just the orb but each of his limbs focusing mostly on his arms. Sweat poured off his form as he struggled to maintain and stabilize the energy.

'_C'mon focus, you can do this. Just don't lose focus. Even if it feels like you're going to explode you've handled worse, you're an Uzumaki so suck it up_.' Thought Naruto headedly.

With that thought the small orb suddenly swelled in size until it completely filled the space between his palms. Suddenly his blue eyes came back into focus and he could see lights shooting around him jumbled into a rainbow of colors. Suddenly the lights stopped shooting every which way and instead only one horizontal one remained right in front of the sphere of sand. Arching his back Naruto surged forwards throwing his hands outwards towards the sphere and letting loose a blast of light.

"**HADOUKEN (Surge Fist)**!"

AN: That's it chapter's done. I was originally going to make it longer but it's gotten pretty late and I wanted to make updates tonight. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews. Next chapter while unwritten has a basic plan and I'm throwing curve balls your way. Till then though, LATER.


End file.
